Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black
by Yui-chanMacaronii
Summary: I, in my 14 years of life, had just realised what happened to me. First, I got killed because I opened the wrong door. Second, I got my life back without my permission because apparently I was bored. (Okay, fine with me...) Third, I couldn't die or go back if I didn't gather some random bits of emotions. Ciel x OC x Grey
1. Chapter 1

**Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black - chapter 1**

**Hello~ This is my first, First, FIRST Story that I've ever written! I just really wanted to write this because I realised that in Kuroshitsuji, they were really lacking on an "OC landing in Kuroshitsuji"-ish story! Please read and tell me if it's good or not! Oh and I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors... I'll try to find them and change them so please don't hesitate and tell me!**

**And I made this as chapter 1 because I wasn't sure if this counted as a prologue... And there will be a bit of Fullmetal Alchemist in this chapter! I tried to make it as clear as possible but... yeah just tell me if you don't understand something!**

**I'll try to make it as an Ciel x OC x Sebastian!**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything~ I mean, I wish I did you know...**

[Partially edited. 17/08/2013 On Hiatus]

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wrong Door**

"Hah, I finally finished reading Kuroshitsuji!" I chirped, yawning as I stretched my arms and plopped down on my bed.

I was pleased with myself―for not abandoning this manga at the first few chapters when I hadn't gotten a single thing. I had never considered reading this manga because you see, I didn't feel the need to read it.

But.

Now I was very proud of myself. I finished reading all the chapters that came out in English in just one day! 78 chapters! I never knew that Kuroshitsuji would be this interesting.

And thanks to my hardcore reading, I now knew every nook and cranny of this story and I just couldn't help but think that this was one of the most amazing mangas I have ever read.

Plus, the Victorian Era was one of my favourite era, with their fancy dresses and grand balls, and I did think that Queen Victoria was a person who deserved respect. She loved her deceased husband till the end of her life! And please don't forget the two main characters! Ciel and Sebastian! They are the cutest ( Ciel ) and the hottest ( Sebastian ) people I've ever seen in my life! Well, technically, I didn't really see them... Scratch that. Ohhh and I can't forget Grey! He is just so bad-ass and amazing!

My internal fan-girling slowly faded as a wave of fatigue washed over me. I turned my head to the side and glanced at my digital clock. It flashed me a: 11:24.

Turning back to stare at the ceiling, I sagged down comfortably in my bed and closed my eyes. My eyes relaxed, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Thanks to this very long reading session, I was awfully tired and my eyes were screaming bloody murder to my brain cells, asking them to make me go to sleep. I wasn't going to object because hey, I was pretty exhausted.

Plus, I really should be sleeping because tomorrow we were going to Japan! I couldn't wait! I did love France, especially the summer but I really did miss Japan. And my suitcase and backpack were already packed and were next to my room's door.

I was secretly hoping that today, I would finally be able to dream a lucid dream* and maybe with Ciel and Sebastian in it! Awe that would be EPIC!

~ 1 hour later ~

I rolled in my bed. I was annoyed. I knew that my brain was still excited after all the information that I have acquired about Kuroshitsuji but this was getting old. Sighing, I threw my pillow on my head and once again, my eyes shut down.

~ 30 min later ~

Okay, now I was definitely not happy. Not happy at all. I snapped my eyes open and glared at the stars above me. Have I told you that I have luminous stones stuck on my ceiling and wall? Well anyway, you know now. I couldn't sleep, I was tired and I was pissed and above all that I was BORED. I hated being BORED. It was as if I didn't have a reason to live. Actually, I can even say that I was bored with my life. Maybe it was a teenager thing? Everyday, my parents would ask me to study, study, study. Because I was 2nd in my class. I'm sorry, but I have a life you know! Okay, I do study, but it was kind of hard for me to pass a genius. The 1st place in my class was occupied by my best friend, a boy genius.

As I rolled around on my bed, I thought about going outside my room, but I knew better than anybody that I wasn't allowed to randomly walk around the house. My dad had these super sharp sound capturing ears and even when I was tiptoeing he would randomly say to me,

"What are you doing in the middle of the night? Hurry up and go to sleep. You are disturbing your mother and sister."

And he freaking sleeps upstairs! It's actually kind if creepy because he is such a light sleeper.

Still, he can't prevent me from going to the bathroom! So I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I decided that maybe it'll bring my drowsiness back if I splashed my face with water. It had the opposite effect. I stood there wide awake, as cold water slid down my face. Sighing, I looked up and stared at my face in the mirror. I had a face that made my friends squeal and say that I was cute. Well the fact that I was short ( 1m 60 ), with doe-like warm brown eyes, didn't help with the situation either. People would always mistake me for a 13 years old when I was turning to 15 in a few months! My favourite part of my face/head was my long and straight dark brown hair. Even though I was Japanese, from all these years spent in the harsh sun of the south of France, my hair naturally turned to a dark brown colour. I even had some strands of reddish-hair!

Back to the main topic, I was extremely BORED, so after returning to my room, I decided to rant about it in my diary. Turning on the lamp on my desk, I sat down on my bed and was about to start writing when something slipped out from my precious diary. It was a picture of my two best friends and me, lying on my house's roof, and we were star gazing. It was one of the best summer night that I've ever spent in my life. The stars were like glittering jewels and they were so breathtakingly beautiful.

Abruptly, I sat up and decided to go for a stroll in the garden. I gently put on a coat as to not wake up anyone and as quietly as I could, slowly tiptoed passed my parents room and opened the front door into the cold fresh night. But at that time, I still did not know that by opening this front door, I had made the most stupid mistake that would change my entire life for the better or worse.

* * *

I somehow started daydreaming as I slowly trudged around the front yard of my house, listening to my iPod. Thinking how I would love to comfort Ciel when he got depressed, nurse him back to health when he got his asthma attack, and always hug him when he felt lonely.

I was so lost in my own world that without realising it, I had walked out of my house's garden. And as the car sped down the road towards me, the only thing that passed through my head was: What the hell?

No images flashed into my mind. My life didn't even show in front of me as the car sped towards me.

The car slammed into me with an ear-crushing sound. I guessed that the driver was desperately stomping on his or her brake. I kinda felt sorry for this driver. I was very grateful that I blackened out before I felt the pain, the panic or anything of that sort.

* * *

I felt myself falling. Cold wind was thrashing at my hair, piercing my skin. It was so cold! Err... Wait. Didn't i die? Maybe I was falling to Hell for involving the poor driver into the accident. BAM! I somehow landed flat on my butt on a cold hard floor.

"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore butt. I looked around me. It was an endless hall of white. I couldn't see the end of this room! Somehow, everything seemed to be so familiar. As if I knew this place.

But I mean seriously, shouldn't I be dead by now? I got crushed by a car for crying out loud! I stared down at what I was wearing. I still had my coat on, but there were no sign of blood or any kind of dirt. Huh? Did I imagine the accident? Suddenly I felt a gust of wind passing behind me. I shuddered. Okay. It was getting freaky now. Where the hell was I?

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Tentatively, I called out. Not that I believed that somebody would live in a place like this.

"Hehehehe..." I span around as I heard a strange voice behind me. It was a white humanoid thing. It looked so familiar, sitting cross legged on the white floor. I suddenly realised why everything felt so familiar. it was Truth from the FMA series.

As to introduce itself, Truth started to talk. "I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, ..."

Oh how I missed this introduction of Truth! Personally, I knew what he was going to say by heart, but because I thought that his speech was kick-ass, I didn't interrupt him.

"Or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one,"

I grinned mischievously and decided to scare Truth.

"Or perhaps I am you." I finished his little speech with him as he pointed his finger at me. Truth's hand froze when he heard what I said.

Not giving a second away, I asked him,

"Hey Truth, because you are the truth, and everything, can you tell me if I'm dead or something?"

"Yes you are."

I froze when he said that. I was dead? Then why was I still standing and talking to him? As if he sensed my on coming question, he said, "You are not dead yet, because I saved you. I thought that I should give you a second chance because today it should not have been your last day. But to let you live, I want an equivalent exchange from you." And with that, Truth smiled. (A/N an equivalent exchange is when Truth in the FMA gives you his knowledge and you have to give him a sacrifice. Truth normally takes away your body. Eg. Leg, arm...)

I glared at him for telling me to give him an equivalent exchange. I didn't want to lose any part of my body.

"Well, excuse me for pointing out loud, you made a mistake by killing me at the wrong date so, my equivalent exchange is already paid," as Truth tried to protest, I quickly continued. "But because I'm nice, I'll let you go without knocking you off of your feet for killing me at the wrong time." I finished my sentence and flashed him a cheeky smile. Suddenly, I had a great idea. "Oh, and because you are always lonely and er... Bit wearing any clothes, I'll leave my coat here! So, don't get a cold!" I said as I took of my coat and handed it to him.

Maybe it wasn't the type of answer that he expected from me. Truth stared dumbly at me for at least 5 seconds, then, "Hahahahaha! I've never met a human who dared to speak to me like that. Indeed you are interesting, do not worry, I will send you back and because I am also NICE, I'll also send your suitcase that's in your room with you. Goodbye, little brave human"

"Wah?," I said confused. "But you are sending me home anyway so why would I need my suitcase?" I asked Truth. But the white hall started to shudder and the only thing I caught before I started FALLING AGAIN, was Truth's wink and his laughter.

* * *

I woke up staring at a huge colourful ceiling. Was my room this big? Well, thank god that Truth sent me back to my own room! Was it even my own room? Yawning, I tried to get up but a hand snatched my shoulder and pushed me back down. Hmmmm? Maybe I somehow sleep-walked to my sister's room? Well, I didn't actually mind sleeping for a bit more because she was so warm. I snuggled closer to her and faded to the world of dreams again.

* * *

That's all! How was it? Should i continue this story? Is it worth it? Please tell me if i should change anything or not! Oh and please leave a review~

Rin-chan Desu.

*lucid dream: is when the owner of the dream knows that they are dreaming and are able to control their dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Emotions – chapter 2**

**So, thank you sooooooo much for reading my story, adding it to your "favourites" and following it. Oh, and thank you very much for reviewing! I really appreciated it!**

**As I said on the fist chapter, a guest told me that I shouldn't write the normal type of OC story where they somehow end up in the Kuroshitsuji world. And I totally agree with it because yep, it will become boring if we keep using the same ideas but mine anyway still goes to the Kuroshitsuji world... So I got this sudden inspiration and ... Voilà! Oh but please do tell me if you want the normal OC type of story! (Somehow waking up in Ciel's bed and yadadadadah...) I am not trying to be rude! I really do like those stories! It's just that I'm WAYY to lazy to spell every word out.**

**And! I wanted to tell you that I assure you the Ciel will come out, but not just yet! And I'm using tghe manga version of Queen Victoria not the anime version.**

**IMPORTANT! I changed the title to "The Lost Emotions" because it had to match with the plot... but not yet...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, we all know that I did not, I do not AND will never be able to own Kuroshitsuji... So sad...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Unexpected Meeting

Earl Charles Grey was having a great day. That was what everybody would say if they passed near him. Every step he took, screamed of happiness. As he neared the royal palace's gate, a hand stopped him from behind. Grey tensed, preparing to smack off the hand when, "Grey, compose yourself. We are going into the royal palace, not to a tea party. And try not to skip, okay?" Charles Phipps said, sighing and taking his hand off from Charles Grey's shoulder as Grey relaxed. Phipps was one of the small amount of people that Grey allowed himself to be touched so freely (Not in a perverted way. He is just too arrogant). Grey turned toward Phipps and sulked.

"But how can I not be happy when we are going to report to her majesty that we completed her mission! Humph! Those Mafia, thinking that they can escape from me? I am the Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer AND her butler!" Grey said, quickening his steps and stomping towards the royal palace's entrance.

"Yes, I already know who you are," murmured Phipps as he easily matched his pace with Grey's. "Just calm down okay? And we also have to report to the queen that a prostitute, Mary Ann Nichols was killed by, 'rumour' says, Jack the Ripper."

"Hmmmm. Oh, I forgot about that one. Argh, I do think that Jack the Ripper doesn't have any taste in women. Why would he aim for a prostitute?" Grey muttered as he straightened and entered the royal palace with Phipps right next to him.

* * *

Queen Victoria was having her afternoon tea with her aide, John Brown when she heard a clean knock on her door.

"Enter" She said, as she gently put her teacup back down on its saucer.

The big double doors opened to reveal her two butlers, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps. Smiling at them she said "Come here, Charles and Charles." Both of them entered and knelt in front of her to give her a kiss on her hand as they said "Good-afternoon your majesty." The two Charles also gave John Brown a light salutation as the latter just nodded at them, acknowledging their greeting.

"Now, now, my two Charles, what good news do you have for me?" Queen Victoria asked as her two butlers stood up.

Phipps lifted his head. "The mission that you majesty gave us went very successfully and we gathered some information about the recent murder of a prostitute." said Phipps with a loud and clear voice as he checked his notebook that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"The prostitute that got murdered was called Mary Ann Nichols and the wounds inflicted on her was by some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, resulting to a painful death," continued Grey, "and the police and the other prostitutes call the murderer, 'Jack the Ripper'." Grey finished with a hint of sarcasm.

"**Sigh**... Well, I am glad to hear that my two butlers completed the mission," her majesty said with a relieved sigh. "and you two did not even get a scratch!" she nodded approvingly, winking and returning to her cheerful self. "But, the information about this Jack the Ripper is quite disturbing... Poor soul, for getting killed like that. Oh well, maybe I should assign him to this case." she whispered as a frown appeared on her face.

Earl Charles Grey scowled at the mention of 'him'. He despised that arrogant brat even though he was a noble. Charles Phipps, having sensed his partner's discomfort, lightly patted Grey's shoulder. Grey visibly relaxed under Phipps touch and quickly composed his face.

"Charles Grey," called her majesty the queen, as Grey re-focused on her. "because 'The Season' is arriving, is it possible for you to host The Private Party like last year at your manor? I really would like to visit your parents." Queen Victoria hinted as she tilted her head childishly and smiled mischievously.

Grey tensed and sighed, having already expected her majesty's order. "Yes, your majesty. My parents and I would be honoured to host The Private Party at my manor. The preparations are also nearly complete." Grey said as he bowed.

"Excellent! Just as I expected from my butler. I await your party with excitement." The queen clapped joyfully. "Now, would you like to have a cup of tea?" She asked gesturing to her afternoon tea set. The two butlers declined politely so, the queen released them by saying that they should go and finish the preparation for The Private Party. Having lightly kissed her hand, the Double Charles excused themselves and quietly closed the doors to her majesty's room.

* * *

Silence ensued as the two butlers walked out of the royal palace. While mounting on their horses, Grey suddenly got an excellent idea. "Phipps, do you want to go hunting?" he asked his partner.

"Where?" the other one replied.

"Obviously at my manor!," Grey answered with a smirk. "You can sleep in one of my guest room. The one that is filled with your clothes." Not waiting for an answer, Earl Charles Grey started his horse. Phipps stared at the trail on the ground that Grey made. Sighing and smiling a bit, he quickly followed after his best friend.

* * *

Earl Charles Grey after an exhausting 'hunting' session, stumbled into an armchair. "Hah... hah... You... improved..." He panted as Charles Phipps entered the hall, also slightly panting.

"...Next time.. First inform me that... *sigh*... you did not intend to go to hunting..." Phipps exhaled as he lowered himself into an armchair opposite of Grey.

Yes, it wasn't actually a hunting session. Grey and Phipps did start of with hunting and they had decided to make it a competition. But somehow after Grey lost , he simply attacked Phipps and the horses got wild. Then, it became a wild-goose-chase which resulted in both of them falling off their horses. It was as if they went back to when they were small.

Phipps knew that Grey didn't have enough 'fun' by just disposing the Mafia. Thus, they ended up by having a duel and because both of them didn't like losing, the duel lasted for a long time. After deciding that it was a 'draw', the Double Charles had to walk back from the forest to the manor. (Because the horse ran away.)

"Thanks Charles," Grey said as he rose from his seat, "For getting rid of my boredom." Phipps only hum-ed back. "You know where to go, goodnight" Charles Grey said as he left the grand hall.

* * *

After a long and comfortable bath, Earl Charles Grey laid down on his king sized bed. Day by day, everything became more boring. He did like his job, serving the queen was fine, especially when he had to dispose of somebody, but as the time passed and every event became a routine, he wished for something new. Exhausted by the outdoor session with Phipps, he sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly and ever so softly, his mind gave up and the sleep won over by enveloping him.

In his slumber, Charles Grey felt something warm beside him, wiggling on its own. It felt strange, but not in an unpleasant way. In all his life, he had never sensed any kind of warmness next to him while sleeping. Even when he was still a boy and the thunderstorm was raging, his parents never went to check him or to comfort him when he had a nightmare. They never knew that his childhood had passed as he hid under those covers shaking with fright. Maybe that's how he became scared of ghosts. Therefore, this was his first time feeling this warmth. As the warmth slowly started to leave, he inwardly panicked and faster than thought or time, grabbed the warmth and held it mercilessly as a snake holds its prey, a little bird. Having secured this undeniable warmth, he slowly drifted back to the deepest slumber that sleep could ever offer.

* * *

The manor of the distinguished noble family of Grey lies in the middle of a very large forest, a little distance from London. As the hour ticked and morning arrived, the servants and the maids started their daily assignment. Little did they know, that in a few hours, they would hear their master, Earl Charles Grey's scream filled with horror that would be noted down as history.

Charles Grey woke up feeling the pleasant warmth next to him. As he slowly opened his eyes, his view was filled with a ghost. A female ghost. She was pale, with long black hair that curled around his bed and she had blood red lips. And to top it all, he was EMBRACING this ghost and she was frowning. Did he anger this ghost? He blinked. And blinked again, but the ghost didn't vanish. Finally he couldn't hold his terror any more...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he stumbled out of his bed, knocking off an expensive looking vase in the process. **KA-SHANNNN! **A huge crash was heard as the expensive looking vase shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

I was having a strange dream. It was even a bit sad. The first thing I saw was a hand that was trying to pull me up. Somebody was screaming my name...

_"Rin! Grab on!," he pleaded, "Please, please, please... don't do this to me!"_

_Awe, poor boy, I thought, why is he crying? My eyes tried to focus on his face but I failed. Everything was hazy, crumbling and shaking. I couldn't see properly, but I did see the boy's hand, desperately trying to pull me up. Was I falling? I didn't even have the time to think when suddenly, the world around me shuddered and I lost my grip. The darkness consumed me._

Shouldn't this be a nightmare? How come I wasn't waking up? That was the perfect chance to wake me up when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" A loud high-pitched scream was heard super close to me. I jolted awake, my eye lids flying open. Oh man, who the hell was screaming? My poor ear drums! **KA-SHANNNN! **An ear-shattering sound made me jump. AGAIN? Who the HELL DARED to make so much noise in the EARLY MORNING? I seethed under my breath and got up from the bed, coming face to face with a familiar looking guy.

He stared at me and I stared at him. With each passing seconds, his eyes widened till the point I worried that his eyes would pop out.

"Hey," I said softly, "You okay? Your eyes are gonna pop out if you don't stop widening them!"

As I lifted my hand to calm him. He screamed and recoiled away from me.

"THE GHOST JUST TALKED! SOMEONE HELP!" My whole body froze when he said that. Was he implying that I looked like a GHOST? Plus, how can he scream so much? Doesn't he know that humans have EARS? Now my ear drums were, 'figuratively speaking', BLEEDING!

In the few next seconds, as I and the white haired boy stared at each other, the room totally went quiet. Then, the sound of the rapid footsteps were heard, heading towards this room. As the door slammed open to reveal Charles Phipps, Grey cried in relief.

"Phipps! There's a g-ghost on my bed!"

"A ghost?," Phipps asked looking puzzled.

Last time he checked, ghosts didn't exist in this manor nor in the whole London.

"A ghost on your bed?" he repeated.

Then, his eyes landed on me. As he stared at me, I stared back. I hated it when people just randomly stared at you and didn't say anything. But after a few seconds, I got bored. Heh, I smirked. Maybe I seriously was a genius. I was able to dream a LUCID DREAM! Ha ha ha. The Double Charles were somehow in my dream! Well, to be honest, I actually preferred to see Ciel in my dream but oh well. A progress is a progress. Slowly, I recalled Charles Grey's horror stricken face and everything became so funny that I started to roll on the bed, laughing. (I refuse to 'roll on the floor laughing')

"Hahahaha!," I shrieked while holding my stomach, "I never expected Charles Grey to scream like that in my dream. I didn't know that he was this sacred of ghosts!" I laughed out loud, holding my stomach as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I saw from the corner of my eye that the Double Charles stood frozen on their spot as they saw me laughing my head off. As Phipps slowly recovered, he eyed Grey severely.

"Grey, I never knew that you sleep with a girl."

Grey, staring wide eyed at the female ghost, turned to her partner. "I _don't_ SLEEP with a _girl_!? Why would you say that? Anyway, it doesn't matter, can you please GET RID of that FEMALE GHOST that's laughing super creepily off my bed?"

Phipps sighed at his partner's obliviousness. He walked towards the window and drew the curtains open and to assure his best friend, Phipps came near me and closely observed me. He saw that my cheeks were flushed, no doubt from my lack of oxygen because I laughed way too much.

"Grey, I can assure you that she is no ghost, she is merely a girl. You see that I drew the curtains away? And the girl didn't disappear? That's because she is human. I would think that a ghost is certainly afraid of the light but as you can see, the girl didn't not even flinch. She is still laughing. Happy?" Phipps declared with yet another sigh. He himself sometimes does not even know how he puts up with his best friends bizarreness.

"Hahaha, what a strange dream I'm having! Well, I do accept it since I've always been weird so no doubt that my mind is filled with weirdness too!," I chuckled as I rolled to the end of the bed, "Man! And this bed is so comfortable!" I said as I started swinging my legs over this king sized bed.

Grey having calmed down from his 'Ghost panic' slowly composed his facial features but still not completely believing Phipps' words, decided to check for himself if the girl on his bed was seriously human.

I was delighted when Grey came towards me. He was my second favourite character in the whole Kuroshitsuji manga! I was about to ask him if he was okay from his panic er... attack, when he suddenly lifted his hand and gently touched my cheek. I blushed a different shades of red from the touch. His hand was so warm and so … sexy! I was about to smile at him when,

"I cannot believe this! She isn't a ghost, she's w-warm!" Grey suddenly declared. My smiling eyes immediately morphed into a glaring one. Was he kidding me? He still thought that I was a ghost?

"No shit, Sherlock" I answered, my 3 words dripping with sarcasm.

Grey pulled his hand back as he heard my words. "Your way of talking is extremely inappropriate for a lady!" He humphed turning his head away from me childishly.

"What do you mean 'inappropriate'? Everybody talks like that at this age and time! Mister all-high-and-mighty, for your precious little information, we ARE in the 21st century!" I retorted also turning my head childishly away from him.

"Well, I did sleep enough. And I can't believe that I'm arguing with a character in my dream. Now that I look, I really do believe that I'm a genius! I was able to imagine this Victorian Era's room with such precisions! Yep, I'm a genius," I said, nodding my head in approval. "but, it is really time to wake up," I sighed, "and maybe I'll never be able to dream a luscious dream again. Let's start with the goodbyes~" I hummed as I got up from the bed, skipping towards Charles Grey and stood on the tip of my toes as I stared at him. "Goodbye, Charles Grey!" I said softly as I kissed his left cheek. Charles Grey froze and blushed a deep shade of red. "Awe you are so cute" I said as I smiled at him. Charles Phipps' eyes widened when he also got a kiss on his cheek.

"Ehem...," Phipps coughed as his blush subdued, "Is it possible to ask you a question?," he asked and after I nodded, he continued, "Why do you keep saying that you are in a dream, when you are not? And how do you know our names?"

"Well first, I do understand that you, dream characters," I pointed at Phipps, "would want me, "I pointed at myself, "to continue dreaming so that you can forever live in this dream. But, no matter what you say, I know that we are in the 21st century, but because the Kuroshitsuji happened in the 19th century, the dream is currently also happening in the 19th century or Victorian Era... And I know your names... because I read the manga, Kuroshitsuji. Well, I really should be complimenting myself again because I was able to dream a '19th century styled' dream without any difficulties!" I finished as I praised myself again.

"But you are NOT in a dream!" Charles Grey interjected.

Okay, now, this was weird. How come my dream characters are still so persistent even after my awesome explanation?

"Ah-huh, say whatever you want, it's still obvious to me that I'm in a dream because no such godly creatures as yourselves exist in the real world" I said as I looked at them funnily.

I guessed that Grey finally lost his patience because he strolled towards me and pinched both of my cheeks, HARD.

"OW!," I howled, jerking away from him, as the corners of his mouth pulled up. How _dare_ he laugh when I'm in pain! "that HURT, you idiot! Oh HELL NO! You do NOT pinch a LADY" I shrieked and glared daggers at him as I gently massaged my poor cheeks.

Phipps, having been forgotten rolled his eyes at his best friend and the young girl's exchange. They were arguing as if they were 5 years old kids!

"Miss, I think that Grey pinched your cheeks to prove to you that this is not a dream. A lot of people say that when it 'hurts' in a dream, you are not in a dream but in reality."

I stared at him and my eyes widened.

"And the truth sinks in" Grey commented as my calm face paled and contorted itself into a panicked one.

"But that's impossible! Truth said that he would send me back! He did!" I said in alarm and froze when every single pieces clicked together. Truth at the end of our encounter had said that he was nice so he would send my suitcase with me... He INTENDED to send me into ANOTHER WORLD? But what about my family? I just disappeared! A thousand thoughts raced in and out of my mind... Oh My God! That's not true! It's so impossible that I came into the Kuroshitsuji's world! I pinched myself. I winced when I felt the pain. My hands started to shake as everything became blurry. Tears were threatening to fall out from my eyes.

"But, but... Truth said that he would send me back," I said, my voice wavering, "He said that I-I'll h..h-ave a second ch-chance." I whispered as I crumbled on the floor, my tears spilling from the corners of my eyes.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over me. "It's going to be okay, Miss. Just take a deep breath before you start having a panic attack okay?" Phipps said as he gently patted my head.

Grey's eyes narrowed as he saw what was happening. The girl randomly started crying and Phipps went to comfort her! And he was FORGOTTEN! He didn't like this turn of events at all! Nobody should ever ignore his presence!

"Ehem!," he fake coughed, successfully gaining back their attention, "hey, you don't have to worry, you can stay in this manor until you find a way to go back." He said gently, pulling me up from the cold, hard floor.

"So now, can you please introduce yourself? I don't even know your name! And a guest should always introduce herself, no?" Grey asked as he returned to his cheerful arrogant self.

I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Okay, so.. er... My name is Tsukihime Rin, Rin being my first name, and I'm Japanese but I am from France, because I moved to France when I was 9 years old. Oh and I'm 14 years old right now..." As I continued to introduce myself, I felt myself getting calmer and calmer. Well, I'll just have to worry afterwards. No need to kill myself from worrying. Plus, worrying makes you get wrinkles and I so did not accept wrinkles into my life,.. yet. I was glad that they somehow believed me after I said that I can see a little bit of the future. I mean, I couldn't say that I know this happens and that happens after that, because that'll just creep them out.

After my little introduction, they told me that Queen Victoria has ordered Charles Grey to organise a Private Party at his manor which will occur the day after tomorrow. I sweat-dropped from the news... I didn't know that the queen was allowed to order her butlers to organise a party... Wait, actually she is quite allowed... Well anyway, and Grey nicely told me that because I obviously didn't own any kind of Victorian Era's clothing, he would invite Nina tomorrow for my measurements. I smiled when he said that. Nina, the designer is sooo skilled at designing and oh just, WOW! I absolutely LOVED her styles and her ideas! Being excited was an understatement.

After a few minutes of talking, to my embarrassment, my stomach decided to be known to the world. I blushed in embarrassment but the Double Charles only smiled at me and Charles Grey asked me to go change in the bathroom so that we can go and get some breakfast. Obviously I didn't object because I was pretty eager to satisfy my tummy.

Truth had sent me my suitcase just next to the bed so after quickly finding something suitable, I quickly went into the bathroom. After rapidly changing and going through my little morning routine which consisted of washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair..., I ran out of the bathroom to see the Double Charles already dressed and waiting for me. The moment I cam out, both of them gave me a look then turned away, blushing. As I looked down on what I was wearing, I immediately understood. The women in the 19th century didn't actually show a lot of skin, isn't it? Well, I for starters, was wearing a grey mini skirt, that was decorated by random pink and white letters and a pretty colourful cardigan that exposed pretty much a lot of neck. My outfit finished with a pair of silver high heel sandals.

"Er... Maybe it is a bit... not your style... so WAIT! I'll wear tights okay?" I said as I slammed the bathroom door shut. After putting on a light grey tights, I came out and this time, they didn't look away though Grey still wanted to complain.

"Happy?," I quickly asked before Grey could say a word, "because now, most of my legs are 'hidden' by the tights. Let's go!" Grey just blushed and mumbled a "yeah".

* * *

The breakfast was extremely delicious and we all enjoyed it. Thankfully, Charles Grey had already informed the servants of my presence, so they didn't look at me weirdly. As we finished breakfast, two servants came in, interrupting us from our conversation by handing the two Charles a formal looking letter. Phipps, after reading his, just sighed and stood up, looking a bit apologetic at me. Grey only other hand, rolled his eyes, sighed and started sulkng.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I looked at them. Did something bad happen? Well, currently I still didn't figure out if I was in the manga version or the anime version and I really had no clue on which arc we were currently in.

"Well," Phipps said as he lightly scratched his head, looking a bit troubled, "John Brown just sent us a letter, saying that her majesty, Queen Victoria, disappeared from the royal palace again."

My eyes widened at the news. I had no idea that the queen always escaped the royal palace! But from what I saw in the manga, she did actually look like the type to do those reckless things.

"But why would she escape the royal palace?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's because she always wants to check if there's any problem in London! And just because she wants to look like she's harmless, she always sneaks out of the palace without an escort! Tch! And we were planning to show you around London!" Grey complained as he also got up from his seat.

"Oh, that's so nice of you two! And I really do think that she's a great queen! Just don't worry about the visit to London, we do have plenty of time! Just go and find the queen okay? Because we don't want her to be in any danger. Isn't John Brown asking for your help?" I smiled, happy that they cared a bit for me and a little impressed by the queen.

"We are sorry," Grey said as he smiled, "Oh and you can look around the manor! If you need any help, just ask one of the maids." He said as Phipps and him went out of the dining hall.

* * *

As Phipps and Grey mounted on their horses, "Well, this is something new" Phipps suddenly said.

"Yeah, but can you believe that she is from the 21st century?" asked Grey curious of his partner's answer.

"Maybe... At least, I can say that she is very different," Phipps answered as they hurried towards London, "Can't believe that you slept in the same bed as her." Phipps suddenly said, a rare teasing smile on his face.

"! That was... I don't know! She just randomly appeared there!," Grey quickly retorted, a slight blush coating his face, "Anyway, let's hurry and find the queen!" Grey exclaimed and both butlers increased their speed, galloping towards London.

As the wind rushed around them, the thought that came into Grey's mind was that maybe, just maybe, this girl would get rid of his boredom...

* * *

After turning to a corridor, going through a hall, running up the stairs and bumping into a door, I decided that I was lost. I mean, how can we _not_ get lost when this whole place was gigantic! Sighing, I walked to the end of the corridor and decided to just open a random door.

The room was big. The windows were opened as if somebody just recently used this room. In the middle of this room, stood a beautiful white grand piano. Oh, it was so beautiful. As I neared it, I just couldn't resist the temptation to play this instrument. Finally falling head first into the temptation, I sat down and started playing my favourite song. It was called 'Love me' written by Yiruma, a Korean composer that I admired a lot. As the music flowed, the memories with my families came rushing back. When the song ended and I opened my eyes, I realised that my cheeks were wet with my tears. Okay, maybe, I really did miss my family. I missed them a lot.

**Clap, clap, clap. **I quickly turned around to see a well dressed old lady clapping and smiling softly at me.

"My dear, you do play the instrument well," she said softly, I slightly blushed at the compliment and murmured a small thank you, "But, what's wrong? Wipe those tears away, I wouldn't want to see a such cute lady's face stained with salty tears!," she told me softly and slowly came towards me, handing me a handkerchief, "Well, the truth is that I did not expect to find a lady your age in this manor... Because I came to spy on my little cute butler." she laughed and winked at me.

I realised at that moment that she was the head of England, her majesty, Queen Victoria.

* * *

Voilà! Was it okay? I promise you that the main characters would eventually appear! But not yet. I wanted to write this story in a different way... Oh and can you please tell me if the chapter was too long or not?

**Anyway, just for a bit of fun, can you tell me who are your 5 male favourite characters and 5 female main characters in Kuroshitsuji?**

**Mine is let's see...**

**5 male characters: Ciel! coz he's adorable!; Charles Grey coz he's weird...; Lau because he's just sooo funny; Sebastian... i'm surprised that he's the 4th one in my favourite characters... And then.. maybe, William?**

**5 female characters: Frances Phantomhive-Midford, I admire her sooo much! Especially in the Ship Voyage arc! I love how she fights the bizarre dolls! ; Madame Red! She's so funny! ; Nina because of her designs and the fact that her way of thinking is very different from the other people... ; Elizabeth, when she fights. I like her when she's cute too but i prefer when she fights... Then the last is Mey-Rin. She's so cool when she shoots with the guns and stuff!**

And please tell me yours! Coz it's fun~~ :)

Hope that you liked this chapter! and please leave a review!

Also, I just wanted to tell my readers that I was seriously elated that you read this story. I never expected ANYBODY to even click on my story because it was the first day and yeah... So THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Emotions – chapter 3**

**Hello~ My beautiful readers! I finished writing the 3rd chapter so I decided that I'll just upload it! Okay, first let me tell you this. This chapter sucks A LOT because i just quickly wanted to pass this part... And plus, this chapter is pretty boring... So, I am so sorry! I am currently writing the 4th chapter and I am pretty sure that Ciel is going to FINALLY appear! And the manga plot is going to start in the next few chapters... I hope...**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following this story and adding it to your favourite list!**

**Now, Please Enjoy! (Extremely sorry that this chapter really really sucks... ~\(-) )**

**Dislamer: Disclaimed!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Getting to know the Queen

Queen Victoria and I were sitting on a picnic set and were admiring the view that the Grey family has provided us with. The roses in the front garden were fully blooming and the bushes were all nicely trimmed. No maids or servants were here. There was only me and her because she had insisted that we do not disturb the people of the manor from their preparation for the Private Party. She had said that we would only be in their way and intrude them. Well, I was fine with that because I did enjoy feeling the sun on my face again.

She had told me that the Private Party was an occasion where she, the queen,allowed herself to relax and enjoy the life of a normal person.

"But your majesty," I said as I refilled her cup with earl grey tea, "I think that your butlers and aide are worried sick for your safety. This morning, after your disappearance from the royal palace, Mr. John Brown had sent a message to the Double Charles saying that your majesty had escaped the palace again."

"Ho, ho, ho. Do not worry your pretty head with that matter. My aide and butlers can obviously survive for a few more hours without me. Well, I will have a nice good laugh when I see that they found out that this time, I did not head towards London but instead directly came to pay them a little visit." Queen Victoria laughed good-naturedly as she sipped her tea.

I sighed and smiled as I realised that I wouldn't be able to change her mind in this matter. She was determined to troll her butlers and aide... Poor them, I thought as I also sipped my tea.

Delicately putting my teacup back to its saucer, I replayed the hours that I passed with Queen Victoria.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Young lady, can you tell me my name?" Queen Victoria asked, as I wiped my tears away. _

"_My name is Tsukihime Rin. Well in England, you would call me Rin Tsukihime... and I am Japanese and I was born on in 1998...!" I quickly stopped myself when I realized that I had just said that I was born in the 20th century._

"_Hm? In 1998? My dear, are you a time traveller? Can you tell me..." And that's how Queen Victoria squeezed all the information that I could give to her out of me._

_~ Flashback ends ~_

Well, I had told her everything. How I am actually from the 21st century, but I didn't actually come from the same world as her. How it was actually like a parallel word from this one, how this world existed in a book and because I've read this book, I kind of knew the future... But only one future.

I talked for a long time, but not even once, did she exclaim and say that it was impossible, or that I was a liar, or something like that. I was glad that she understood me and noticed that I was insecure. The only thing she showed was the slight surprised look during my speech or the face that was filled with curiosity, as if she was listening for the first time to a fairy tale. She was a very good listener. I never expected the Queen to be somebody this kind, funny and enthusiastic.

She also told me about her past, how she had met her deceased husband that she loved dearly, about London and the daily events that passed in the royal palace. It was fun talking to her. It was as if she was the grandmother that I never had. Yeah... my two grand-mothers died before I came into this world... Well, it was actually embarrassing how she kept teasing me that I and Grey were a nice pair. Though, thanks to her talking, I analysed that Jack the Ripper Arc had yet to start. I was extremely pleased to have gotten this answer. I really wanted to save Madame Red from her sad fate. She loved Ciel so much and she really didn't deserve that death. The Death Reaper, William had said that Grell, the cross dressing guy that adored Sebastian, killed somebody that wasn't supposed to die yet. And that was Madame Red. I definitely had to save her.

We talked and talked for hours. Both of us won't in a hurry, but as the sun started to fall and her two butlers still didn't come back, Queen Victoria finally decided to end the Double Charles' and John Brown's misery.

"Well my dear Rin, it was nice talking to you," she said, as we neared the entrance gate, "and don't forget that next time, you have to play me the guitar!" She exclaimed excitingly.

"Yes, your majesty." I said as I smiled at her. I didn't expect her to remember that I knew how to play the guitar.

"Goodbye Rin, take good care of yourself and my two butlers. If you have any problem, just come find me. You know where I live. I'll always be at the palace." She said softly as she lightly kissed my forehead.

As she climbed up on her horse and put on her goggles, she handed me a silver necklace. It had the royal crest carved on it and a white pearl attached to it. I stared wide-eyed at her for giving me something this beautiful.

"It's a small token of gratitude from me for telling me these wonderful stories of yours! And if the guards don't let you pass when you try to visit me, just shove this into their faces and they will absolutely let you pass!" She winked as I sweat-dropped for what she was saying.

"Thank you, your majesty. This necklace is so beautiful!" I said, touched by her kindness.

I had waved and waved till she became nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon as the sun finally came down.

* * *

The moment I entered back into the entrance hall, the maids rushed me into a gigantic bathroom and started stripping down. I got so embarrassed that I thought that I was going to explode. It took me more than 10 minutes to assure them that I did know how to wash myself and they thankfully abandoned the mission to clean me. As I got out of the bathroom, two maids quickly rushed to me and against my will, started to dry me. Being embarrassed was an understatement. Well, the nice part was that after drying my hair and putting me into a nice long night-gown, one of the maid started to softly brush my hair. It had felt so good.

"Hey," I asked them softly, "Can you tell me your name?"

Both of them visibly tensed by hearing my voice and started to bow at me as if they had done something terrible.

"Oh, we are extremely sorry that we did not first introduce ourselves!" The two maids quickly apologised.

"My name is Ella," said the girl who brushed my hair, "and she is my twin sister, Emma"

"Lord Grey ordered us to take care of you. From now on, we will be your personal maids." Emma said as she bowed.

Awe, that's so cool! I inwardly squealed. I get to have personal maids? I have to thank Grey afterwards! Plus they are twins! I was especially fond of twins being a Gemini and all. On top if that, both of them were so pretty! Ella had a reddish-brown hair that she tied at the left side of her head and she had hazel eyes. Emma only other side, had a strikingly bright blond hair that she tied at the right side of her head and she also had hazel eyes. I frowned as they were still bowing down at me. Both of them looked like they were around my age.

"Can you please don't treat me like a princess? I mean, I am so happy that somebody as pretty as you girls are being my personal maids but... Just treat me like a friend. Okay?" I pleaded as I softly lifted their heads up with my hands.

"But, miss!-" As Emma tried to protest, I immediately hushed her by putting my index finger on her lips.

"How old are you?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the left side.

"We are fifteen years old, miss." Ella answered because I still had my index finger on her sister's lips.

"You see, you are only fifteen. Just one year older than me. Si take off the miss and the title, just call me Rin, okay? Yes. Let's become friends!," I said as I took my hand off from Emma's lips. "And don't worry, Grey will be informed so he won't object you from calling Rin. Okay?" I said as I smiled.

At first, they hesitated, but seeing pleading my puppy eyes, they finally agreed. Yes! I mentally cheered! Now, I got two awesome twin friends!

Even though, it was already pretty late, I decided that I'll wait for the two Charles and tell them what happened today.

I had nicely asked Emma and Ella for directions to the kitchen. I guessed the Grey family had several kitchens because this one looked like it was unused and my two maids had kindly asked me if I needed any help but I just thanked them and asked them to go to rest for today. After finding the chocolate and the milk, I immediately started to make 3 cups of hot chocolate. Carrying the 3 cups of hot chocolate downstairs to the entrance hall, I pulled a tea-table and an armchair just by the fire and started to sip on my hot chocolate.

The more I stared at the burning fire, dancing in the fireplace, the more my drowsiness increased. By the time, I heard the faint horse hooves slamming against the road, I was already slowly slipping into oblivion.

* * *

Charles Grey pushed the heavy entrance door open as the warm air rushed around him. He saw that the fireplace was still lit and was about to shout for a servant when-

"Shhhh!" Phipps quickly silenced him by pointing at the girl curled on the armchair, by the fire.

"She's fallen asleep." Grey commented as he walked towards the sleeping girl.

"I guess that she was waiting for us," Phipps said as he knelt down and ruffled the girl's head. "And she's sound asleep."

Phipps looked up to see Grey, drinking the liquid that was on the tea-table. He had hearts in his eyes...

"Grey? What kind of expression are you making? And what are you drinking?"

"This? I was thirsty so I drank it. And it's so delicious! It's sweet and warm and hmmmm!" Grey said as he closed his eyes savoured the flavour.

As Phipps took a sip from the 3rd cup, he immediately realised that it was chocolate. Melted and put with milk. Indeed, it was something delicious.

"Grey, let's carry Rin to your room." Phipps said as he put the now empty cup back on the tea-table.

"Why my r-room?" Grey stuttered as the colour red tinted his face.

"Because I know you well. You feel more secure if you slept with her right? Just don't do anything that'll get you a slap from me, to her. Okay?," Phipps said as he lifted Rin off from the armchair, "Let's go."

And that's how my first day in Kuroshitsuji ended.

* * *

I woke up and my eyes somehow landed again on the ceiling of Grey's room. The same Victorian era styled ceiling, covered in random squares and triangles. Don't look at me like that! Nobody likes to randomly describe a ceiling, you know? And obviously, I wasn't about to randomly freak out because I pretty much always easily accepted strange facts after a day. Okay, today I'm somehow using the word 'random' a lot...

As I got up from Grey's bed, I heard a slight muffle. Turning towards the sound, I saw Grey's sleeping face, half covered by the covers. Awe he's sooo cute! I inwardly squealed as I lightly caressed his hair. It was so soft and silky! I couldn't help inwardly squealing so I mentally slapped myself. My god! I have to compose myself! If I don't stop now, I'm gonna start harassing him! But, to satisfy my fan-girl feeling, I poked his cheek. It was so squishy and soft! AHHHHH! So cute! Maybe I was making a lot of noise because he slowly opened his eyes.

"Rin? You are awake?" Grey asked groggily as he sat up.

"'Morning Grey! Hmmm, yep and I slept super well!" I said as I quickly pecked him on the cheek and slid down the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Unknown to me,

"!" Grey's hand flew to where I had kissed him and blushed a deep shade of red.

I decided while we were having breakfast that now was the perfect time to tell them what happened yesterday while they went to search for the queen.

"Charles," I called, gaining Phipps and Grey's attention, "You didn't find the queen yesterday right?" I asked as I smiled gleefully.

"How do you know that?" Grey asked as his eyes widened by my sudden question.

"Because," I sang as I clapped my hand like a little child, "she came here yesterday!"

"What?" Phipps and Grey said in perfect synchronisation.

"I repeat. She came here yesterday and we talked," I paused as I sipped my milk, "and she highly wished to troll you guys."

Phipps sighed. "That's to be expected from her majesty."

"Yeah but still! How come you didn't tell us!" Grey exclaimed.

"Er... use your brain. We are not in Harry Potter here. You think that I can randomly find an owl and ask it to deliver a message to you?" I asked, feeling very annoyed by Grey's stupidity. He's supposed to be intelligent!

"Well, but still-" Grey's sentence was cut off as the door slammed open to reveal Nina, in her brightest glory.

"Charles Grey? You wished for my assistance?" She yelled loudly as she scanned the room and her eyes found me.

"And who is this girl?" she asked as she marched towards me. "Oh and the clothes she wears! So revealing, showing your legs like that! YES! I have found somebody who also thinks like me!"

"...Hello? I am Rin-"

"Nina, today I invited you because I need you to design a lot of clothes for her. Dresses, gloves, night gowns... Everything that we need." Grey quickly interrupted me and gave me a look that said 'make Nina work so she'll shut up'.

* * *

I was now in a carriage, with Phipps and Grey in front me, rattling against the street of London. They had decided to take me around London and I wasn't complaining because I did want to see this Victorian Era London.

As I stared around the old-fashioned buildings, I quietly smiled to myself and thought that I really did like Nina.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Nina dragged me into a room and started to rip my clothes off. She made me lift my arms up and randomly started to measure me while she kept muttering that she had great ideas and yadadadada..._

_She commented that it was her first time seeing my type of clothes and to show her my other clothes, this time, I dragged her into Grey's room and showed her all of my other clothes. She was nearly hyperventilating as she looked at my clothes, carefully feeling them and looking at them as if they were treasures. Because she was nearly drooling over them, I told her that she can keep some of them with her. She was soooo happy that she had nearly choked me in her bear hug._

_We had talked and talked about outfits and I started drawing modern outfits for her until she looked at her watch and said that she had to go because she had another 'rendezvous'. _

_Before she left, she had winked at me and said that with her clothes, I would be a girl that every men would drool over... I wasn't sure if I was supposed to thank her or not because I don't think I appreciated people drooling at the sight of me._

_~ Flashback ~_

As the carriage stopped, I returned to the present.

"We arrived." Grey said as he helped me out of the carriage.

We were currently in the middle of the street with so many shops around us. I ohhh-ed and ahhh-ed. It was so old styled and cool! As we passed a shop that had a wooden sword hanging on the doorknob, I suddenly got this amazing idea.

"Hey, can you guys train me in fencing?" I suddenly asked, causing them to stare at me, "What? Did I say something weird?" I asked them as I continued walking.

"Why would you want to do fencing?" Grey asked, tilting his head.

"Because, fencing is cool and because it's not my hobby to be protected by boys while girls just stand there when there's danger!" I declared loudly, "Also, because back when I was home, my best friend and I just started to go to fencing classes and it was fun..."

Phipps looked at me kindly and said, "Don't expect us to be nice to you because you are a girl, if we train you, it will be harsh. Understand?"

"YES SIR!" I squealed and hugged Phipps. Phipps' eyes just widened a bit and he lightly patted my head. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll definitely be a good student!" I sang as I released him.

Grey frowned at the close contact between Rin and his best friend. He strangely felt annoyed. Not knowing why he was feeling annoyed, he tossed the feeling aside and continued walking with the other two around London.

* * *

As we arrived back at the manor, a servant presented Grey with a letter.

"We have to head out again," Grey said as he read the letter and tossed it to the fireplace, "to the royal palace."

"Royal palace?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because the queen is bored..." Grey said as he headed out to the carriage again.

* * *

Queen Victoria greeted us with open arms. "Rin and my two Charles! Come, come! Let's have some tea, okay? And my two Charles, I have a small mission for you two."

Queen Victoria didn't kick me out from the room but I didn't want to intrude so I quickly went to the far corner of the room. After the two Charles received their mission, both of them just waved at me and left.

"Sorry, my dear. Now let's train you!" Queen Victoria said as she led me into a chair. Train me? I didn't even have the time to speak before she started to dump books and books of manners on my lap.

"Now, I'll personally train you to become a proper lady. Because you came from the 21st century, you haven't actually learned how to dance and all right?" She asked as I shook my head, "Don't worry! We have a whole afternoon! So now, you have to first stand like this..."

Hours and hours passed but Queen Victoria still wasn't satisfied. She was actually pretty strict. Making me walk with books on my head, sitting down straightly, how to 'properly' use a silverware. She even teached me how to dance, but because she was also a woman, she made me fance with John Brown. I was extremely sorry that after today, he would get lots of bruises on his feet.

At last, after hours and hours of training, I was dead tired and she nodded approvingly.

"Now you are perfect! A real lady! Ohohohoho, I should do that more often! It makes me feel younger to be a teacher again!" Queen Victoria said happily as she sat down on her armchair. "Now, Rin. It's time to talk!" At that moment, I realised that the wasn't a frail woman at all! I was dead tired and she wasn't even sweating!

She asked me what actually happens in the book that I read in the parallel world. So I told her that Ciel was the main character and the book (manga) revolved around them, and how there was also an anime that also talked about them. Throughout my talking, she was very attentive, drinking up every detail. As I finished talking, she asked me,

"You really like Ciel don't you?"

"Yes! He's so cute and the eye patch is so cool and..." I suddenly stopped because I realised that I was rambling about Ciel's cuteness.

She just chuckled and asked me, "Then, how about Grey? Do you like him?"

"... I e-er... yeah?" I stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Rin, answer me honestly okay? Would you like to live with Ciel?" she asked looking straight at me.

"!" I blinked and just looked at her. "YES! I would love to live with him and help him when he's in trouble! Because he easily attract troubles..." I said as I smiled, thinking about Ciel.

"Oh and I almost forgot, for the Private Party, do you want him to come? Who do you want to invite? I can invite them for you!" She asked me, her eyes twinkling.

"But! Your majesty, you are being too kind! Spoiling me! You already teached me how to be a proper lady and now you are asking me to choose who I want to invite? T-This party was organised for you! I would never ask your majesty to invite some people who you majesty does not appreciate!" I cried.

"Ohhhh, then let me spoil you! I haven't met an interesting girl like you in a long time! So just tell me okay?" She told me nicely as her eyes brightened.

We talked and played at walked around the palace. Occasionally, she would point out how I should walk more swiftly or teach me how to speak more politely. When her two Charles came back from their mission, she praised them and bid us goodnight, saying that she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes I know... it sucked and it was short... I am soooo SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyway, random question for fun. (I decided that at the end of each chapter, I'll ask questions because I want to know you guys better and it'll be fun! Do not worry, I am not going to stalk you guys!)**

**Do you think that intelligence is beauty?**

**I don't actually know.. On a random picture that I found, there was this girl on it and it said "Intelligence is Beauty..."**

**Voila, that's all! Have a good day~**

**Rin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Emotions – chapter 4**

**Hello! So, was chapter 3 okay? **

**I was sooooo happy today thanks to Paxloria's amazing reviews so I was able to quickly finish this chapter!**

**I am now officially going to say that chapter 5 will be the start of the manga. I am not sure if I am going to add the anime stories in or not though... (Yes! I just finished watching the first season~~ So happy!) This one is definitively longer and yeah...**

**Thank you so much for Reviewing, Following and adding this story to your favourite!**

**I have to also thank especially Paxloria for giving me such an awesome idea and helping me a lot in this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! and tohru15 for always reviewing and helping me!**

**Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Er... Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me...**

**Enjoy and please leave a review! A few word is fine!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Double Mission

The wind was howling around me, rattling against the windows. It was so cold... somebody was calling my name. I opened my eyes.

Okay, this time, I wasn't staring at Grey's room's ceiling. Instead, I was staring at a pure white ceiling. What? I remembered pretty well that yesterday, I climbed on Grey's bed.

"Hehehehehe..." I shot up when I heard the familiar laugh, I turned around to see Truth, sitting cross-legged and he was wearing the coat that I gave him.

"Glad you like my coat," I said sarcastically, "so, what do you want _now_?" I asked a bit harshly to my surprise.

"Hmmm... I just wanted to ask if you were doing okay over there." Truth smiled, showing his big white teeth. "Oh and I have to ask you to do something for me."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Truth, "What do I have to do?"

"Gather the lost emotions." Truth stated simply.

"Erm... care to speak to me in English?" I said as I stared at Truth, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yes, yes, miss little impatient. I am asking you to do exactly what I said. Gather the lost emotions. You see? No. You don't actually see... But anyway, I sent you to the Kuroshitsuji world so that you can gather the emotions."

"Er... Still don't get it?" I said as my face turned into a grimace. Lost emotions? What the hell is this stupid little git thinking about?

"And just to tell you, I can hear your thoughts because I am also you. So, care to say it to me out loud?" Truth smiled gleefully.

"No, if you know what I am thinking, then I don't need to say it out loud~" I sang as I put on a fake smile, "Anyway, why do I have to gather some random emotions? From where?" I asked, becoming serious.

"My, I didn't expect you to be this stupid," Truth laughed as my right eyebrow visibly twitched, "obviously, you have to gather them from Kuroshitsuji. That's the reason _why_ I sent you there. You were bored right?" Truth asked as I slowly nodded, "So you do know how it's absolutely so scary to be bored right? That's what it's happening to the Kuroshitsuji world. If the emotions keeps disappearing, the Kuroshitsuji world was going to become a monochrome world. So, I want you to gather them and send them to me so that I can restore them to that world again."

_Well isn't that ironic? Kuroshitsuji is a monochrome world because it's a manga..._ I thought.

"Hmmm Okay? It seems to be an interesting task, I guess... And so, how am I supposed to gather them? Plus, they are not something touchable so...?"

"Oh, Don't worry. Each emotion has a specific colour that you will be able to see. You just have to gather the eight main emotions that a human being shows. Here take this," Truth said as he threw me a necklace that had a round silver container with eight different parts in the middle, "You can put those emotions in there, and take this, that'll help you find those emotions." He said as he handed me a ring. It had a pure white diamond on it. I put it on my right middle finger and put the necklace around my neck.

"And finally, do you know which colours belong to which emotions?" Truth asked, raising his eyebrows. Hey, he didn't have those eyebrows a few seconds ago!

"Ah.. No?" I said a bit gingerly.

Truth sighed. "Well, I expected that... So, here you go." He handed me a piece of paper which showed the main eight emotions and the other emotions. Ecstasy was yellow; admiration, a light green; terror being a dark green colour; amazement, a light blue; grief, a dark blue; loathing being purple, rage being red and vigilance being orange.

"...Thanks?" I said a bit unsure... "So, what happens when I get all those emotions back to you?"

"Oh, you will be able to go back to your world. And before you finish gathering the emotions, you won't be able to die." Truth said flatly. "Then, have a nice trip~"

He waved his hand and the floor suddenly disappeared, resulting in making me fall straight into the darkness...

* * *

My eyes shot open and I realised that I was back in Grey's room. Truth said that I won't be able to die? Means that I can cheat death? That's AWESOME! Anyway, I turned around to find Grey, but he was absent from his usual spot next to me. Hm? Where did he go? I got up and went out of Grey's room, paddling bare foot towards the dining hall.

"Rin!" Before I arrived at the dining hall, I turned around to find Emma, Ella and a dozen of other maids running towards me with boxes and boxes of things.

"What's that?" I asked as I gestured with my chin to the boxes.

"Oh that's just some of the clothes that Miss Nina finished making! Lord Grey asked us to wake you up and prepare you for the party but you won't in your room.. so..." Emma trailed off as she looked at me. "Now, it's time to dress you up!" Ella finished excitingly.

* * *

"...!" I gasped as Emma tightened the hourglass corset again. "No... ha..ha.. I c-can't breath!" I panted as I felt my organs being hideously squeezed. I mean, at first, I was reluctant but they kept saying that it was okay, and that they won't squeezed me to death. I mean look at me! I am soooo dying!

"STOP! ha...ha... PLEASE! I am dying!" I screamed and panted at the same time as Emma tightened the laces again.

"Rin, one more squeeze and you'll have the smallest waist in the whole wide world" Ella said as she winked at me.

"... I DON'T CA- Argh!" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence as Emma pulled again. Finally, she stopped and I crumbled to the floor.

"Done!" Emma and Ella said as they wiped their foreheads.

"I.. am NEVER going through THAT again" I said as I stood up, finding that sitting down was worse than standing up. Well, I perfectly knew that from now on, because Nina's clothes arrived, I'd have to go through that everyday... But right now, I couldn't care less.

As I turned around, I saw that my two personal maids were opening several boxes at once, searching for the best dress that'll suit me. Well I can say that Nina is incredible, every single dress was incredibly stylish and pretty.

As I scanned the dresses on Grey's bed, my eyes landed on a pure white dress, with soft green laces on them. "I want that one!" I said as I pointed at that dress. It was so beautiful. After carefully helping me put the dress, the two maids started to do my hair. Me, I just sat down and started to apply some light make-up my face.

"Oh, Rin! You are so beautiful! Just like a real lady!" Ella exclaimed as she finished checking me.

My hair was now cascading down on the left side of my face in soft waves and they also added a pretty big red rose on the right side of my face. My dress revealed my shoulders and I had a white choker around my neck. In all, I was covered in white except the rose and the light green laces. Well, I didn't mind because my favourite colours were green and white, plus my favourite flower was the rose.

"Well, can I go now? When are the guests arriving?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Hmmm. I actually think they are already here you know? Queen Victoria arrived 10 minutes ago..."

"WHAT!" I screamed as I ran through the corridor, coming close to the staircase.

"_Rin, remember that you are not to run around noisily around guests." _

I stopped running as I remembered one of the lesson that Queen Victoria taught me. Well, I would just have to start walking then! Plus, I didn't actually think that I'd be able to survive a trip of tumbling down the flight of stairs even though Truth said that I was currently 'immortal'.

I slowly walked down the stairs and indeed, her majesty and the other guests were already there. Yes, I had invited the Midford family, Lau and her 'sister' Ran-Mao, Madame Red (Angelina Durless) and obviously, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

Oh, and to the other guests' surprise, I had also asked the Undertaker to come. Queen Victoria had only raised her eyebrows at me and agreed. To my surprise, Elizabeth was desperately trying to hide from the Undertaker while he was drooling over her... That's actually kind of creepy. But somehow, Ciel and Sebastian were missing. Inwardly, I was jumping up and down as I looked at each of their faces. I was their biggest fan! As Queen Victoria saw me, she smiled and nodded approvingly at my behaviour for not yet jumping up and down (outwardly).

Phipps and Grey both came to take my hand as I came to the end of the stairs.

"You look stunning." Grey whispered to me as I blushed and he started leading me towards the guest.

"I agree." Phipps murmured as he took my other hand.

"Thanks!" I said smiling, "You two look absolutely fit too!" I said in a very British accent.

As the two Charles led me towards that Queen, I wasn't sure on how to act. Should I act as if it was my first time meeting her? Would I ruin her name if I casually talked to her? A lot of things seemed to pass around in my head. Queen Victoria, sensing my distress, quickly solved my problem by saying,

"Oh! My dear Rin! How you look so stunningly beautiful in that dress!" As she came towards me and lightly kissed my forehead.

The other guests visibly seemed to be surprised by her majesty's words. Grey just smirked proudly and started to introduce me.

"Everybody, let me introduce you, Rin," as he gestured at me, "she is Japanese and is currently staying at my manor. She is one of my honoured guest." I blushed a pretty shade of red. So embarrassing!

Madame Frances came towards me as I bowed towards her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Marchioness Frances. I have heard that you were an excellent sword wielder."

She seems to think of me as polite enough because she lightly nodded her head in approval. I let out a relieved sigh. I thought that she was going to change my hair style or something.

Elizabeth, suddenly came out from nowhere and grasped my hands in hers.

"Oh Miss Rin! You are soooo cute! Your dress is sooo cute!" She started squealing just as her mother's voice thundered across the room.

"Elizabeth! That is not how a proper acts! Learn from Miss Rin!"

I cringed when she looked at Elizabeth sternly and her glaring gaze turned towards me.

"Please take care of my daughter." She said as she lightly smiled at me. At ME! I just awkwardly nodded and she left her daughter with me, as she went to the other side of the hall.

Just as I was going to talk to Elizabeth, the front door opened to show Ciel and Sebastian in their beautiful suits. In the next seconds, Elizabeth disappeared from sight and re-appeared in front of Ciel, choking the air out of him. I just smiled at him softly when his eyes (eye because the other one is covered...) landed on me, but inwardly, I was dying! He LOOKED at me! KYAAAAAAA, He is sooooooo CUTE!

I slowly walked towards him with Charles Grey, randomly appearing next to me.

"Tch, the brat also came, and who invited the Undertaker? He is awfully scary and he is a commoner." He said as he shook his head in disaproval.

"Grey, I am sorry but, I was the one who invited him. Don't worry, he's not a ghost and I am also a commoner you know?" I said as I lightly squeezed his hand.

"Rin, I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Grey quickly apologised.

"It's okay!"

* * *

_Apparently, all the guests have arrived,_ Ciel thought. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place, and why he had to come to this party. Yesterday afternoon, he received a letter from her majesty that said that he HAD to go to a party organised at Charles Grey's manor. Ciel hated parties. And he didn't like Charles Grey either. Wow, he was sounding extremely negative isn't it. As he scanned around the room, he saw the Undertaker. _The Undertaker? _Why was he here? I mean isn't this supposed to be the queen's _Private Party?_

He continued to look around the room, when his eyes landed on a pair of warm brown eyes. It was a girl's. He could obviously tell that she was Asian but before he could think of anything, Elizabeth slammed into him and started swinging him as if he only weighted 1 kg. _Dammit Lizzy! _He thought, everybody is going to laugh at him now. He could definitely hear the complaints that Edward was throwing at him. Something along the lines of : Hey! Stop harassing my sister, you brat! Ciel's eyebrow visibly twitched at that comment. _Who's harassing who?_ He thought angrily.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are going to kill him if you keep swinging him like that. Let the poor boy go." I said as I neared them.

"But Ciel is sooo cute! How can I not want to hug him?" She said as she looked at me, pouting slightly. Ciel looked at me, his eyes filled with gratefulness.

"Well, I can see that he is absolutely adorable!" I said as I clapped my hands together, "By the way," I neared him and lightly kissed his left cheek, "My name is Rin." I smiled when I saw that he was blushing furiously from my kiss.

"Hey! Rin! Why did you kiss my Ciel!" Lizzy said frowning at me.

I just winked at her and said, "Because I have the tendency to kiss a cute person's cheek and as you can see, Ciel is absolutely adorable!"

"Ohohohohoho," Her majesty laughed as she saw our interaction, "It's been so long since I saw my cute little boy smile!"

"Your majesty!" Ciel exclaimed as he blushed harder.

Madame Red and Lau, suddenly came towards me.

"Oh, but you are so cute too!" Madame Red exclaimed as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks?" I said a bit startled. I did like Madame Red, but the kiss was a bit unexpected.

"And may I get a kiss from this beautiful lady?" Lau suddenly came in front of me and lightly kissed my hand.

"Ohhhhh, and me too? Hehehe" Undertaker suddenly also appeared in front of me.

"O-okay?" And as Lau bumped the Undertaker away and lowered his head for me to kiss him, Grey pulled me away from them and Madame Red slapped Lau's shoulder.

"How dare you ask her to kiss you when you are NOT even CUTE! And you too!" Madame Red screeched as she slapped Lau again and pointed at Undertaker, while Lau just laughed and Undertaker just smiled. Masochists? I thought as I lightly tilted my head. Oh well, I really loved the bickering between Madame Red and Lau though. They were so funny!

* * *

After the introductions which included in Lau getting slapped around by Madame Red a lot, the party really started.

Lau had asked me to dance with him and I didn't refuse. But the annoying this is that the whole time while we were dancing, he just kept flirting with me and I absolutely had no idea how to respond to him. I mean, am I supposed to say 'oh my gosh, thank you' or 'no, I'm not cute at all'?

So, I just asked him, "Do you flirt with every girl that you see?"

This sentence resulted in Lau opening his eyes wide and stared at me with a surprised look on his face. Was I too frank? Just before he answered, thankfully Madame Red intercepted us by slapping Lau over the head and said that he was harassing her little girl. I mean, when the hell did I become her little girl? I didn't mind it though because I did like her a lot.

Then, Lau asked Madame Red to dance with him and they danced, while Ran-Mao was perched on the couch like a real cat. The Undertaker kept standing next to the food corner and look at the paintings on the wall. Edward kept asking Elizabeth to dance with him while she kept asking Ciel to dance with her but as Ciel refused and Elizabeth left, I decided to tell Ciel something really important.

As I walked to Ciel, I didn't notice Grey's hand reaching towards me, trying to ask me for a dance.

"Excuse me Earl Phantomhive, can you please come with me for a few seconds?" I said as Ciel looked at me, "Oh and you can also bring your butler, Sebastian with you, if you don't feel safe with me." Ciel's eyes widened at the fact that I knew his butler's name as Sebastian smiled his fake smile.

Before I closed the door to a study (room), I looked around to check if anybody followed us. Satisfied, I shut the door and turned around to see Ciel, already sitting on an armchair, Sebastian right next to him.

"How do you know my butler's name?" Ciel asked suspiciously. He never knew that Charles Grey had a honoured guest.

I grinned. "Well, I know your butler's name because he's famous! Being perfect at everything and being a demon at that." I said as I plopped myself on the main desk.

"H-How do you know that?" Ciel suddenly shot up from his seat and Sebastian's eyes glowed red.

"You know, you really shouldn't be trying to kill me. You'll lose such an important pawn like me. Plus, I doubt that Sebastian could kill me you know? And sit down. You are not scaring me at all... Actually, I find you super cute!" I said as Sebastian quietly chuckled and Ciel glared at me. "Oh and how I know that he's a demon that you contracted with 2 years ago? Well, it's because I know the future! And the past..." I said as I started to twirl a strand of my hair.

Ciel looked at me incredulously then stared at his butler for answers.

"Er, hello? Shouldn't you be asking me? And not stare at Sebastian for answers? I doubt that he'll know who I am, you know? By the way, I'm human if you wanted to ask me that" I said as I waved at Ciel and gestured to myself.

Sebastian's lips curled up and he decided that he definitely found this human girl interesting.

As I looked at Ciel, I realised that if looks could kill, I'd be buried under the earth already. Ciel was glaring at me as if I offended his super-high pride or something. Well, maybe I did.

I sighed and jumped off the table, running towards Ciel at full speed and stopped right in front of him, startling him. Sebastian, for some reason, found this action extremely entertaining and did not stop this girl from running towards his master.

"Ciel. I wasn't joking when I said that I knew the future. I can help you. Don't act so proud with me. You will need help. In a few days, you will get a letter from her majesty saying that you will have to stop Jack the Ripper as the Queen's Watchdog." I whispered to him, leaning closer to his ear. " Now, I am going to tell you something very important. If you want to save Madame Red from Jack the Ripper, you have to obtain darts tipped with a non-lethal paralyser potion. You know where to get them right? Just ask Clause, your uncle. Also, try to get hundreds of little bells, okay?" I turned around and opened the door. "Trust me Ciel." I said with sincerity and closed the door on a very pale-faced Ciel and a surprised looking Sebastian.

After this strange girl disappeared from his sight, Sebastian turned to see his master's cerulean eye glinting with excitement. "Sebastian, I want her."

* * *

Just before I reached the hall, a hand pulled me back and before my brain registered what happened, I was pinned to the wall by Sebastian who held both of my wrists over my head in one of his gloved hand.

"Erm... Are you trying to scare me or something? Because, that's not actually working. Well, you can hold me like that, I don't mind it because you are hot, but can you let me go before all the blood drain away from my arms?" Sebastian was definitely surprised. He had never met a girl this straight forward in this era.

I turned my head as I heard an approaching foot steps. It was Ciel proudly marching towards us. Ah-Duh! He was the only one that could order Sebastian to do something like this to a girl. I frowned.

"Is that how you treat a lady who just helped you?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. I would have wagged my index finger at his face if I didn't have my arms locked on top of my head.

_Again._ Sebastian thought. This girl really did not talk like an 19th century lady. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and the last missing piece was found.

"Miss, are you possibly from the future?" Sebastian asked as he stared intently into the girl's brown eyes.

"Correct! Oh my, you are intelligent!" I said, a bit surprised. Sebastian could feel the girl was not lying. Demons had powers to detect a lie.

"The future?" Ciel asked dubiously stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yep! From the 21st century! Ohhhh Sebastian, how did you find out that I was from the future?" I asked gazing up at Sebastian.

"My demon instinct felt that you were a bit different. And because I've never met a lady this straightforward in my life." He said as he smiled pleasantly at me.

"Oh okay! I'll have to be careful from now on. But you see, I'm not actually from the future. Well, I am from the future but I am from a parallel world... Anyway, I'll explain everything to you if," I turned to Ciel. "you ask Sebastian to let me go from this stupid wall. I'm not going to escape anyway so can you ask him to let my arms go? All the blood are drained from my arms and it hurts!" I complained as I pouted at Ciel.

"Sebastian, let her go. Now explain." Ciel ordered as he stared at me.

I sighed and rubbed my sore arms. "And so, as I was saying, I know the future because I read it in a book. You see, this world is a parallel world from mine and some of the things that happen in this world, past, present or future, is recorded in a book, that I read. Are you two still with me?" I asked as I glanced at Sebastian and Ciel. When both of them nodded, I continued. "And while I was in the other world (the parallel world), I died in a car crash," Ciel's eyes (eye) widened at the news, as I just waved my right hand dismissively, "But I was saved by Truth, a person... Who dumped me into this world and asked me to do something... Well, that doesn't concern you guys. And, the Queen knows pretty much a lot of things because I told her. But don't worry, I didn't tell her everything that I knew because I am not stupid. Never give everything to somebody else!" I took a deep breath and winked at them. "And her two butlers only know that I came from the future because I did wake up in Charles Grey's bed when I first came into this world...Ah, I nearly forgot. Don't worry, I didn't tell the Queen and them about Ciel's past and I didn't tell them that Sebastian is a demon! or anything extremely important." I finished and looked at them. Ciel had a face that said 'Oh my god, I've never met a creature like this in my life' and Sebastian just looked at me and blinked.

Ciel quickly recovered and he smiled as he slowly approached me with the eyes of a predator, cornering his prey. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine and I slowly backed up, my back bumping into the wall. He suddenly blocked me to the wall and he used his right hand to lift my chin up.

"I want you." He whispered seductively in my ear as I shivered again.

"You are too young to say that." I deadpanned, surprised that my voice came out quite strongly.

Ciel's predator eyes suddenly changed to a look that clearly said, 'are you stupid, woman?' Sighing as he massaged his temples, he let me go.

"Don't give me that look! So, what do you want?" I said as I stared down at him, hands on my hips. "Ha! I'm taller!"

Ciel scowled. "I said, I want you."

"Try again, you and I are both too young. Then, excuse me." I lightly pushed him away from me and continued to walk down the corridor. Heh, I smirked. I perfectly knew that he didn't mean it that way. He just wanted to use me. I didn't actually care if he wanted to use me though... Just, he had to say it. Not randomly only say that he wanted me or something.

"Wait!" I whipped my head around as a hand stopped me.

"Yes Ciel? I said as I put on a fake smile.

"Ahem," he fake coughed, "Your name was Rin right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Rin Tsukihime." I added.

"So, Rin. Would you like to be my honoured guest and come with me to the Phantomhive's manor?" Ciel asked as he stared straight into my eyes.

"So that I can help you with various things isn't it? Because I know the future, huh?" I asked and Ciel nodded, his gaze never wavering. "Then say it Ciel," I grinned my eyes glinting mischievously. "Say that you want me to help you." To be honest, I was delighted. I didn't mind him using me as a pawn or something. I personally wanted to help him, but I was having too much fun. "Say it..." I whispered softly in his ear.

Ciel clenched his fist, thinking that after this girl agrees, he would definitively murder her. Sebastian was just standing there, observing the girl with interest. _Oh my,_ he thought. _This girl seriously is a very good puppet master._

Taking a deep breath, to my surprise, Ciel knelt and took my left hand. "Miss Rin, please give me the honour to invite you as the honoured guest of the Phantomhive's." Ciel kissed my hand as he looked up at me.

"Yes, I would be honoured to be your guest, Ciel!" I said as I curtsied. "But, you have to promise me that Sebastian will train me in fencing!"

"Fencing? I guess I can keep that promise." Ciel said easily as he got up.

"Thank you!" I said and suddenly glomped him I was soooo happy! He knelt and kissed me! KYAAAAAA!

"W-What are y-you doing!" Ciel said as we stumbled back a few centimetres.

"Hugging you!" I said cheerfully.

Behind me, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his young master inviting a girl to their manor. Oh well, he didn't actually mind because he did find that this little human was indeed picking up his interest.

"Yes, obviously I know what you are doing!" Ciel yelled as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Awe you are way too cute for your own good!" I said as I kissed his cheek. "Let's go!" I snatched his hand as I ran back to the hall.

Well, I did let go of his hand because I didn't want Elizabeth to start screaming at us.

"Erm... So, when am I going to your house?" I asked Ciel.

"Tomorrow. Do not worry, I had already asked Sebastian to make preparations." Ciel said as we entered the hall._ When?_ I thought. "And, you can leave your clothes here. I'll ask Nina to come over and design you new clothes."

"But, can I take some of my clothes? Because I really like them?" I asked Ciel with my big watery puppy eyes.

Ciel looked at me weirdly and sighed. "If you wish."

"Thanks!" I said as I left him with Elizabeth who came running towards Ciel, demanding where he had went.

I quietly walked to Queen Victoria and sat down next to her.

"Your majesty?" I said and she turned towards me with a smile.

"Yes my dear?"

"Erm... Ciel asked me to live with him so that I can help him in various cases. Is that all right with you?" I tentatively asked.

"Of course my dear! Then shall I officially assign you to help the 'Queen's Watchdog'?"

"Yes your majesty! Thank you very much!" I said as I curtsied.

"No need to thank me because by helping the Phantomhive's, you are also helping me. Now, go and enjoy yourself, and don't forget to tell my two Charles this news. If Grey doesn't wish to accept the fact, just say that I ordered you to go. He'll understand." Well, _Charles Grey was going to be a bit sad... _the Queen thought as I left to enjoy the party.

* * *

As the party ended, we all went out to bid farewell to the guests. Phipps even went back to his own house. Before Ciel left, he walked over to me, and quickly gave me a peck on my hand. "I await your arrival with impatience." Ciel gave me a smirk and Sebastian lightly bowed to me, resulting in Grey glaring at Ciel and snatching my hands away from Ciel's. The young Phantomhive only raised an eyebrow and turned around, "How childish of you, Earl Grey." he said as he stepped into his carriage, disappearing into the darkened night.

Grey gave me a look that clearly said, 'elucidate' as we entered into the entrance hall.

"Sit down, Grey." I said as I softly pushed him down into an armchair as all the guests left. I knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave this manor." I said.

"Why?" Grey asked alarmed. "Did I mistreat you?"

"No, no, no! You haven't done anything wrong! It's me, I need to leave because I have to help Ciel..." I said as I looked at him pleadingly.

"Why? And who's going to make me the hot chocolate and sleep next to me?" Grey asked quietly as his eyes met mine. Awe, he was cute.

"Because I have to save people. Grey, I am so sorry, but forgive me? And, don't worry I already teached Emma and Ella the way to make the hot chocolate. As to who sleeps next to you... I have no idea. But don't worry, I assure you that this won't be the last time we are going to meet each other. It's just that I won't be able to stay with you in this house, but we will meet again. Okay?" I said as I lightly kissed his cheek. "Let's go to sleep." I grabbed his hand and led him to his room.

I went under the covers of Grey's bed after taking a bath and changing. Seeing that he wasn't there yet, I sighed and blinked my eyes. Today, would be the last day that I was going to sleep with Grey and it was actually pretty sad. He was my 2nd favourite character after all. As my eyelids drooped, I became drowsy. In the next few seconds, I left to my dream world.

Grey came in and saw that Rin was asleep. He didn't understand why this girl had to leave him. Leave him for that brat! That brat keeps stealing everything that was his! She just came here! The girl was his! Grey screamed in his mind as he stared at her calm sleeping face. He sighed. The corner of his mouth slowly curled up as he lightly kissed the girl on her forehead, hugging her while he fell asleep.

* * *

"Grey, I am going to miss you!" I cried as I hugged him tightly. Sebastian was already here, waiting for me in front of a carriage.

"Me too, Rin." Grey said quietly as he hugged me back. His usual cheerful self was gone. "Remember that you are always welcome here okay?" He said as he pulled back and looked at me in the eye.

"Now, it's time for you to go." Grey said as he led me towards the waiting carriage.

Suddenly, the ring that Truth gave me started glowing and dark blue light emitted from it, pointing at Grey.

"Wha-" I looked at Grey and saw that a dark blue crystal heart was coming out from him. Realising that it was one of the emotions, I quickly snatched it, resulting in Grey to stumble a bit as he clutched his heart. Did that hurt? The necklace that Truth game me suddenly opened and the crystal heart melted into a dark blue liquid filling one of the slot. Dark Blue from Grey... He was sad that I was leaving.

"Are you okay, Grey?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know why I just stumbled though." Grey said looking a bit confused. Maybe he didn't know what just happened?

"Is something wrong?" Grey asked me.

I just shook my head and hugged him again.

"Bye Grey, see you soon! And say bye to Phipps for me too!" I said as I pulled away from the embrace, Sebastian helping me into the carriage.

I waved and waved till Grey disappeared from my view.

* * *

**Voila! Can't wait! Next chapter, I would finally be able to start the manga! So happy! YAY~~ How was it? Was it okay?**

**Anyway, random question for fun: If the world ends today, what are you going to do? (Yes, I know, it's extremely random...)**

**I would soooo video-tape the moment the earth ends! (Crumbles, splits... No idea)**

**Please, please, please leave a review to make my day happy? **

**~ Rin ~**

**P.S. Again, thank you sooooo much Paxloria! For your great ideas! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Emotions – chapter 5**

**I'm sorry! I just didn't want to upload this chapter because I just don't think that it's good enough... Writing a story is hard...**

**Oh and I added a bonus at the end~ (It's a bit OOC... sorry!)**

**Oh, wow! I can't believe that I'm only at chapter 5 and 605 people already viewed my story! Ah~ So happy!**

**Anyway, I present you, chapter 5!**

**Please tell me if you did not understand this chapter or something~ **

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The People, Amazed

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is... started off with early tea.

Sebastian, the Phantomhive's one hell of a butler, after giving orders to the servants of the manor, proceeded in waking up the young master of the household as he finished preparing the morning tea.

"So, today is the day where I will have to compete with the Chinese master of the fist" he murmured, as he checked today's schedule while walking towards the young master's room.

Entering into the young master's room without knocking, he walked to the velvet curtains and drew them apart with lightening speed.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as started to pour the tea into a cup. "Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne (a type of French peasant bread) have been baked. Which one would you like?" The butler said as he turned towards the young master's bed.

"Oh my, young master, I did not expect you to already act like this towards Miss Rin." Sebastian chuckled as he set down the tea on the tea-table.

"Sebastian? …. I want the scone..." Ciel called as he peered through his covers, half hiding from the morning sun. "and what do you mean?"

"Young master, you are currently _embracing_ Miss Rin in your arms."

"What?" Ciel looked at his arms and there I was, sleeping soundly in his arms. "W-What is she doing here?" Ciel quickly moved away his arms, the movement waking me up.

"..Hm?" I yawned as I squinted my sleepy eyes against the sudden light. "Oh, good morning Ciel and Sebastian." I said as I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, my lady" the demon bowed. "Would you like some morning tea?"

"Oh, yes please. Thank you" I said as he carefully handed me the teacup.

"Miss Rin, what are you doing in _my_ bed?" the young boy screamed, looking at me incredulously.

"Er... to sleep?" I tilted my head and sipped on my tea. "Oh wow, Sebastian, this tea is absolutely delicious." I praised him as he bowed, thanking me.

"I meant, why in my bed?" Ciel repeated, blushing furiously.

"Because I didn't want to sleep in a gigantic room with thousands of paintings on the wall! They are creepy!" I said as I finished my tea. "Plus, I only slept next to you, you know? Ciel, no need to look at me like I committed the worst crime in the world or something." I sighed and stretched again.

Ciel face-palmed, it seemed that this girl just doesn't get what she was doing.

"Oh, I forgot!" I said as I quickly handed back the cup to Sebastian. "Mornin' Ciel!" I pecked him on the cheek. "And mornin' Sebastian!" I said as I got out from the bed, pulled Sebastian's head down to my eye level, tiptoeing and pecking him on the cheek too.

Sebastian just smiled nicely at me.

"Don't do that again!" Ciel said as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because it's so embarrassing!" Ciel exclaimed as he blushed again.

_My, he blushes a lot doesn't he?_, I thought.

"Miss Rin, young master is only not used to this kind of intimate touches. He is too immature, please do forgive him" Sebastian said as he smirked slightly, mocking his master.

"Hey!-"

"Oh okay! Don't worry, he'll get used to it in no time!" I exclaimed as I cut Ciel's sentence off. "And hurry Ciel! Today is the day that Sebastian's going to compete with the Chinese Fist Master and I can't wait to see Sebastian shutting that loud man up!" I said as I went over to my suitcase, randomly selecting a dress. "Sebastian, can you help putting me into this horrendous corset and this dress please?"

"Yes my lady, with pleasure." Sebastian took my hand and opened the bathroom door.

"How do you know that the Fist Master is coming today?" Ciel asked surprised.

"My dear boy, did you already forget? I _am_ from the future!" I winked at Ciel as Sebastian closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

I was now standing just outside the manor staring boringly at the Chinese man. He was extremely loud. I didn't like people who were loud.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Let me introduce you to my 4 servants." Ciel said as he gestured towards the very loud and cheerful servants of the Phantomhive household. "Baldroy, the chef,"_

"_Hey miss, you can call me Bard." Bard said as he scratched his hair._

"_Finnian, my manor's gardener" Ciel said as he gestured towards Finny._

"_Hello miss! My name is Finnian but everybody calls me Finny!" Finny said as he smiled cutely._

"_This is Mey-Rin, the only maid of my household."_

"_Nice to m-meet you, Miss Rin! P-Please tell me i-if you need anything!" Mey-Rin said as she smiled at me._

"_And this is , the steward of my house." _

"_Ohohohoho" said as he drank his green tea. YES! I get to talk in Japanese with him!_

"_Nice to meet you, my name is Rin Tsukihime" I said as I curtsied, "Please take care of me from now on. And please don't add any 'Miss' when you say my name. Just call me Rin, please" I said as I smiled pleasantly at the servants. All of them nodded and Ciel declared that he wanted breakfast._

_~ Flashback ends ~_

"Hey Ciel," I called as I knelt down next to him. "You know that this Chinese man is going to be beaten cruelly by Sebastian right?"

Ciel glanced at me, looking bored.

"You can answer me you know, my darling Ciel!" I said as I rubbed my cheek against his, affectionately.

"Rin! Stop that, it's embarrassing!" Ciel said as he looked at me. The servants turning to look at us.

"Never~" I giggled as Ciel's cheek turned into a light pink.

_**BONG! **_Tanaka hit the instrument loudly as a light breeze passed. I immediately stopped bothering Ciel and covered my ears, frowning. Ciel tilted his head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have sensitive ears." I mouthed at him as I lowered my arms. Ciel's eyes softened and he nodded understandingly. He hated loud noises too.

The Chinese man started to do weird poses and we all focused on him. "Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He yelled as he dashed towards Sebastian.

"Hey Ciel, I never knew that Bird, Wind and Moon were all a type of flowers!" I said as I laughed quietly.

As the man approached Sebastian, he tugged at his glove and without me realising he had struck the Chinese man, the latter was already coughing on the ground, muttering about how Sebastian's technique was his school's last hidden secret technique...

**Sigh**...Pathetic. Ciel thought.

"_Bravo Sebastian!_" I exclaimed in French.

The butler finished his speech about how he's one hell of a butler then smiled nicely at me. "Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." He said, smiling as he turned towards Ciel.

"See Ciel? I told you that the Chinese man was going to lose!" I said as I pulled Ciel out of his armchair. "Come on Ciel! We have to prepare for Mr. Clause's arrival!"

Ciel just sighed and let me drag him back in the manor. Before the servants arrived, "Don't forget to ask him for the paralyser. You will need it, and can you also prepare me a can of blood-red paint?" I whispered to him as I licked my lips. _Heh, my art lesson will soon start! I _thought, gleefully_. _The young master of the household only looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Sebastian, call me when the servants destroy everything okay?" I murmured loud enough for only Sebastian to pick up my voice. I wasn't going to tell him what was going to happen because I did want to eat a Japanese dinner. Plus, Donburi were my favourites (wink)!

* * *

**Knock, knock**

I brightened up and jumped off from Ciel's desk, running over to open the door.

"Did they do it?" I asked cheerfully as I gazed up at Sebastian. Ciel was glancing at us, curiously from his desk.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian sighed. "You could have told me..."

"No, no, no! I am not going to miss my long-awaited Japanese dinner! Don't worry Ciel, nothing is wrong~ Bye!" I said as I quickly dragged Sebastian out of Ciel's study, slamming the door. "Now, Sebastian, I'll help you! The keyword is 'Japanese'."

A light bulb suddenly appeared on Sebastian's head and it turned on.

"I see, my lady. Thank you very much." He bowed as he quickly proceeded to the kitchen, me, skipping as I followed him.

"Hey Sebastian? Can I ask you something?" I looked at him curiously. "Once, at school, we had to do research about the classification of demons and I researched about Binsfeld's way to classify demons," Sebastian's eyes turned towards me with interest. "And so, his demon classification was based on the seven deadly sins, establishing that each one of the Seven princes of Hell tempted people with one of those sins. Lucifer/Satan as pride; Mammon as greed; Asmodeus as lust; Leviathan as envy; Beelzebub as gluttony; Amon as wrath and Belphegor as sloth." I said as I listed them off from my fingers. "So, I just wanted to know, do you belong to any of those sins? Ah, but if it's too privy for you, you don't have to tell me." I said as I waved my hands at him.

"Indeed Miss Rin, I belong to one of them." Sebastian was fascinated to know that this girl knew about demon classifications. "I belong to-"

"NOOOO! Don't tell me!" I yelled as I covered my ears, running ahead. Sebastian looked alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"My lady, are you all righ-"

"Let me guess!" I turned around and winked at him, uncovering my ears. Having not heard or saw the concern flashing through Sebastian's eyes.

"Hmmmm let me guess," I said as I twirled around, my dress floating. Sebastian sighed, surprised to find that he was glad that this human was okay. "You can't belong to gluttony coz you are not fat," Sebastian sweat-dropped at such a cheesy explanation. "Nor to wrath coz you don't seem to be always angry... hmmm. I know! You are perfect for Pride!" I said jumping up and down. "Did I get it right?" I asked as I leaned into Sebastian, my eyes filled with excitement.

"No, my lady. You got it wrong." Sebastian flashed me a smile that showed his fangs. "I belong to … Lust." He whispered as he lifted my chin, making me blush. Leaning in, he slowly breathed in my scent, his eyes turning red.

As Ciel opened his door to see what was disturbing his work, his eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian bending down to _his_ belonging. He frowned. Why didn't he like his butler doing that to Rin? Not knowing why he was annoyed, he quietly closed the door and resumed his work with a slight scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to eat my soul?" I asked casually, looking up at him.

Sebastian gave me his usual smile. "No, my lady." He whispered as he lightly kissed my forehead. "Let's go, my lady."

Sebastian scolded himself as he followed the young girl. He had nearly been temped to eat this young girl's pure soul.

As I entered the kitchen and pulled my sleeves up, "Sebastian, you make the Donburi okay? I'll make the side-dishes!" I said as I walked to the counter.

"Miss Rin?" Sebastian asked me curiously.

"I will make the Miso soup. Don't look at me like that! I am from the 21st century okay? I know how to cook and drop the honorific. It creeps me out." I huffed. _Oh... but what was that! He kissed my forehead! _I squealed inwardly. _I thought I was going to faint! Was he joking when he said that he belonged to Lust? Oh god! I have to calm down!_ I quietly prepared the Japanese styled soup, not even once noticing the butler's gaze flickering towards me.

After I finished making the Miso soup without messing up the kitchen to Bard and Sebastian's surprise, I left proudly to prepare for the oncoming dinner.

"Rin sama? May I enter?" Sebastian said as he knocked on Ciel's room's door. I didn't bother asking him how he knew I was in Ciel's room. Well, he was a demon after all.

"Come in!" I said as I stood up.

"Mr. Clause is arriving. Would you please welcome him with us in the entrance hall?" Sebastian asked as he held his hand out for me to take.

"With pleasure." I said as I took his hand. "And, I asked you to drop the honorific! Not use a Japanese one! Just call me Rin."

"Yes, my lady." The demon butler said as we went down the stairs.

_Why you! Don't you understand ENGLISH? I asked you to call me Rin!_ My right eyebrow twitched as I forcibly kept my smile.

We landed on the last step and Sebastian went to stand on his spot, just in front of the entrance hall.

I just stood there in the middle waiting for the door to be opened. We could hear the muffled exchange of the conversations that Ciel and Mr. Clause were having.

"... You, too, are the same as always." We heard Ciel's voice much more clearly as the door slowly creaked open.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" The servants and I said as they bowed and I curtsied.

"Oh... this is... You've made that mansion into something beautiful." Clause admired as Ciel came over to me, taking my hand.

"We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause" Sebastian bowed slightly as he accepted Clause's coat.

"Sebastian! It's been awhile!" Sir Clause greeted as his eyes turned towards me, "It appears that there are more faces in this house too? Ciel, who's this beautiful lady?" Mr. Clause said, gesturing towards me.

"Let me introduce you to Rin Tsukihime, my honoured guest from Japan."

I curtsied and sent him a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Clause."

Sebastian interrupted us by inviting us to the courtyard. I winked in approval at Sebastian as I gazed at the Japanese styled garden while Sir Clause appreciated it.

I quietly listened Ciel and Sir Clause's conversations as I waited impatiently for the Donburi. My eyes snapped at the box that Clause gave to Ciel. As Ciel subtly looked at me, I slightly inclined my head downwards.

"Sir Clause, I wish to obtain something else from you." Ciel said as he rested his chin on the table. "I want a non-lethal paralyser as soon as possible."

"Hm? That's a strange request but I guess that it is possible. Should I send it to you when I get it?"

Sir Claude did not see Ciel sighing in relief. "Yes please."

"Please pardon my intrusion." Sebastian said magically appearing with Donburi.

Yay! I mentally cheered. Finally!

I zoomed out as Sebastian started to explain to Mr. Clause what is a Donburi and the meaning behind it.

I happily started munching on my Donburi until I saw Mey-Rin staggering towards Mr. Clause with the wine.

_Well, no need to worry because Sebastian will take care of it._.._But I'll help him a bit. _I thought as I lifted my cup and Donburi from the table just as Sebastian with inhuman speed, snatched the tablecloth away while Clause's attention was focused on somewhere else.

I mentally cheered for Sebastian again as Clause stared at Ciel, looking incredibly amazed.

_Dude, how come he gets amazed so easily?_ I stared at Clause in wonder. _On second thought, I would also be totally amazed if I didn't know that Sebastian was going to do that._ I mused in my head as looked at the baffled faces of the servants. _Yep, I would be surprised too._

We had 'Apricot and green tea mille-feuille' as our dessert and after the dessert, Clause happily left, waving and thanking Ciel.

That night, I silently crept into Ciel's bed again. _Heh_, I smirked and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter will be when Elizabeth comes to Ciel's manor! **

**How was it? Please leave a review!**

**A Question for fun: In which house would Ciel belong to, if he attended Hogwarts? (Can answer for different characters too!)**

**That's a hard question! I don't actually even know how to answer it... He can belong to Slytherin or to Ravenclaw no?**

**Slytherin because he just seems to be better in there but in the manga (Public School Arc) he went to the bookworm's group so he'll belong to Ravenclaw?**

**Bye~ Rin.**

* * *

**P.S. Bonus Story... (This story just randomly came into my mind... I hope it's scary enough...) Where coz this chapter was short so yeah...**

The Ghost Story – Extra

We were at Ciel's manor, having a big sleepover party. The guests consisted of Edward and Elizabeth Midford; Lau and Ran-Mao, the Double Charles; Madame Red and the Undertaker.

This party turned out to be a sleepover just because outside, the thunderstorm was raging and it was too dangerous to travel because of the rain.

After making a bunch of hot chocolates, I called everybody to sit around the fire. I was about to sit next to Ciel as Grey snatched me away, making me sit on his lap.

That's how the Ciel versus Grey 'Glaring Contest' started... To ease up the tension, I ordered Sebastian to serve us the hot chocolates that I made. After, calming down, I snuggled around Grey's lap to sit comfortably and decided to have a little laugh.

"Hey, wanna hear a ghost story?" I said as thunder flashed across the sky, suddenly lightning the room.

"No!" "Yes!" A lot of different voices shouted.

I promptly ignored all of them and took Grey's hand, to reassure him.

"Sebastian, please blow all the lights off except the one on the tea-table." Abruptly, all the lights disappeared except the light emitting from the fire and the candle on the tea-table. Elizabeth gasped and Edward quickly reassured her. "Thank you Sebastian, that's much better. So, it's a story that I heard from my friend. Her father, one day, after a very long and tiring day, was driving into this tunnel. As the carriage drove in, her father suddenly heard Padapadapada...Padapadapada... As the carriage came out of the tunnel, the sound disappeared. The moonlight showed that his carriage was covered in hand-prints." I suddenly lowered my voice, making everything creepier. Thunders roared around us and Undertaker laughed creepily, completely absorbed in my story. "Who randomly tapped on his window? He decided that he'll first stop at a way station, where he would try to ask somebody to clean his carriage. As a servant examined my friend's father's carriage, he said: 'Sir, these hand-prints are not from the outside, they are from the insides of your carriage.' That's when the father realised that the ghost when he drove past the tunnel, was in his carriage..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elizabeth shrieked, making us all jump. Grey abruptly tightened his grip on me, making me wince.

"Lizzy, it's okay. Nobody's going to come and get you, I won't allow them to." Edward said as he comforted his sister.

"Hehehehehe, that was delicious..." Undertaker said as he started to drool happily.

"Glad you liked it!" I smiled at him and got up from Grey's lap, walking towards Ciel. "Hey, you all right?"

"Y-yeah..." He said as he suddenly hugged me, burying his face in my shoulder. Awe, he was scared.

"Rin, I want to go to sleep so come to my room after the other guests retired to their rooms okay?" Ciel whispered to me softly. Yeah, we weren't going to tell them that we slept in the same bed...

"Okay! And I'm glad that you weren't 'scared'. WOAH-" I yelled as a force suddenly pulled me away from Ciel. Grey pulled my hand and sat me down next to him.

"Rin, I want more hot chocolate!" Grey demanded cutely.

"Right away, Mister Grey~"

Ciel frowned. "I'm tired. Sebastian, lead the guests to the guest room. Have a nice night everyone." Ciel abruptly stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Night Ciel!" I waved as he disappeared from my view.

"Let's go Grey, to the kitchen!" I grabbed Grey's hand. We were walking down the candle lit corridor. Thunder was still roaring across the night sky. "Hey Grey, did you like my story? Even though you don't like ghost stories..." I nudged him in the shoulder as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah... because it was told by you." Grey said as he smiled, lightly kissing me on the cheek as he closed the kitchen door.

* * *

**Was it okay? Hope you liked it! Anyway, Bye!**

**(P.P.S. For Paxloria: Thanks for helping me!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lost Emotions – chapter 6**

**Hello~ Sorry this chapter is pretty bad... Coz, I just don't know why but I just don't like Elizabeth that much... Sigh...**

**Yeah so sorry...**

**Disclaimer: do not own Kuroshitsuji, especially Elizabeth.  
**

**Please leave a review~**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Jealousy is a bad thing...

Morning arrived, as Sebastian came in, pulling aside the curtains. His eyebrows quirked as he looked down at his young master's bed.

"Hello Sebastian!" I yawned, throwing away the covers, waking Ciel up in the process.

"Ummm..." Ciel muttered, eyes fluttering open.

"And good morning to you too, my adorable sleeping beauty!" I pecked Ciel's cheek as he slowly opened his eyes.

"!" Ciel's eyes widened as he scrambled out of his bed. "Rin!" A slight blush was creeping up his features.

"Hello, darling! We have to go get your cane at the cane shop!" I waved as I jumped into the bathroom before he could scream at me for sneaking into his bed.

* * *

We were now wondering around in London as we heard a boy talking about the new Funtom Rabbit. Awe, to think that it was Ciel who designed it.

Speaking about Ciel, we had gone to retrieve Ciel's walking stick and I guess I can say that all went well. Well, if I kick out the part where he got mad because the cane shop's old man thought that Ciel was running an errand for his father. I mean seriously, no need to get pissed by just a comment. First thing first, he's only twelve! Why would he need a walking stick? I mean does it contain a hidden blade or something?

But anyway, poor man, he nearly got a heart attack when Sebastian thrashed the cane, a millimetre from his face. Ciel stormed out of the shop after that and I had to bother myself to continuously comfort him... I didn't mind it though... The pouting Ciel was too cute.

As we turned around a corner, entering the main busy London street, something white caught my eyes. White hair, and next to to this white haired person, stood, a tall blond haired man. _Oh my god. Was I hallucinating? _The white haired man turned to his left and I saw half of his face. _No kidding._ It was Grey!

"Hey Ciel, can you first go back to the manor, I promise I'll try to come back before dinner." I said absent-mindedly, my eyes closely following those two walking Silhouettes.

"What, why?" Ciel asked, curious and stopped walking.

"No reason. Oh and treat Elizabeth well okay? And er... Sebastian, please teach him well!" I hurriedly said as I sprinted away from them, afraid that I'll lose sight of Grey and Phipps.

"Hey!" Ciel called as I disappeared from his view. "What is wrong with that woman! Randomly running away like that." Ciel sighed feeling extremely annoyed and a bit worried about her mental health.

"Young master, I do not particularly think that it was random. She went to find her boyfriend." Sebastian chuckled at the grimace that Ciel was making.

"Boyfriend? She doesn't have a boyfriend." Ciel tsked as he continued down the road.

"I meant, she went to find Charles Grey." Sebastian quickly caught up with his master.

Ciel froze then suddenly started to walk again. "Tch, I do not care. Let's go back now."

Ciel didn't like Rin going around to find the stupid arrogant Earl. She lived with him. She belonged to him. Ciel fumed inwardly as the carriage bumped and clunked on the cobblestone road heading towards the Phantomhive manor.

I sneaked around the busy London street quickly following the Double Charles. Well, I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, silently creeping closer to them. Unexpectedly, they turned to a dim-looking alley. Oh well, I don't care, I'm following them!

"Hey Phipps, don't you think that somebody is following us?" Grey asked, lightly resting his hand on his sword hilt.

"Yeah, should we turn around?"

"No. Wait a bit more till the main street won't hear anything than we'll turn around." Grey whispered slowly quickening his pace.

I started running because they were going way too fast for me. A_rgh... How am I supposed to surprise them if I can't even reach them? _I lightly picked up my dress and started sprinting as they turned around a corner, me, losing sight of them.

As I neared the corner, I had no idea that they were waiting for me, swords in their hands. I turned.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I shrieked as Grey's sword stopped a millimetre from my throat.

We stared at each other our eyes huge, and surprised. Phipps was the first one to recover.

"Rin? Why are you here? Were you the one who was following us?"Phipps kindly asked me.

I nodded numbly, too afraid to answer.

"Grey, lower your sword. You are scaring her." Grey blinked a few times and quickly lowered his swords.

"Ri-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH." I bawled, lifting my head up as my tears spilled from the corner of my eyes. Both of the Charles looked shocked. "I saw you guys on the street and I wanted to say hello but then you guys kept going to these narrow dark alleys and then I had to follow you then you suddenly tried to kill me!" I wailed. All of a sudden, a force knocked into me and my breath hitched. I was staring into Grey's chest.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Rin! I swear I didn't know that it was you! We thought that it was Jack the Ripper or something because we were investigating on his case." Grey explained as I continued to cry in his suit. "So sorry, so sorry, so sorry..." Grey cooed, patting my head. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

"I was soooo scared! I mean I turn around a corner and the next thing I see is a pointy silver sword, trying to slit my throat in half." I complained as I wiped my tears.

"We are sorry, we should have first checked who was behind us. How do we repay you?" Phipps asked as Grey took my hand.

"We... talk? And go around London?" I asked.

"Well then, let's go!" Grey said cheerfully, his hand dragging me out of this dark alley. "Did the brat bully you?" He suddenly asked.

"The brat? Oh you mean Ciel? Er... No? Oh! Can we go to fencing!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Sebastian, Ciel's amazing butler, teaches me fencing and I improved a lot! Wait no. I want to go hunting. Can we go hunting?" I asked Grey and Phipps, my eyes shining with excitement.

"Er... sure. Do you know how to use a gun?" Grey asked dubiously.

"Nope! Ciel wasn't keen on making me touch a gun coz he thinks that it's too dangerous... I mean, I am not going to shoot myself you know?" I huffed as we came out from the deserted alley.

"You really want to learn how to use a gun?" Grey asked, looking seriously into my eyes. He sighed as I nodded my head eagerly.

"Fine, then let's go."

* * *

"Oh my god! I love you!" I jumped up and down and kissed my gun as Grey picked up my first shot dead prey.

"Well done." Phipps said, lightly patting my head.

Yeah, we spend the morning in Grey's forest, teaching me how to use a gun. After lunch, he allowed me to ride on a horse and starting to really try to aim and shoot a living thing. It was actually pretty hard But this can actually come in handy! Now, I can protect myself with a gun and a sword! I inwardly high-fived myself.

"Shall I make some hot chocolate?" I asked Grey as we headed back towards the manor.

"Oh yes." Grey beamed. _Gah, too cute. I'm going to have a nose-bleed. _"Her majesty was saying that she would invite you and the brat in a few days to the palace." Grey informed me as we went to the kitchen.

"Oh, why?" I asked him, curiosity filling my eyes.

"No idea. She didn't tell us that much." Grey sighed.

"Oh okay.. I'll tell Ciel tonight. Hm, Grey? I promised Ciel that I had to head back before dinner so..." I trailed off, suddenly finding my fingers extremely interesting.

"You have to go back isn't it? Well, I' send you home." Grey sat up and took my hand. I sighed in relief. I was afraid that he would be pissed.

The carriage stopped in front of the Phantomhive's manor. I hugged Grey and my lips brushed against his soft cheeks.

"Today was fun, thanks!" I hopped off and waved until the carriage disappeared.

* * *

_So, what's happening now?_ I asked myself, tiptoeing into the entrance hall. Did they start to dance or was Ciel still training? I quickly run up to Ciel's study and saw that there was nobody. Oh well, then maybe, there was training in the dance room. I quickly walked over to the room and peeked inside. The dance room's curtains were all drawn apart, the light seeping into the room. In the middle, stood Sebastian and Ciel, the awkward couple.

I wasn't sure if Ciel was purposely stepping on Sebastian's toes or not. I face-palmed. I don't even know how Sebastian taught everything to Ciel before the ball.

"Ciel, you have to properly hold Sebastian's waist!" I instructed, as I opened the door, stepping into the room, pointing my finger at Sebastian's waist.

Ciel and Sebastian turned around. "But he's too tall! There's no women in the world who's as big as him!" Ciel complained, huffing. "Oh and welcome back."

"Awe Ciel," I stroked his cheek. "We do not say that! And thanks for welcoming me back." I pinched his cheeks hard.

"Ow!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian chuckled. My, kids these days... They've got guts. Sebastian thought.

"Young master, first of all, please do something about that sour look." Sebastian said as he also pinched Ciel's cheek. "It is rude to the lady. Even if it's a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun. Alright, smile happily!" Sebastian squeezed his cheeks and smiled, leaning towards Ciel.

"Let go!" Ciel, slapped Sebastian's hands away. "Somehow, I've-" I flinched. "-Smiling... To smile happily, I've...forgotten" Ciel finished in a whisper. "I..."

I stopped him by putting my arms around him. "It's okay, Ciel. Let's make a promise!" I smiled as I lifted my pinky finger. "In Japan, when we have to promise something, we always cross our pinky fingers. So,give me your pinky!" I took his pinky finger and crossed it with mine. "I promise you Ciel, one day, I'll make you smile!"

"Yeah... I'll count on you for that." Ciel's lips lightly curled up as he rested his head on my forehead. "I'll count on you for that..."

I clapped happily, after 45 minutes of intense training. Sebastian had asked me to dance with Ciel and now, as he didn't have any excuse for my height, he seriously started to dance. Luckily, I narrowly avoided his steps when he got close to stepping my foot. Don't judge me! I obviously do not appreciate people stepping on my foot!

"Ciel, go change to the outfit that Lizzy prepared for you!" I reminded him as I ran down the corridors, stepping into Ciel's bathroom.

Need to change, need to change~ Should I stop Lizzy from breaking Ciel's ring? I debated with myself as I applied some eye make up. Two imaginary characters popped up from my head. 'Dear, obviously, you have to tell it to Lizzy! So that he won't get mad at Lizzy!' 'NO!' The devil character scolded the angel one. 'Let Lizzy cry, let Ciel be angry! We want Ciel for us!'

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. I was giving myself a headache. What should I do? Argh fine, I'll just improvise! I huffed as I went downstairs.

Elizabeth was there, gushing about Ciel's cuteness when she spotted me. Oh well, she didn't realise Ciel's ring yet. I faced her with a smile.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm delighted to see you!" I came down the stairs and stopped next to Ciel.

"O-Oh, yes, Miss Rin! Pardon my rudeness but, why are you here?" Lizzy asked, her tone clearly showing that I wasn't welcome.

Okay, I decided, my eyebrows inwardly twitching and forcing myself to keep the smile. _Seriously... No need to go mad like that... Sigh.. Kids these days, gets jealous so easily._

Ciel frowned at Elizabeth's tone of voice. He could have asked her the same question. Ciel realised that he didn't like Elizabeth using that kind of tone to Rin and the fact that she was being extremely rude for no reason.

"Lizzy, Rin is my honoured guest. She came here to help me in my affairs. Be nice." Ciel informed Elizabeth as he stepped in front of me, protecting me from Lizzy's glare. I quirked one eyebrow and crossed my arms. _Well, thanks for the 'protection' i guess... even though I didn't actually need it... _

Elizabeth inwardly flinched at Ciel's voice and jealousy boiled deep inside her. She couldn't glare at Ciel so, instead chose to glare at Ciel's hand when she noticed Ciel's ring.

"Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you?!" Elizabeth snatched Ciel's hand up and examined it.

_Ah-oh... I should stop her._ "Miss Elizabeth, let's not care about the ring ne? Just dance with Ciel okay?" I took her hand and surprisingly, she came with me obediently.

As Ciel relaxed, "Ha!" Elizabeth dashed towards Ciel and stole the ring away. "Hehehe! I got it!" She said excitingly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel yelled menacingly. Elizabeth flinched. "Give that back, Elizabeth!"

"W-why? The ring I prepared for you is much cuter!" Elizabeth muttered as her tears started to fall.

Ciel just glared harder.

"T-This ring! It's all this rings FAULT!" Elizabeth screamed and also Miss Rin! she added on her mind, as she prepared to throw Ciel's ring.

"NO!" I shrieked as I dived for the ring, as it slapped into my hand. OW! That hurts! She seriously has some pretty strong arms!

Ciel's eyes flared menacingly. He raised his arms to strike her as Sebastian stopped him.

"Young master." Sebastian's calm voice thundered across the room.

Sebastian quickly explained why that ring was so important. Ciel's eyes snapped back to normal as he realised what he had done. Panting, he took the ring that I saved and threw it out the window.

No~ I inwardly sobbed. I just saved it!

Ciel proudly announced that he was the master of the Phantomhive's with or without the ring. Awe, he's so cute!

After wiping Lizzy's face, Sebastian started playing the violin and the music started.

They are such a cute pair... I rested my head against the wall as I stared at the dark starless sky. Even the moon was blurry. What was I doing here? I didn't even understand the real reason that Truth sent me here...Haha, was I jealous? Did Truth sent me here to teach me a lesson? Nya~ I also want to dance! With Ciel and Grey...you know what, anybody's fine... I wanna have some fun!

"Miss Rin, would you grant me this dance?" I turned to find Sebastian smiling beautifully at me, extending his right gloved hand.

"With pleasure." I curtsied and gladly accepted his hand. Oh well, maybe Truth sent me here to have some fun!

Sebastian smirked knowingly as he saw Ciel's frowning face, watching his hands on Rin's waist. Sebastian purposely tightened his hand on her small waist and rested his face on her head.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at her dancing partner's face, completely fixed on somewhere else. As she followed him his gaze, her eyes landed on Rin's smiling face. Elizabeth scowled. _Why was her Ciel staring at that girl? Calm down Lizzy!_ She told herself. _I am his fiancée, nothing bad is going to happen!_

As the night progressed on and I kept dancing with Sebastian, I was able to forget all about my problems. I mean he is the best dancer I've ever met in my entire life! He leads me so flawlessly~ Ahhhh that felt good! A bit tired, I went out to the balcony to get a bit of fresh air.

"My lady, what are you doing in the cold night?" Sebastian asked as he came out.

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking how I just realised that the moon became clearer and shinier. Even the stars are brighter, all thanks to you," I said taking a step towards Sebastian. "Tonight was fun. Thank you Sebastian!" I smiled. "And for your reward," I lightly grabbed his chin, "it's this." I kissed his nose. "Heh, you have a cute nose!"

Ciel's hands abruptly tightened when he saw his butler kissing Rin's hand. _When was this stupid ball going to end?_

"Ciel it hurts!" Elizabeth cried.

"S-sorry..." Ciel stuttered, regaining his focus.

* * *

"Did you contact grand-mother?" Ciel asked as Sebastian changed his clothing.

"Yes. She will come to pick Miss Elizabeth up tomorrow."

"Really now... We ended up spending today uselessly."

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" I asked him, faking my politeness, as I plopped next to him, on his bed.

"Obviously! Because you kept-!" Ciel stopped himself abruptly. "You're an idiot..." Ciel said as he placed his hand on his 'now-missing' ring finger.

"Who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked, his eyes darkening. He did not like his master calling Miss Rin an idiot. "It's something important to you, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, referring to the ring as Ciel flinched.

Sigh... Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel as he slid the once broken ring back to it's rightful master's finger.

Ciel started to get depressed as he talked about the ring.

"Ciel... I'll stay with you, so it's okay." I said as I hugged him.

"Stay. Rin, stay with me." Ciel tugged at my sleeves.

"Yes, master. As you wish." I kissed his hair. "Let's go to sleep."

As Sebastian closed the door and his footsteps receded, Ciel abruptly sat up, his face changing from the helpless child into the normal Ciel in a second.

"What did you do with Grey today?" He demanded.

"My, jealous are we?" I almost giggled. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything bad!" I hugged him and pulled him back down into the bed. "I am tired, let's go to sleep!"

* * *

**I just don't like Elizabeth! So, I am super sorry if I offended any of the Elizabeth's fans... Sorry...**

**Question of the day: If you go on a date with your favourite Kuroshitsuji character, where would you go? and Why?**

**My fav character is Ciel, so... I'll go on a date with him to... The Haunted Mansion! I have no idea, but I love scary places, even though I get scared easily... And I wanna see if Ciel freaks out before me or after me... And how he acts. Pretend that he's not scared?**

**Voila~ Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Feelings – chapter 7**

**Hey~ Finally finished this chapter! I HATE SIR RANDALL! HE'S EVIL!**

**I hope this chapter is not too stupid...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Please read!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Rats, rats, and 'real' rats...(+.+)/~

"Ciel, can I also present myself in front of the guests that's arriving today? I asked with a cute voice, staring up into his eyes. "Plus, Miss Nina also made me some 'modern' dresses. So please?"

Ciel looked up at me with a bored eye. "Awe... Please? I'll try to not to offend the guests?" I said dubiously and shook my head. "No, I'll definitively not offend them please?" I grabbed his hand and leaned into his face, our nose nearly touching.

"Yes, yes! You can go!" Ciel said, feeling face heating up as he pulled back his face. "And, I don't care if you offend them, it's just... **Sigh...** Some of them are not that nice." Ciel rubbed his temples.

"Awe, are you worried for me? That they'll treat me unkindly?" I asked Ciel with a happy smile.

"No, it's not that. It's because you are not from this century, and you don't know that some of the people out here aren't that nice." He turned his head away from me, his cheeks becoming red.

"Thanks, Ciel." I pecked his forehead. "Awe can't wait~ Plus, no need to worry, modern society in the 21st century is pretty harsh~ so you get used to it! And, do not understimate women from my time! We are not weak!"

_But anyway, hihihi, I must shut Sir Randall up. He annoys me WAYYYY too much. _

"Oh and Ciel, did you get the paint? And the paralyser and the darts?" I asked him, turning my head to the windows.

"Ah, yeah... Do you need them now?"

"No no~ Not yet. But maybe tomorrow, if I am still alive..." I trailed off.

"What?" Ciel asked, looking alarmed. "What do you mean if you are still alive?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Er. No. Nothing, I'm not gonna die at all, yet. Yep, you are really worried! Plus, I won't get killed off so easily because Sebastian's fencing lessons are pretty tough, you know?" I quickly reassured him.

"Oh! They are coming!" I pointed down from the window. "You go first, Ciel! I'll sneak into the gameroom when it's the right time." I said as I pushed him out the double heavy doors. "Good luck, Ciel! And have fun~"

* * *

"**Sigh... **They got us..." Bard zoomed in to stare at the half-cut cord.

"The rats?" I asked them as I headed towards the gameroom. The three servants nodded their heads vigorously. "Don't worry, Bard! Sebastian will come to get them afterwards, so Finny! Try not to break so many statues okay?" I walked passed them rapidly and continued to walk towards where Ciel was.

Arriving, I peeked through the double doors and saw the dim lit room. I could hear the faint sound of the pool ball being hit around and the ill-mannered fat man, munching on his sandwich and talking without having swallowed his food. _Tsk, tsk... Bad manner!_

"How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?"

"Shall we let it do as it pleases?... or shall we make it swim in its own blood?" Lau said, smiling with his eyes closed, making the other occupants in the room freeze except, Madame Red. I couldn't see Ciel's face because he was sitting behind the enormous armchair.

"Yes, he always aims for the last ball. Will you pass again? Count Phantomhive." Madame Red murmured changing the subject, shuffling away to the wall. _Ahhhh she's so beautiful! It's as if she's dancing!_

"Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principal." Ciel explained leaning his head on the armchair.

_Yes Ciel. You are hot. Oh, it's gonna be the time when I come out~~_

"That's good judgement. When will the rat be exterminated?" Sir Randall's eyes hardened.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause." Ciel told him as he lightly tapped his pool cue on the ground. Lau was hitting the ball at the other end of the room murmuring about how it was so hard to hit it. "We _will_ eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones. When can I receive the compensation for it?" Ciel asked his eyes glinting mischievously.

"...You vulture." Sir Randall muttered, obviously not trying to sound unconspicious. Ciel's left eye visibly darkened as he glared at Randall._ My turn! _

**BAM! **All eyes turned towards the double doors as it swung open.

"My, my. The lady is here." Lau whispered to himself as he clasped his hands gleefully.

"Oh my," I said as I lifted my right hand delicately to my mouth. "Did I interrupt something?" I slowly walked in, my high heels echoing through the room. "Mister Scotland Yard," I said as I emphasized the 'yard', "do you possess the right to insult Master Ciel's crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat? Plus, do not forget that you are asking him for help." I smiled sweetly, my voice darkening, as I walked over to him, tilting my head like an innocent child.

Sir Randall visibly stiffened as Madame Red and Ciel's mouth curved upwards.

"You, how insolent! A mere woman like you, talking to me!" Sir Randall bristled as he glared down at me. Ciel tightened his grip on the cue stick.

"My, my, my. I never knew that such men existed in this world." I calmly stated, without losing my composure. "Men who are so rude that it hurts my eyes to even look at them." I taunted him.

"YOU!" Sir Randall yelled as he lifted his hand to strike me. _Oops, my promise is broken, I offended a guest. A lot. _Ciel and the other occupants in the room stiffened. Ciel was about to stop Randall when,

"Oh, you are going to hit me? Go ahead, try~" I said in a sing-song voice as I lifted my hand, shoving her majesty's necklace, a millimetre from his face. Sir Randall froze, and slowly lowered his hand, looking shell-shocked. The other guests were keen to know what had stopped him but I quickly hid the necklace. "You, w-who are you? Why do you have that?" He asked as sweat drops apeared from his forehead.

I turned around and walked over to Ciel. "Nobody. I am nobody, just my master's tool." I said as Ciel took my hand, standing up. "Oh, and Mister Scotland Yard," I called as Randall flinched, "let's be friends okay?" I smiled creepily, my eyes glinting evilly, "Master, it's your turn. What will you do? Will you put an end to this waiting game?" I asked him, looking innocently into his beautiful, cold, cerulean eye.

Ciel nodded, stopping next to Randall. "And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

"...This evening." Lord Randall said as he turned his head away, refusing to look at Ciel. I raised my left eyebrow. _How childish is that?_

"That's fine, afterwards a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared." Ciel smirked as he jumped on the pool table and prepared to hit all the balls that were left on the pool table.

"Will you aim for the eight-ball with the remaining three-ball? The fat retarded and annoying (for me) guy asked.

"Of course." Ciel shifted his hand.

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?" The fat man said. Everybody turned to look at Ciel.

"'Greed' will destroy your body...Ciel!" Sir Randall murmured as he left.

**Clack! **The white ball started to roll around and one by one hit all the balls into the sockets. "Greed, huh...?" Ciel whispered.

* * *

I was now watching the guests' carriage leaving the Phantomhive's estate as Sebastian prepared tea.

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea." He said as he presented us the tea.

"Hey~ I want some too!" I said cheerfully as I plopped next to Ciel on the couch. "Ciel, are you angry?" I asked a bit scared of the answer.

"Why?" he asked as he sipped on his tea.

"Ah... well, didn't I offend Mister Scotland Yard a bit too much?" I asked looking down at my tea.

"No, dear!" Madame Red intercepted excitingly. "It was the best performance that I've ever seen in my life! Oh, Ciel, how come you didn't tell me that my little Rin was going to be here today? I would have brought presents!"

"Yes, Miss Rin. Today's performance was extremely entertaining, ne? Ran-Mao?" Lau asked as Ran-Mao nodded. He stood up and walked over to me. "Miss Rin, would you give me the honour to-"

"No, she won't." Ciel interrupted, his brows furrowed. Lau, Madame Red and I raised our eyebrows. _Oho, my dear nephew found somebody that interests him huh?_ Madame Red smiled fondly.

"Grell!" Madame Red called, making Grell flinch, who was busy admiring Sebastian. "Watch and learn, okay?" Madame Red ordered sternly. "In any case," her voice and face suddenly changed, "you truly are a fine man! Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come to work for us?" I giggled as Madame Red groped Sebastian who was trying extremely hard to keep the tea, safe.

"A-hem." Ciel cleared his throat to regain attention.

"Ah~ sorry. I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit?" Madame Red said as she rubbed her head.

Ciel immediately looked irritated.

"Can I ask you guys to try something?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Madame Red asked curiously, seeing my eyes shining in excitement.

"So, while you are sitting on this couch, lift your right foot off from the floor and make clockwise circles. Like this!" I showed them my clockwise turning right foot, "Now, while doing this, draw the number '6' in the air with your right hand. You foot will automaticaly turn in the other direction!" I told them proudly. Ciel sceptically raised an eyebrow. "Trust me!" I winked at him.

"Ah! It's true!" Madame Red exclaimed, trying it again and again.

"Impressive! Well, that's to be expected from a beautiful flower like you!" Lau commented as he sat down next to him taking my hand.

Ciel glared at Lau but Lau just pretended to not to notice.

"Mr. Lau. I just remembered that you never answered my question at the ball. Do you actually flirst with every girl that you see?" I asked curiously.

"Yes he does." Ciel quickly answered. "Lau, go back to your own seat, _now_."

They started to talk about how Lau was a mouse no doubt talking about the drug dealer thing when he stood up and walked over to Ciel.

"If it is the Earl's order, then I shall do the dirty work." Lau said as he patted Ciel's head.

"Don't you dare try to lay a finger on my precious nephew!" Madame Red screeched as she snatched Ciel away from Lau. Ciel was just dangling in her arms, looking like an adorable puppet.

The two started bickering as Ciel quietly walked out of the room. I stood up from my seat and quickly followed him. Ciel was in the middle of the corridor rubbing his temples as I quickly caught up with him.

"Ciel! Today, Sebastian has prepared an apple and raisin deep pie. Don't you want some?" I asked him worriedly. He seemed to be tired. "Ciel, you alright?"

"Yeah... I just had enough socialising." He frowned and continued towards his room.

"You can't!" I caught his hand. "He turned around and glared at me. "A-are you angry at me, Ciel?" I asked in a small voice. He didn't answer me when I asked him earlier because of Madame Red.

"No, Rin. I'm not, it's just that I'm worried he'll get angry and put you in danger, that old dog." Ciel said as he softly caressed my face. "If we ever meet him again, you will have to be careful. He is the type of person who will always try to get revenge." Ciel whispered as I leaned into his touch and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you Ciel! But, don't go into your room! Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family, is the drug dealer that the Scotland Yard are trying to catch, and his men are right now waiting in your room to abduct you. Let'go to somewhere else!" I grabbed his hand and started to ran away.

"Oh, him? I expected that much." Ciel mused.

I guess we were too loud, because we didn't even get to a few metres away when Ciel's hand was harshly ripped away from my hand. I turned around to see a man covering Ciel's mouth with a cloth as his eye widened in surprise. I was about to call for help when my mouth also got covered in a sweet smell and I fainted.

* * *

_...R...! ..Rin... n.. RIN!_

I gasped. My eyes snapped. _Ow... My head hurts! _

"Hmmm?" I looked around. The walls were covered with paintings and Ciel was kneeling next to me.

"Rin, you are awake!" He awfully sounded relieved.

"Oh, look. The rude bitch is awake." I snapped my head up to find Azzurro Vanel, staring down at me.

I sat up and smiled up at him. "Thank you for calling me a bitch!" I said sweetly. Vanel and Ciel were both giving me the 'WTF' look. "Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, and trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So thank you, you idiotic asshole!"

Vanel's men tried to stifle their laughters. Vanel himself was trying to burn a hole through me by glaring. "Huh, so you want to play, huh? Then I'll let you play."

**STOMP!** (Sorry, I have no idea what's the onomatopoeia for kicking somebody.)

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. Vanel stomped on my body, hard. Enough to make me puke blood. _That hurt you *******! _I desperately tried to make myself not to cry.

"Ewwwww, blood." I said disgusted, glad that my mind stopped trying to make me cry as I stared at my blood, shocked.

"Rin! Don't touch her!" Ciel yelled. Too bad, Ciel was already beaten up pretty much badly and because I am his awesome fan, there was no way that I was just gonna sit there and watch him getting beaten up.

"That's sooo cool! It's my first time that blood randomly came out from my mouth!" I gushed. Actually, I really was pretty amazed by it. Hey! It was really the first time that something like this happened to me okay? Ciel and Vanel sweat-dropped. _Was this woman mentally retarded? _Both of them thought.

"Oh, so you want to see more of them coming out?" He asked as he started to kick me again. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed the lump in my throat. Nobody, dared to kick me like this. Nobody. Argh! I'm gonna f*****' kill you when Sebastian comes! I screamed inwardly.

Apparently, Vanel wasn't that stupid. He realised that this little brat cared a lot for this girl. The Earl was squeezing his eyes shut, his whole body trembling, afraid to hear this girl's suffering screams. The problem was that _this girl_, just absolutely refused to scream. He kicked her harder. She gasped and panted. But that was all.

The phone rang. I sat up as Ciel crawled to me. He didn't say a word but his eyes told me everything. _Relief, Sorrow, Amazement and Rage. _A bright red heart popped out from Ciel's body. _The rage! But how am I supposed to take it! AHHHHH I want the emotion!_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I could hear the man's scream filled with terror from the phone. _Hey! Don't copy my kick-ass awesome screaming! _With each passing second, Vanel's face paled as he listened to the phone.

"Cut it out, you bastards! What is it?" He screamed into the phone.

"Too late!" I called happily. Sebastian's coming to the rescue!

Vanel shuddered in fear. "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT!" He screamed as he kicked me.

"I.. mean... Why... do you have to release your fear by kicking me?" I panted. He was about to start kicking me again when,

"_Hello?_" A beautiful voice called out from the phone. Vanel froze in terror. _"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household... I hope our master and miss Rin haven't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?" _Everything was dead quiet.

"Woof." Ciel called.

"_Understood, right away. I'll come for you soon... so please wait a bit longer. Is Miss Rin with you?"_

"Yep~ Hurry Sebastian! This jerk is bullying me!" I said loudly.

"_Right away, miss Rin." _Sebastian repeated. I slumped down from a sitting position to a lying one and closed my eyes.

"THE BRAT"S WATCHDOG IS ON IT'S WAY OVER!" Vanel screamed orders. "DON'T LET A MOUSE IN!"

The shooting soon started and Vanel took out his gun. I was lying down comfortably on the hard floor, waiting patiently for Sebastian's rescue.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock... I opened my eyes.

**Creek**... The wooden double doors opened and two bright red eyes were seen.

Vanel jumped up and pointed the gun at Sebastian as he bowed, a perfect 90 degrees to left.

"I thank you for looking after our master and miss Rin."

I could see Vanel underestimating Sebastian as the clock continued to tick.

"I've never met a butler that could easily wipe out my estate. I'm impressed... However," He grabbed my head and pointed his gun at me. "This girl seems to be pretty important for your master and pretty powerful too, having stopped Sir Randall with one comment. If you want to save her, you'll have to go through me first."

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks.

I scoffed. "Sebastian, don't care about me, he can't kill me anyway!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, want to try?" Vanel slapped me with his gun, hard.

"Shit!" I screamed. "You kicking my body was okay, but hey. If you kill one more of my brain cells, I'll fry your brain! I refused to become stupid like you!" I shrieked with my highest voice. Sebastian sighed.

Vannel ignored me completely. "You're a smart butler. You do not want to see a hole in this little girl's head right? You should know what to do right?"

"The thing that you wanted..." **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! **

Sebastian didn't even get to finish talking as he got shot multiple of times. It was actually disgusting... I mean, how can it not hurt?

"What a fool. I've won this time." Vanel exclaimed loudly.

Both Ciel and I were dead calm. "You sure?" I asked Vanel innocently. "Are you a hundred percent sure?"

"Hey. How much longer do you intend to play around for?" Ciel asked, glaring at Sebastian. "Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor? Hurry up and get rid of these guys here. Rin and I are tired." Ciel said.

Sebastian's pinky moved and Vannel shot up.

"Im...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Fine." Sebastian said as he lifted himself up slowly, like a marionette. The sight was actually pretty scary. "Who would have known that technology would improve this much?" Sebastian asked.

"I would!" I pipped in.

"It's incomparable to that of a century ago." Sebastian continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I'm returning the favour with these." Sebastian took out the bloody bullets that hit him.

Vanel was completely going mental, screaming at Sebastian to die. _**Sigh... **He was loud._

"Sebastian, don't completely kill him off okay? Coz I owe him a good hard kick on the head." I said.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Vanel yelled as he shakily pointed his gun, this time, at Ciel's head. "If you dare get any closer, I'll blow this brat's brains out!"

"Ah, what should I do?" Sebastian mused as he touched his own chin.

"Hurry up, my hand hurts." Ciel said, slightly frowning.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"But young master, he will kill you if I step closer." Sebastian said with a sadistic smile.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed shrilly. "Ciel doesn't look at all like a punk!" I continued giggling.

"SHUT UP!" Vanel screamed, pointing his gun at me.

"Sebastian~ The gun's not pointing at Ciel any more! You can go and save him now!"

"Yes, my lady. Do you need me to save you?" Sebastian asked Ciel, a beautiful demonic smile covering his face.

Ciel opened his eyes. "I ORDER YOU TO COME AND SAVE ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vanel howled as he released his shot... at me.

**BAM! **

My eyes widened as I felt the impact and I fell in slow motion, my vision becoming blurry. BA-THUMP.

Ciel and Sebastian whipped their heads at me. "RIN!" Ciel cried.

I didn't answer. The pain pierced through me. I didn't answer. I was wondering how much this bullet would continue tearing down my body. I couldn't answer. _Hmmm, that's how it feels like, to die? Plus is this Vanel guy retarded? Ciel ordered Sebastian to save him! Why did he have to shoot...me._

Sebastian contorted Vanel's arm. His eyes glinting dangerously.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! AH...ARGH..." Vanel panted.

"Rin..." Ciel whispered.

"This time, the game was not quite entertaining." Sebastian picked Ciel up and sat him down on an armchair. "Rin..."

"Wait, wait a minute. Aren't you just a butler? I...I don't want to die here! Please use me as your hostage, I will pay 5,0000, NO! 10,000 sterling to you! I will amend my wrong ways and turn over a new leaf... So Please, HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"...Very regrettably Mister Vanel, I was never one to enjoy negotiation talks, because I am a demon and a butler." Sebastian smiled, as he ripped the ropes into pieces. "My master holds in his hands the conditions of our contract. I am his absolute servant. Sacrifice? Mercy?Because of this mark I bear, I am bound to serve my master. It is regrettable but... This game is about to end."

"WAIT." Ciel jerked at the familiar voice.

"Rin?" _She was dead! I saw her dying! _

My fingers twitched. "Sebastian, I told you that I owe him a good kick." I said as I popped myself up, throwing the bullet away. "Ow... That hurt a lot!" I dusted my dress. "Argh and my dress is all bloody now."

"Rin?" Ciel stood up shakily. Sebastian was looking at me with keen interest.

"Oh, hey! I told you that he can't kill me right?"

"WHAT! W-WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE? MONSTERS?" Vanel panicked. Well, he was already panicking anyway.

"Me? I'm human." I walked over to Vanel. I picked up my dress, enough to show my knees. "As I said, I owe you a good kick for killing thousands of my brain cells!" I yelled and gave him the best high-kick ever, across the head, strong enough to send him flying. "Voila, Sebastian! A toi de jouer!" (You turn to play) I said cheerfully.

I turned around to find Ciel reaching out to me. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin..."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm here." I said softly.

"I thought you died. I thought you broke our promise. I thought..."

"It's okay now, I'm sorry I scared you. Everything is ..Oops..fine now..." Ciel's face blurred as I took a shaky breath. _Guess the rat did kick me pretty hard... _My hands slipped off from Ciel's shoulders and the last thing I saw was Ciel's panicked eye and Sebastian running over to catch me before I hit the floor.

* * *

"Hmmm?" I woke up in a fluffy bed, Ciel right next to me. "Sebastian?"

"Oh, Miss Rin. You are awake. How do you feel?" Sebastian asked politely, entering into my view.

"Better than before." I yawned and carefully got up. "My, I really didn't die." I whispered to myself.

"Is it because you came from another world?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. Man, I'm actually surprised that I didn't die. I thought that it was a lie..."

"You mean you weren't sure that you were going to live?" Ciel asked, suddenly sitting up next to me.

"Ah, yeah-"

"IDIOT!" Ciel yelled. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" Ciel squeezed me in his arms. "..don't ever do that to me again."

"Yes, master." I smiled softly as a yellow heart popped out from Ciel's body. _Joy..._

* * *

**I just super wanted to write the part where Rin dies~ Hope it was okay!**

**And the turning ankle thing is real! You can try it too!**

**Question for fun: If you could pair yourself up with any character from any manga or anime who would it be? (Please also tell me the name of the manga or the anime)**

**Me, it would actually be Ciel Phantomhive because he's cute, good with guns, super intelligent, rich, have a perfect butler and because I love the Victorian Era... **

**Well, I also like Hitsugaya Toushirou (Bleach), Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice), and Edward Elric (FMA) a lot because they have a super sexy voice! (by Romi Park) but i prefer Ciel...**

**Voila, please please please leave a review?**

**And thank you soooo much, Paxloria for pointing out my mistakes! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black** – chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! **

**Maybe you have already realised, I changed the title of this story again... So SORRY! Please excuse me for my super rude behaviour!**

**It's just that I loved the title suggestion that Paxloria gave me! Yep, the new title's called Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black. Well, the meaning is kinda obvious. Blue is Ciel, Grey is Grey and Black is Sebastian! Yeah... anyway,**

**Jack the Ripper arc is here~ So happy!**

**Please forgive me! I was going to update yesterday but then... I was wayyy to busy because of the homeworks...**

**So sorry!**

**Ohhh I found this funny quote! **

**It's : When someone tells you to, "Expect the unexpected", slap them in the face and ask them if they expected it.**

**Haha, I'm not sure if it was funny for you guys but I laughed out loud when I read this!**

**Anyway, **

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no. *Wagging my index finger* Nothing belongs to me. :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jack the Ripper arc arrives!**

I was lying flat on my stomach on one of the couches in Ciel's study. I was carefully applying on every darts, the paralyser potion that Ciel received from Uncle Clause.

_Well, we don't actually need this much darts but oh well, maybe it will also help us in some other cases. _

"Ciel, where can I hide these darts from the servants?" I asked a bit worried. _What would I do, if they found these?_

"Hmmm. You can hide it under our bed. I'll ask Sebastian to ask them not to come into my room." Ciel answered as he looked through the papers on his desk, looking extremely bored.

**Knock, knock.**

"Enter." Ciel and I looked up as Sebastian entered with a stack of letter.

"Young master, these are the letters we received today" Sebastian informed with a smile as, **THUD**, he dumped them all on Ciel's desk.

"It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing... London's style is so dull." Ciel complained, his tone sounding, fed up, irritated and disgusted.

"The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, the Countess of Cardolan..." Ciel started tossing carelessly away those invitations as Sebastian quickly wrote down the names on the 'rejected' list.

The Phantomhive's master suddenly stopped. _Aha, I guess he found it!_

"This is..."

* * *

An hour later, after dressing up, Sebastian, Ciel and I were standing outside the royal palace gate. I frowned. The guards were currently blocking us from entering. Ciel sighed and swiped the invitation card in front of the guards' face as they quickly stepped away. _I guess they are new here. _I thought as my eyes narrowed. _How can they not know who Ciel is? He's like the youngest person alive who serves the Queen of England!_

As we walked in, my mind quickly drifted away from the two stupid guards.

_Oh my god! So excited! We are going to start the Jack the Ripper Arc~~_

"Hey, is that Grey and Phipps?" I asked Ciel as I pointed at two faraway white dots.

"Maybe."

"Okay!" I looked around. No guards or anybody, except us were walking on this corridor. I picked up my dress and dashed quietly towards the two people, my feet barely caressing the ground. As I neared them, I realised that they were indeed Grey and Phipps. I smirked and jumped, covering Grey's eyes with my hand. He stiffened and nearly fell backwards because I was too short. _Bleh, sucks for him but not for me. _Phipps whipped his head around to see who dared to do that and when he saw me, he instantly relaxed.

"Who am I?" I asked Grey, using a deeper voice.

"Rin." Grey dead-panned. "Get off me now."

I lowered my hands. "Tch, mission failed. I wanted to surprise you. I mean, aren't you surprised? Oh and don't ask me why I am here, I came here to investigate 'Jack the Ripper' case with Ciel!" I scoffed turning away. "Then, I have to go to wherever her majesty is, sooooo, bye!"

I quickly stopped in my tracks as Grey took my hand.

"No goodbye kiss this time?" He asked me, a twinge of playfulness filled eyes.

"Oops, I forgot!" He lowered his head as my lips caressed his cheek. I beamed. "Bye!"

I ran back to where Ciel and Sebastian were as Grey let my hand go. Ciel was scowling at Grey as if there was no tomorrow and Grey was staring right back, his body language showing the word 'truimph'. Sebastian's eyes only held amusement. I rolled my eyes. He_ easily gets amused doesn't he?_

"Ciel!" I lightly tapped his shoulder, stepping in front of him, blocking his glare from Grey. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Enter," Queen Victoria said as she heard a knock. The two children that she wanted to see stepped into the room.

"Good morning, your majesty." Ciel bowed as I curtsied.

"Hello, hello my children. Today I invited you to give you this case, Ciel." A letter magically appeared in John Brown's hands as he gave it to Ciel. "And, I also wanted to tell you that I have officially assigned Rin as your helper in the Watchdog."

"Thank you, your majesty!" I beamed.

"Yes. Yes. Would you like some tea? Or would you already head towards the crime scene?" Queen Victoria asked.

"The crime scene, your majesty." Ciel answered.

_Awe. That went fast... _I quickly waved goodbye to her majesty as I hurried down to where Sebastian was waiting for us.

* * *

We were in the carriage, heading to Ciel's town house. I was staring at the busy London street, completely enjoying the view.

"England's summers are very short isn't it?" I asked as so many people walked around the crowded street.

"Yeah... It's only from May to August. People call it 'The Season'. And because it rains less, aristocrats from all over the world get invited to London for many social events." Ciel explained as we came into a halt.

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel and I out of the carriage.

"I don't care... I hate going to crowded places." Ciel complained as we stepped into Ciel's town house.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" The butler informed Ciel, who in turn, grimaced as he thought about those 4 loud servants.

"Hey~ Aunt Angelina!" I called as I rushed up the stairs. Ciel and Sebastian raising their eyebrows. I opened the door to find the living room throughoutly messed up.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madame Red complained, she didn't seem to have heard me call her 'Aunt'.

"I can't find them either..." Lau murmured as he stared into a flower pot. _Ah-Duh, you won't see it there! Idiots..._

" I said, hey-"

"Madame Red? Lau? Why are you here?" Ciel said, sounding astonished.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madame Red stated as her eyes turned towards me. "Awe, and you are here too! Let me give you a hug and a kiss!" She cooed, running towards me and squeezing the life out of me.

"Miss Rin, please allow me to kiss your hand!" Lau said as he shuffled over with his long robe. Ciel huffed and moved me away just as Lau tried to kiss where my hand was, a second ago.

"Why are you here?" Ciel repeated, slightly glaring at Lau.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come to visit while I'm here?" Madame Red replied cockily.

"Hey Earl. Why do you keep moving Miss Rin away from me?" Lau asked, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Because my cute little master is afraid that you will violate me." I looked at Lau as his face took a surprised expression. I marched over to him, brought him down to my level and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Happy? Now your flirting mission has ended." I walked back over to Ciel, who just openly gaped at me. "What?" He shook his head. "Fine. You are the one who didn't say anything. Whatever, let's drink tea!"

"I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian's mouth twitched up as he disappeared to the kitchen.

I was grinning insanely happily as I sipped my Earl Grey tea.

"Why are you so happy?" Madame Red asked as she put her cup down.

"Ehe, it's because Earl Grey tea reminds me of Charles Grey~" I hummed happily as I drank my tea. I didn't notice Ciel's scowl and Madame Red's tiny smile.

"Anyway, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome... Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" Madame Red exclaimed as she groped Sebastian again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud, holding my stomach as I stared at Ciel's 'WTF' face.

"A-hem! Madame Red... stop day dreaming and you, RIN! Stop laughing!" Ciel pinched my cheek.

"Yeah.. hahaha, I'll stop! It hurts Ciel!" My tears fell as I tried to control my laughter. Yes. I was the type of girls that once we really start laughing, it would take a huge load of time to make us stop laughing.

"Let's talk seriously now... I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Ciel said as he sat down on the armchair.

"You mean, what's been in the news non-stop lately? I know of it." Madame Red smiled. _No shit Sherlock! You _are_ the Ripper!_

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's way are very special – No, I should say, abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" Lau asked.

"The murdered prostitute was called-"

"Mary Ann Nichols." I cut Ciel off, plopping down next to him. " Poor woman by the way, the wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using cuts, resulting with a painful death." The other people in the room looked surprised at my knowledge. "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer... Jack The Ripper." I whispered as I plunged my fork into my cake making Madame Red jump. "Oops sorry. Got too excited. The people say that the crime scene is too revolting so er.. what shall we do now?

"Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" Lau asked me, smiling sinisterly.

"Duh! I can't wait to see all those blood on the floor!" I licked my fork. "It would be so cool if I was allowed to see the corpse! But, to not take risks, I have to first digest this delicious cake."

Lau and the others looked surprised by my answer.

"Will you be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." Lau suddenly asked.

"Obviously he's not. Looking at those dark cold eyes, you should know it, no?"

"Yes, as you say, my lady." Lau easily agreed.

"Ciel, shall we go to that place? Because nobody knows where is the crime scene," My eyes were glinting. "Let's go and give that 'commoner', a small v-i-s-i-t!"

* * *

"What is this place?" Lau gestured to this run down building. Cobwebs and spiders filled every inch of the roof.

"Take a look, it's written 'Undertaker'." I pointed at the entrance of the shop.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place!?" Madame shrieked angrily.

"Because we have to find somebody who saw the corpse right?" I hinted.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asked as we all entered through the nearly broken door. It was very dark, the walls were covered with coffins and spider webs.

….

"**Sigh...**, FOUND YOU!" I kicked open the coffin door where Undertaker was hiding.

"Oh my, Miss. I didn't know that anybody would find me when I was in my hiding spot." Undertaker chuckled creepily as he stepped out from the coffin, freaking out Madame Red, Grell and Lau.

"Yeah I know! I'm awesome right? Hey, can you allow me to go into your awesome hiding spot, please?" I asked as I took a glimpse at the coffin. "It's fluffy and warm!" I uttered as I stepped into it. "So comfy!"

Ciel face-palmed. "Rin, out now."

I pouted. "Yeah, yeah, master~" and shut the coffin in his face. "Wake me up when you guys decides to sit on the other coffins okay?" I called as I closed my eyes.

_I can't say too many things here because Undertaker isn't stupid... Hah... Grell is stupid enough not to notice that normally, I shouldn't know about these informations... well because he's obsessed with his little Sebby, but. I _have_ to be careful from now on. One mistake and Undertaker would surely find out that I wasn't normal. Heh, I wanna stay here and find out what Sebastian actually did to make Undertaker like that! Hope he forgets that I was here. _I snuggled deeper into the velvet filled coffin and listened to the conversation of the other occupants in the room.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." I heard the Undertaker talking as he munched on something. No doubt his bone cookie.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red asked.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." Undertaker stated mysteriously.

"Something in common? What is it?" Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Well now, I wonder what. I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker sniggered as he cradled his cookie box.

Ciel grimaced, he could feel the Undertaker's demand flying towards him.

"I see, so that's how it is." Lau nodded to himself. "You're very good at doing business, undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"

Undertaker froze and his mouth curled up, showing his shiny white teeth. He charged over to the surprised Lau. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" Undertaker shut Lau's mouth as the latter started to tremble. Undertaker whipped his head towards Ciel, his eyes gleaming, startling Ciel.

"Now then, Earl... I only have one requirement... show me a first rate laugh! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" Undertaker panted and drooled, his face filled with pure bliss.

"Weirdo." I snickered at Ciel's comment. _Yep, I was still hiding. Hope they forgot about me! I want to see what Sebastian did!_

"Earl, let me handle this." Lau boldly walked over to Undertaker. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai new year's party, also referred to as my soul, this should satisfy you!" Lau announced proudly as he magically produced a bouquet of flowers. "Do you like it?"

"It can't be helped." Madame Red pushed Lau away as nobody gave any reaction to his performance. "Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" Madame Red stepped up as she posed beautifully. Grell applauding her. "So~ Because ***beep* *beep* **and this and** *beep* **did** *beeeeep* **so will also ***beep*** !" Madame Red started to laugh hysterically.

I sighed... I mean I did not understand what was so funny, I hope that Sebastian (did his job), covering Ciel's ears. The boy was way too innocent to be messed up with.

"You're the only one left, Earl." Undertaker said, an hour later as he finished putting red cross marks over Madame Red and Lau's mouths.

The young boy stiffened, gulping slightly. "I've helped you many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker wiggled his hat.

"Damn..." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian suddenly moved forward, tugging at his gloves. "It cannot be helped."

_Oh it's coming! _I mentally squealed.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment." I heard a quiet foot steps coming towards my hiding place. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. The coffin door opened. "And you too, Miss Rin. I know that you are not asleep." Sebastian picked me up and placed me on the floor. I pouted. "Tch."

"You absolutely must not peek inside." Sebastian said as he shut the door.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I kicked the ground. "I wanted to see what he does!" I sighed in frustration. "Ciel~ Sebastian's so mean!" I wailed as I locked Ciel in my arms.

"Rin! What are you doing!" A light pink tinge lightened Ciel's cheeks.

"The usual? Hugging you." I stated as I squeezed him tighter.

"My, you guys are on friendly terms with each other." Madame Red stated, smiling.

"Yep, I know!" I kissed Ciel's cheeks. "We are friends!"

The ground started to shake and the Undertaker's shop shuddered. Suddenly, a burst of laughter was heard. Followed by another. A string of Undertaker's bellowing laughter followed, echoing through the streets of London as we all dumbly stared at the shuddering shop.

"Damn it!" I screamed just as Sebastian opened the door. "What did you do to make him laugh like that?"

"Aha, Miss Rin. That's a story for another time." Sebastian smiled playfully as he lightly poked my nose, stunning everybody around us and me.

"D-did you j-just poke my nose?" I stuttered, my eyes widening by an inch.

"Yes, I do think that is exactly what I did, Miss Rin. Did you not enjoy the poke?" He asked, his face becoming sad.

"No, no, no!" I quickly denied, waving my hands and shaking my head. "It's not that! It's just... I didn't know that you had something like this in you!" I screamed happily as I glomped him, both of us stumbling back inside the Undertaker's shop.

Ciel, Madame Red and Lau quickly stepped in, Ciel yanking me away from Sebastian, making me sit next to him on an empty coffin.

"Come...continue, Gufufufufufufufu Whatever you want to know is fine..." Undertaker laughed weirdly, no doubt still daydreaming about what Sebastian did. "Actually I've always thought, that there weren't enough 'Guests' Gufufufufufu." Undertaker stood up from his earlier position on the floor as he shuffled over to his cupboard filled with random bits and bobs.

"...Not enough?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes, not enough... Internal organs, of course." Undertaker grinned as he caressed the manikin stuff. (The doll you normally find in a science class where they show you the muscle structure, the internal organs and the veins...). The occupants in the room stiffened except me and Undertaker. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." Undertaker explained as he wiped his doll.

"Heh... That's interesting! Next time, can you show me your research organs? I wanna try dissecting them!" My eyes shined with anticipation. I loved dissecting things! The pure joy my best friend and I felt when we cut opened that lamb's eye was, hmmm~ The retina was so colourful and beautiful!

"Oh yes, delighted to share some of my little 'guests'. Are you also interested in internal organs?" Undertaker asked me, clapping his hands together.

"Hmmm, I do love dissecting them and observing them." I stated nonchalantly while poking Ciel's cheeks. _Hey! No need to think that I'm a paedophile! I'm not! It's just, everybody was staring at me weirdly and Ciel was the victim sitting closest to me! _

"Are you possibly mentally handicapped?" Ciel suddenly asked a-gawking-at-him me, as he saw my expression continuously changing.

"What?" I shook my head. Nah, maybe I heard him wrong. "Back to the prostitutes?" I hinted.

"Yes yes, back to the main topic. The prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her womb is _gone_." I stopped poking Ciel's cheek as he tensed. "Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy." Undertaker nodded to himself as he started twirling with his doll.

_Is he going to have an affair with his stupid science doll? I mean, can he stop touching it or rubbing it or caressing it? _I frowned as my eyes narrowed, glaring at the stupid offending doll.

"Let's just say that there aren't many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asked. _Best butler ever! He's sooooo intelligent._

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way." Undertaker had a constant creepy Cheshire cat's smile on as he dragged his feet towards Ciel. "If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first. And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way." I slid away to the other side of the coffin as Undertaker wrapped his right hand around Ciel's neck, the other hand going down to Ciel's stomach. Madame Red and Lau's face darkened. "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." Undertaker prodded Ciel's cheek.

"Okay, okay enough." I jumped up from my position and snatched Undertaker's hands away. "No need to punish him like that!" I lightly scolded Undertaker. "We all know that the murderer should be an expert. Maybe if he or _her_ knew we were here, we could lure 'Jack' out! Plus, little Jacky will keep committing crimes, he obviously will, unless we stop him. So-"

"Can you stop him? 'The notorious noble' – Earl of Phantomhive." Undertaker interrupted me. My face twitched as he completely ignored me.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel stood up as Sebastian put the coat on his shoulders. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." Ciel said determinedly as he walked out with Sebastian.

I was about to wave goodbye and go out of the shop when a hand snatched my waist and turned me around.

"Hm? Aren't you a special one? How come I've never seeing your face in my book?" Undertaker whispered in my ear, the other hand slowly caressing my face. I shuddered and my eyes widened as I saw his green ringed eyes curiously yet dangerously examining me. Thousands of things ran through my head. _When did he find out? What did I say?_

I quickly recovered from my fright, steading my voice. "My, are you already revealing your true identity to me? Don't worry Undertaker! I won't tell the others who you really are, ne? Shinigami-san!" I tapped his nose and quickly rushed out from the shop before he could ask me anything again.

I sighed in relief as Sebastian stood there waiting for me in front of the carriage. I shivered. That was creepy. I rubbed my hands against my arms even though I wasn't cold. My god, I changed my view on Undertaker. That was scary. His hands were surprisingly strong... tightly clutching my waist. Like a predator, catching his prey.

"Miss Rin, you look a little pale, are you alright?" Sebastian asked as I walked over to the carriage.

"No, no I'm fine!" I tried to smile but it turned out more like a grimace. I quickly stepped in as Sebastian followed, closing the carriage door. Sebastian could obviously tell that I wasn't okay but he didn't mention it. I sat next to Ciel and hugged him.

"Rin! Again?" Ciel questioned, slightly sounding frustrated as Madame Red giggled. I didn't answer, just buried my head deeper into his chest and my hands tightened.

"Rin? Are you feeling unwell?" Ciel asked as he slowly untangled me from him and looked into my eyes. "You hands are trembling."

"Shut up, I'm tired." I mumbled, casting my eyes down and wrapping my arms again around his neck.

Ciel sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around me as the carriage rattled on the stony road.

* * *

**SLAM!** I sucked in a gulp of air, my eye lids flying open. A bit disoriented, I looked around. I was staring at the carriage's ceiling. At the carriage's ceiling? At that moment, Ciel's head covered my view.

"You are awake now?" He asked. I looked around again and saw Madame Red's amused smile.

I gasped and quickly got up, **BAM!**, where I hit my forehead hard against Ciel's.

"OW!" I shrieked as I grabbed my head, Ciel grumbling and doing the same thing.

"My, my, are you both alright?" Lau asked, concern laced in his words.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I was continuously apologizing to Ciel who was still clutching his head, bending down. "I was just surprised that I was sleeping on you! So sorry!" I apologized.

"Just don't do that again." Ciel groaned as he blinked a few times.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked.

"Him? You woke up when he jumped out of the carriage. Sigh... Don't know what that man is thinking about." Madame Red sighed as she rested her head on her hand, looking out through the window. "Anyway Ciel, are you sure that your butler can do that many things?" Madame Red asked as she gestured widely with her hands.

_? What are they talking about?_

Ciel must have noticed my questioning gaze because he explained.

"Don't worry we were just talking about how I ordered Sebastian to investigate all the suspects." I nodded understandingly. "Since my butler said that he'd be able to do it, he'll definitively do it. And he'll arrive home before us and he'll have prepared tea for us." Ciel said nonchalantly, gazing at the outside view.

"You have that much confidence in him, huh?" Madame Red smirked.

"Of course. Because he never lies, he'll accomplish it." Ciel said indifferently.

"-I see" Lau suddenly started, as a single spotlight beamed on him. "It must be because since a long time ago, he's always been by the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. Just like a shadow." Lau repeated, his face filled with understanding.

"Sebastian hasn't been serving me for 2 years yet, right?" Ciel dead-panned, making me smile.

"Ah. Is that so?" Lau asked shrugging his shoulders as several angry marks appeared on Madame Red's forehead.

"Haa- We're finally back home." Lau said as he quickly got out of the carriage, avoiding Madame Red's angry remarks.

I hopped of the carriage and followed them. "Calm down, Madame Red." Lau easily said as he opened the door. "Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest," Lau looked inside the entrance. "Ok?"

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." We were suddenly greeted by a bowing Sebastian. "Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle." Sebastian stated as Ciel and I walked passed him, Ciel with a face which screamed indifference and I just beamed at Sebastian for his awesome performance.

Lau, Madame Red and Grell were still openly gawking at Sebastian as if he was just an illusion. "HOLD ON... H-How did you get back here!?" Madame Red asked, her mouth hanging open.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first." Sebastian smiled as Madame Red and Lau sweat-dropped. Ciel ignored them as he continued towards the salon, mumbling "Snacks, snacks..."

"By things to do, you mean, you already created a blacklist!?" Madame Red exclaimed, her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs.

"No. A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigatin every noble's head physician took a rather long time." Sebastian stated as scrolls magically appeared in his hands. I decided to enjoy the show and leaned against the staircase.

"Hold on, Sebastian... How could you investigate the information of this many people-" Madame Red was suddenly cut off by Sebastian as the corner of his lips twitched up.

"The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichols' death, thus he has an alibi and was not involved with the crime. Doctor Smith at the central hospital has an alibi because he had went to a meeting. Duke Bailey's head physician, Richard Oswald was not involved. He was with a friend at the white horse pub. Howard's alibi was a business negotiation..." Sebastian recited as he opened his super long list which was gliding down to the floor. Ciel turned around and chuckled as Lau only grinned. Sebastian continued reciting as Madame Red with each passing seconds, looked like her soul was leaving her body.

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation." Sebastian cleaned the scrolls. "Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat."

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service right?" Madame Red huffed.

"...No. I'm just a demon and a butler." I heard Sebastian say as I quickly headed towards the Salon, where my delicious snacks waited for me to get eaten.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Jack the Ripper, Jack the ripper~~**

**And from now on, I'll also try to improve my writing skills! **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciated them!**

**Question: What's your favourite type of manga? (Multiple answers are accepted!)**

**Me, I love Psychological mangas, like Death Note. They are soooo complicated but I just love them! I also like Romance mangas (not ecchi) and adventure is also cool~ But I guess my favourite type of manga is a tragedy? Because I'm weird like that.**

**Voila~ Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black – chapter 9**

**Hello my readers! **

**So, this is chapter 9 and I just wanted to tell you first that a new character is going to appear in this chapter~ **

**It's an OC that one of my readers, SmileRen created! So, thank you for this OC!**

**Hope that you all like this new character!**

**And it will maybe be confusing... anyway please read!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you very much for all your reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Near Death Experience Destroyed...**

**(Rin's POV - 1st person)**

Madame Red, Grell, Lau, Sebastian, Ciel and I were currently in the living room, Sebastian reading us about Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. _Gosh, his name is looong._

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy', To 'have no alibi on the day before the incident', followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic', there is only one person who fits this criteria," Sebastian explained as I stared out at the darkened sky, carefully sipping my tea. "Would be Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

_Sigh... I really have no idea who this Viscount is! I mean okay, I do know that he is the retarded guy that annoys me greatly but because I hated him, I never really focused on him. Was he intelligent or was he actually evil? What am I going to do? _I narrowed my eyes at the window, daring it to complain. Puffing out my cheeks, I face-palmed as I shook my head. _Woah, I am being stupid. Taking my frustration out on a random piece of glass? If I was in the real world, by now, I would have already complained to her... _

A surge of grief suddenly rushed into me as I thought of my best friend. I tightened my grip on the beautiful cup. _Not going to think about her, not going to think about her..._ I chanted in my head, desperately trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"There's only one chance!" I refocused back on the conversation as I heard Madame Red speak. However, before I got the message fully registered in my head, I was flying out the door, being dragged by an awfully cheerful Madame Red, who was chanting something like, "So excited, my new make-up doll~"

"WAI-" I couldn't even finish one word as I was thrown into her room, her red eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Now, my dear little Rin, what should I do with you?" She cocked her head to the side and sprang. I screamed.

Yes, as Madame Red killed me with the hourglass corset, half of my mind was processing about the only comfort that I could receive. And that was the thought of Ciel, having the same fate as me, Sebastian shoving him into a corset.

The other half of my mind was desperately trying not to black out. I mean, I was nearly _not_ _breathing_!

"...Madame Red!" I panted, clutching one of the bedpost. "Are... you done?" My voice came out in short gasps as she tightened my already super tight corset.

"Yes, my dear~" Madame Red sang.

_Argh woman, how can she get used to this everyday? Madame Red had no kindness when it came to tightening the corset. Everyday when Sebastian dresses me up, I always beg him to loosen them so they are not tight but... Madame Red was seriously a demon! So tight!_

Suddenly, she released me and I tumbled forward onto her queen-sized bed. I shivered as I felt somebody looking at me with an ominous aura. I slowly turned around, finding Madame Red's hands slowly creeping up to me. Her eyes glinted and yet again, I screamed for my life.

I was now dressed in a social party dress that Nina had specially designed for me. My dress was made of royal purple silk that brought out my paleness. Pure white ribbons were added over there and here. All of my hairs were curled and were put up in a pony tail with a white rose stuck in my hair. Obviously, I did my own make up. My eye-liner was pure black and I added a tiny bit of dark purple eye-shadow. The eye-liner made my eyes seem to pop out and I finished my make-up by applying a layer of red lip gloss. Next to me, Madame Red was staring at my make-up kit with hearts in her eyes.

"Madame Red~" I called as she snapped out of her reverie. "Please, sit here. I'll help you." I said gently as I lead her to the chair where I was sitting, a second ago. "Now, don't move. I'll make you even more perfect." I murmured, picking up my red eye-liner as her face lit up with a bright smile that could rival with a child that just got their Christmas presents.

* * *

Madame Red, Lau and I stepped out of her carriage as we looked around the enormous manor of Viscount Druitt. Ciel and Sebastian's carriage did not arrive yet. Yeah, I rode with Madame Red because today, I was supposed to pretend to be Lau's little sister. Well, I wasn't going to complain because I was Asian, especially when I knew how to speak Chinese. They just didn't know it because I never told them. Even Ciel didn't know that I was able to speak another different language. I mean, back in the 21st century, I was in an international school... And yeah. It's complicated.

"Such grandness, it really is the last day of the social season." Madame Red said disdainfully, her closed fan resting on her chin as more guests arrived in the manor.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable." Lau agreed.

"Awe, I can't wait to see Ciel!" I said happily, latching myself on Lau's arm who seemed to be extremely pleased. "Right, big brother?" I asked in a super babyish voice.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" We all turned around to find Ciel in his famous adorable pink frilly dress. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down." Ciel finished crossing his arms.

Madame Red blinked. "SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! SUPER CUTE!" She squealed as she slammed into Ciel, making him jump. I giggled. B_oth of them seem to be so happy. Well, at least Madame Red is._

"Let go of me!" Ciel yelled, shrugging her aunt off.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!" Madame Red pouted like a child.

"WHY WHOULD I LIKE IT!" Ciel exclaimed, his face screwing up into a grimace.

"What's the big deal in wearing a dress? It's only a dress you know? Plus, you are wayyyy too adorable!" This time, I squealed and rushed towards him, my cheeks snuggling into the crook of his neck as my dress fluttered behind me.

"RIN! NOT YOU TOO!" Ciel complained as Sebastian came towards us, lightly clapping his hands.

"Oh my, oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly!" Sebastian posed elegantly, his right hand lightly supporting his glasses.

"I like your glasses!" I chirped, untangling myself from Ciel.

"Sebastian you..." Ciel's eyebrows twitched, clearly annoyed at his butler.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" Madame Red chided. "So, Lau's role is my lover," Madame Red pointed at Lau as he smiled sheepishly. "Rin will be Lau's younger sister."

"Yes, Madame!" I mock-saluted her as I walked over to my 'darling' brother.

"Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor and Grell can be as he is." Madame Red finished, beaming in delight while Grell was crying in his corner because he wanted a better role.

"So, why is my role as 'your _niece_'?" Ciel asked, his face flushing with pinkness.

"Because she wanted to see you in a lovely cute flowery dress!" I said in a sing-song voice as Ciel scowled in my direction. "What, I'm joking." I said, raising one hand. "To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be troublesome, no? Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed super cute young boy with a dashingly hot and sexy butler would know it's 'you'. So, isn't this the best solution?" I poked his cheeks. "Plus, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so you're perfect!" I told him, smiling meaningfully as Ciel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Calm down. You will attract some uninvited attention with your loud voice." I clumped my hand on Ciel's lips as he struggled.

"Then, shall we go? My lady?" Sebastian asked as he gestured towards the grand hall.

The moment we entered, we became separated from Madame Red who was busy flirting with every young man on sight, and Lau who followed Madame Red around like a lost puppy. Now, I was stuck with Ciel and Sebastian as we walked around the guests, trying to find the Viscount.

"Wow, you have a pretty dress!" We suddenly heard a very familiar cute voice.

Ciel and Sebastian froze. "What am I hearing? No, I must be imagining things." Ciel shook his head and continued walking.

"Oops, I think I forgot to tell you that-"

"AH! That pink frilly dress that the child is wearing is so cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she cut my speech.

"Sneaky operation 1, busted." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, she's looking at you Ciel!" I whispered to him. "Go hide behind that table! And don't blame me for not telling you earlier! It's not my fault!" I hastily pushed Sebastian and Ciel towards the enormous big table as Elizabeth came running towards my direction.

Elizabeth ran past me and looked around as I quickly disappeared to the food corner._ Can't let her know that we are here~_

Well, now that I was separated from Madame Red and Ciel, I should just enjoy the party, because I won't be able to get a chance like this again! Yes, I know. I am more than a normal average optimist. I wandered around the food stand trying to find something that would pick up my appetite.

"Ah, I want that!" My hand reached out for the last piece of chocolate cake as someone else's hand snatched it away. My head snapped up and I found myself glaring at Charles Grey who was grinning at me with the cake in his hand.

"Hey Rin."

"I want it." I pouted, secretly glad to meet somebody that I knew. "Charles Grey, give it back!" I said as I jumped up, trying to get my cake back but he swiftly dodged me and popped it in his mouth.

"Wahhh! It was mine!" I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him. "Tch, you mean-y!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it!" Grey apologized, not sounding like he meant one bit of it. "Anyway, can I have the honour to dance with you?" Charles Grey asked as he took my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

"I didn't even say yes yet. And don't think that I was easily going to forgot about the cake!" I muttered as he suddenly twirled me into his arms, one of his hand, resting on my waist.

"Obviously, you wouldn't refuse my request." Charles Grey said haughtily, as the music started.

"Yes I know. That's the sad thing." I sighed. "Anyway, I'm happy to see you here!" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Grey's cheeks. "Let's roll" I smirked at a blushing Grey as we started to sway along the music.

"Is the brat here?" Charles Grey asked after a couple of dances. I was absolutely enjoying this party as he continued twirling me.

"Yep! He should be somewhere around here... Hmmm. Actually, can we go out to the balcony?" I asked. "Some ladies are shooting some third-rate nasty glares at me and er.. Yeah. I don't want to be killed yet." I said loudly, making those ladies hear me as Grey raised an eyebrow. "It's because of you! You are wayyyy too handsome... Tch, annoying!"

Grey glanced around as the 'ladies' quickly averted their eyes. "Sure."

"Actually Grey, why are you here?" I asked as we stepped out in the fresh-aired night.

"Queen's business." He answered shortly and I didn't ask anything else. We stood there silently but comfortably, one of his hand around my waist as we gazed at the beautiful stars, shining like diamonds in the sky.

And at that time, I still had no idea that in a few hours, somebody that I never expected to be here was going to fall from the sky, straightly aiming at my head... and the fact that 'that incident' happened.

"Rin-sama!" I turned around at the sound of my name being called. Sebastian stood in front of me looking at me meaningfully and Ciel was nowhere in sight. _Aha, so Ciel is already in the underground auction? That went fast!_

"Charles Grey, I have to go! Some business is waiting for me!" I said happily, skipping and taking Sebastian's outstretched hand. "And, don't ask for a kiss. No, no, no. You do not get a kiss from me today because you stole my cake!" I wagged my finger proudly and winked at a dumbfounded Grey. Sebastian chuckled. "Ba-bye~~~" I waved as Sebastian escorted me back to the music filled hall.

"So, you got separated from Ciel because you had to distract Lizzy from getting near Ciel right? And now you can't find him and he hasn't called out to you from his contract, right?" I asked, immediately becoming serious.

"Yes, my lady. Do you possibly have any idea where the young master could be?" Sebastian asked as we avoided some dancing couples.

"Yep, he is currently in an underground auction organised by Viscount Druitt. Don't worry, he'll call you in a few second. You go save him and I'll wait for you both outside, okay? Don't worry, he's safe." I pulled my hand out from Sebastian's as I saw his eyes flash for a second. "He called isn't it? Bye!" As Sebastian disappeared from the crowd of guests, I slowly and carefully proceeded towards the exit, never once knocking into other people. _Sneaky operation 2, success!_

* * *

**(Keeva's POV - 3rd person)**

Keeva Asamura wasn't having a great day. In case if you are wondering, the Irish-Japanese girl was actually having a _hard_ time living in this world. From the outside, she looked like how she always looked. The Japanese people stared at her as she trudged passed them, her bright orange hair flying like a burning flame behind her. Her stoic face did not leak any kind of emotion and her piercing green eyes stared blankly at the dirty road. Few weeks have passed after her best friend's mysterious disappearance. Her best friend's family and Keeva was worried sick about Rin. Everyday, the fifteen years old girl would visit her best friend's house, just to see if they got any news of Rin's disappearance.

Keeva stopped dead in her tracks as she walked across the library. Memories came flashing back to her as she stared at this tall building. The first time they read Bleach, how Rin was obsessed with Toushirou Hitsugaya; how Rin sobbed in her arms when Neji Hyuuga died in Naruto; how Rin kept bugging herself because she didn't know if she preferred Natsu or Gray from Fairy Tail.

_It's been awhile since I came here... _Keeva thought, her eyes focusing on the entrance. _Since Rin's disappearance._

Sighing, Keeva stepped into the building as the warm air rushed around her. Like they always did, Keeva started towards the manga section but she quickly stopped herself. This time, Rin wasn't here. The loud, cheerful but emotional girl who always got scolded by the librarian when she was too excited about a story. Keeva, her head hanging down, abruptly changed her direction and wandered aimlessly though the stacks of books. Minutes passed and Keeva glanced up as her surrounding darkened. She looked around. Everything was so old. The orange haired girl guessed that she came to the other side of the library where they stocked all those ancient books. As she turned around another corner, her eyes landed on an odd one out. That book was new. It was even shiny. It couldn't be an old book. Keeva sighed. _Who the hell put this new book in the old books' section? How troublesome, I'll bring it to the librarian..._ Because Keeva was nearly 1.83 metres, her height obviously helped her to reach out and grab the new book that was placed at the highest part of the section.

Her fingers brushed against the book's hard cover and it started glowing. Keeva froze. _WHAT?_ Suddenly, the book erupted open and thousands of films came rushing out, all flowing towards Keeva with incredible speed. Keeva screamed as she felt herself getting stabbed by those films as thousands of voices whispered to her and she felt herself falling. The voices receded and her martial arts instinct kicked in as she felt the ground approaching. Flipping backwards, she landed safely on her own two feet in a completely white room.

The first thing she noticed was: everything was white. Then, a lone figure appeared in front of her. Keeva raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. _WTF? Truth from FMA?_

"Oh, ho, ho. Do not be surprised. I am truth after all. Because you have in yourself, some things that don't belong in your world. I did not expect you to get them but now that you have it, you will have to give them back."

"To who?" Keeva's eyes narrowed.

"Ho, still the silent type are we? Go through that gate." Truth floated away as an enormous gate appeared in front of Keeva. "You will not regret this." Truth whispered as Keeva casually walked towards the slowly opening gate.

"And, don't you dare think of-"

**BAM! **Truth's warning was cut off as Keeva kicked open the gate. She turned around and smirked.

"Not my fault, it was slow." She passed through the gate as she felt herself falling.

* * *

**(Truth's POV - 3rd person)**

Meanwhile, Truth was sitting cross-legged in the white room, his mouth hanging open, as he gawked at the half-opened gate.

"She kicked my GATE!" Truth bristled and sighed. "Tch, and to think that I was kind enough to grant her immortality and super-strength because she was Rin's best friend." Truth took out Rin's coat from his hiding place as he flicked his hand, closing once again, the big heavy gate.

* * *

**(Rin's POV - 1st person)**

I was humming on an outside bench while I waited for Ciel and Sebastian's return.

"Hey." I turned around to see Ciel, a bit dishevelled but still intact, walking towards me with Sebastian trailing behind him.

"Hello!" I called as I ran towards them. Yes, I was too focused in Ciel that I didn't realize that something was falling towards me, like a comet hurtling towards the earth. But apparently, Ciel and Sebastian saw it.

"RIN!" Ciel screamed as I felt something coming towards me. I glanced up and my eyes widened. Something, a human was accelerating towards me with rapidity. Suddenly, Sebastian moved with inhuman speed, pushing me out of the way to Ciel.

"Oof." Ciel and I stumbled and our eyes widened when we realised what was happening. My lips were connected to his! Our eyes widened and we blushed furiously, quickly separating ourselves. Turning away, I slapped my cheeks several times, trying hysterically to calm down. My heart was beating widely and butterflies were fluttering violently in my stomach. _OH MY GOD. I JUST KISSED CIEL. Plus, that was my FIRST KISS!? OMG OMG OMG OMG! I didn't expect THAT HAPPENING! _I shrieked in my head, attempting to calm down but failing miserably.

Taking several deep breaths and with my hands still clumped on my cheeks, I slowly turned around to find Ciel turned away from me, one side of his hand on his lips and the other hand on his heart. His cheeks were still flushed with redness.

_OMG! Was he angry? Why why why would somebody fall on me! CIEL MIGHT HATE ME NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

When I heard a burst of chuckle, I abruptly turned around and my eyes connected with Sebastian's. His eyes were filled with amusement. I, in turn, blushed and glared at him. Then, my eyes flickered on the being in Sebastian's arms and my eyebrow twitched._ It was this human's fault! Why does this human has to destroy everything by struggling to fall on me? WHY ME?_

My eyes glowered dangerously as I stormed towards Sebastian, not once realizing the light blue heart that was popping out from Ciel.

* * *

**(Keeva's POV - 3rd person)**

_OW! _Keeva inwardly yelled as her back and leg collided with something. Her eyes widened as an awfully familiar character came into her view. She was staring at two beautiful red orbs.

"PERVERT!" The orange haired girl yelled and punched him in the gut as his eyes widened.

_Yes, I got mad._ Keeva shook her head._ Only one person in the whole whatever world had eyes and a face like that. _

_I was having hallucinations about Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler in Kuroshitsuji, catching me like a princess as I fell from the infinite sky._

* * *

**Voila! Rin's best friend is here! Please tell me what you think.**

**Oh, yeah, and the kissing part... If it was too weird, I can cut it! It just came to me that in Gakuen Alice (Manga), the two main characters first kissed when the girl got pushed by a random person into the main boy so yeah...**

**That's how it came... I think.**

**I sincerely apologize if you didn't get that I jumped back into the real world. So sorry!**

**In case you forgot, a light blue heart is surprise.**

**Question of the day: If you were able to make an anime character or manga character your twin, who would you take?**

**Answer: Omg, this question is hard! hmmmmm let's see. I'd take Yuki from Fruits Basket. Because I'm really loud, I would want a twin that's quiet and comforting. Plus, he's super good in Martial Arts! And he's intelligent! Yes, I'd make Yuki my twin. But, I'll never take Yagami Light as my twin because he is too focused into his Death note and the perfect world that he'll even forget about my existence. Yep, I guess this is my answer!**

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black**

**I updated! Well, it's because I got some amazing reviews and I got the motivation to write something! So yep!**

** But, this chapter will kind of be a filler chapter. no. it _is_ a filler chapter... I am extremely sorry! **

**I assure you that next chapter will be long (normally, it should be long) because it's where the Ripper reveals herself~**

**And, yeah... So er... don't kill me.**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

**And... I am pretty sure that in the next chapter, I am going to announce something important... Well, important for me.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine. (Gosh...I'm annoyed that I have to say this every single time... Obviously, it's _not_ mine!)**

**~~ Enjoy ~~**

**P.S. I won't write the disclaimer anymore because we all know that it's not mine...**

**P.P.S. YAY~ This story officially now has 2222 views! (Amazing!) You guys are awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Warmth**

(Sebastian's POV - 3rd person)

Sebastian kept his perfect smile intact as Miss Rin approached. _Oh my, she's furious. _Sebastian chuckled. He had never met a human before this little girl that could change one's expressions and feelings so easily in a matter of seconds. He face was burning a few seconds ago and now, her face reflected her anger, her eyes glowing with pure rage. Miss Rin came storming towards him, or more precisely storming towards the subject in his arms. Sebastian glanced down, meeting an orange haired girl's blank green orbs that blinked open and stared up at him. He was about to ask this girl of her well-being when she screamed out loud, surprising him.

"PERVERT!" The girl yelled and in the next second, Sebastian's eyes widened as a biting ache spread through his abdomen. Though he was extremely surprised that a girl had this much power in a fist, Sebastian did not release his smile, or the girl in his arms as he only raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Miss-" He was cut off as a leg suddenly swung towards him from nowhere, forcing him to drop this orange haired girl from his grasp. Before he was given the time to blink, dozens of fists and kicks attacked him. Sebastian casually and easily dodged all of them. The girl narrowed her forest-green eyes. She bent down and sprang, flipping up in the air, her legs elegantly flashing out, straightly aiming at Sebastian. Suddenly, before Sebastian could stop the attack, a figure blurred in front of him. **Smack!** The leg was stopped inches from Sebastian's surprised face when Miss Rin blocked the attacker's leg.

"I know that move." Miss Rin's voice trembled as she slowly drew the leg away from her vision. Slowly, she glanced up and bolted.

* * *

(Rin's POV - 1st person)

My eyes saw Keeva in my line of vision. It was her. My best friend who accepted everything about me. The manga obsessed me that loved to daydream about the characters. Her hard and familiar green eyes widened as she saw me. I don't remember what I did but when I realized what I was doing, my arms were already locked tightly around Keeva's neck, my face soaking wet because of the tears that kept streaming down. I was on my tiptoes, my shoulders shaking, desperately clutching her warmth. I breathed in her scent, yep, it was the same. The same fresh forest scent that made you feel like you were breathing in fresh air when you sat next to her.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay now. I'm here." Keeva shushed me, one of her arms wrapping automatically on my waist, the other hand patting my head tenderly.

After five good minutes of sobbing in her shoulders, my breathing slowed down and I lifted my head, gazing at my best friend's eyes.

"Why are you here?" My voice was quiet and hoarse, no doubt from all the crying.

"Afterwards." Keeva muttered, shooting strange glances towards the people behind me as she tightened her grip on my waist. _Huh, overprotective_. I rolled my eyes and smiled happily. I knew she meant that she'll explain it to me afterwards because we had other things to take care of now.

Puffing out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I turned around indecisively, glancing at Ciel. Apparently, he had recovered from the earlier Ah-hem **kiss** Ah-hem because his face was back to its normal colour, but he soon looked away from my gaze as my eyes met his. I sighed. _That's going to take a long time..._

"Rin-sama, may I inquire you upon something? Who is this lady behind you?" Sebastian asked politely as he realized that his young master was stubbornly keeping his mouth shut.

"She's my best friend from over there." I said meaningfully as Ciel looked up at my statement and curiosity filled his eyes.

"From over _there_?" Ciel asked, ignoring me as he walked towards us, his eyes studying Keeva up and down.

"Um, can we talk in the carriage? We are attracting unnecessary attention here." I said uneasily as I caught several guests shooting us curious glances.

"This way." We followed Sebastian obediently as he lead us to Ciel's carriage.

After settling down in the carriage seat, me, sitting across Keeva next to Ciel, Sebastian slowly started the horses. Ciel had decided to leave Madame Red and the other two behind because they were enjoying the party and because he was too impatient to wait for them. _Typical Ciel. _I shook my head.

I wasn't worried that Sebastian would miss our conversation during the ride because he was a demon after all and super-hearing was one of his traits.

"Explain." Keeva looked at me, her face impassive.

"Yeah okay, so you see..."

During the ride back to Ciel's town-house, Keeva and I exchanged stories. Thanks to her intelligence, Keeva had already figured out that she had somehow stumbled into the Kuroshitsuji world all thanks to my dress-up and the fact that Ciel was sitting right next to me. She told me her side of story using short words and short sentences, often making me 'translate' Keeva's words into paragraph, for Ciel. She told me that she met Truth who sent her here, to return something that didn't belong to her. The conversation drifted to how she came here and she said that everything was triggered by a book that contained thousands of films. When the words tumbled out from her lips, our eyes enlarged in synchronization and a silent message was passed between us. _The Cinematic Records!_ _That's what you saw! We have to return it to who? _I cocked my head to the side. My eyes sent her the message: _Doesn't matter, we'll worry about it later._ Keeva rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, making me giggle. I missed how from just one glance, Keeva was able to understand completely what I wanted to say. Ciel fake-coughed, looking awefully annoyed and we quickly went back to our story-telling.

I could see Ciel frowning from the corner of my eye. I guess he wasn't used to being ignored. But he could wait. Keeva was my best friend. As she finished telling me her side of the story, I told her mine. How I couldn't sleep and that ended up with me being hit by a car. How I ended up at Charles Grey, met Queen Victoria, awesome woman by the way, then met Ciel. I saw Keeva's eyes soften as she felt me becoming more cheerful, and bubblier. I didn't need to say it out loud. She could tell I was happy and not bored and that I actually liked it here.

Silence washed over us as I finished my side of the story. The only thing that we could hear was the carriage's rattle and our slow and regular breathings.

My eyes suddenly dropped to my lap. "Are they...okay? My family..." I asked, my voice barely a whisper as tears surged up to my eyes. I felt my heart tightening, my gaze wanderig around my lap.

"They are surviving." Keeva lifted my chin up. "They are strong." Her eyes softened as she brushed away the tears that escaped from my sockets.

"Yes." I hastily wiped my salty tears away and smiled. "They are strong." I repeated Keeva's words.

* * *

(Ciel's POV - 3rd person)

Ciel silently looked at Rin's face from the corner of his eye as she asked about her family. Tears slipped down her face and she seemed to be so broken. Ciel felt the sudden urge to comfort her, to cuddle her small frame in his arms and to wipe those tears away that stained her pink cheeks. But he couldn't do it. He didn't have enough courage to do it. Especially after what happened before. Ciel scowled. He wasn't used to all these emotions swarming around him like buzzing bees. She had seemed so furious after the kiss and he was scared that she would reject him if he tried to do something. _Her lips were warm and soft..._ Ciel blinked and blushed. What was he thinking? His eyes flickered back to Rin's sad eyes and he took his decision.

Slowly and hesitantly, his hand reached out to grab her hand. She stiffened and glanced at him but his eye was already turned away, gazing at the outside street, his head resting on his other hand. He lightly squeezed her hand to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She seemed to relax and Ciel inwardly sighed in relief, immensely pleased with himself. He smirked as the Phantomhive's town-house came into his view.

* * *

(Rin's POV - 1st person)

I knew that Keeva was looking at me curiously as Ciel grabbed my hand. _I_ was even surprised. I didn't even know that Ciel was able to have physical contact without blushing! I was extremely moved by Ciel's warm touch. During the whole ride, everybody remained quiet and Ciel's hand stayed on mine. Keeva shot some glances, asking me to explain but I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't even sure what was happening. As the carriage came to a stop, Ciel, to my disappointment, retracted his hand away from mine. Oh well, that's to be expected.

I jumped out from the carriage, after Ciel and linked my arm with Keeva.

"I missed you~" I said quietly, snuggling my head against her left shoulder.

"Hmmmm." Keeva just hummed in response.

"Rin." Ciel called as we entered the living room.

"Hm?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Tomorrow, I'll invite Nina over, so that your friend can wear some _proper_ clothing." Ciel emphasized on 'proper' as he looked at me. "Alright?"

"Er.. yep. Okay, thanks Ciel!" I inwardly grimaced. Keeva was the type of girl who was only comfortable in pants. I sighed. Hope she doesn't throw a tantrum tomorrow... I shouldn't be too worried because Keeva never threw tantrums anyway.

"Sebastian, prepare the guest room for Rin's friend." Ciel ordered as he climbed up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Nighty nighty~~" I sang as Sebastian lead Keeva to a corridor, me, happily skipping after them.

"Thanks Sebastian! I'll take care of the other things now!" I called, dragging him out the room. "Sleep well! Ba-bye~" I pecked him on the cheeks and closed the door. I turned around to see Keeva raising her eyebrow. I beamed.

"Girl's talk time!" I yelled happily as I dragged her to her bed.

"What was that?" Keeva asked, referring to the kiss.

"Erm... a goodnight kiss?" I asked, raising my shoulders. "Anyway, don't worry about that, I have to tell you about everything..."

Keeva and I talked for hours. Well, the talking was mostly done by me because she was the silent type and literally refused to make long sentences. I told her that we were in the Ripper arc, how I prepared darts and red paint. How we had to stop Madame Red from her death and I was extremely pleased that Keeva didn't disagree with my idea (Operation Save Madame Red).

"Rin," Keeva paused, looking at me with boring eyes. "You expect to fake Madame Red's death by applying red paint over her body when you shoot the darts?" Keeva asked skeptically, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said childishly, waving my hands in front of her face. "I think that it's a good idea! Because then, Grell would think that she's dead!" I scoffed, turning my head away.

Keeva sighed and I pouted. "Yeah.. fine. But I am surprised that with your level of intelligence, you were able to prepare an amazing plan like the little bells." The corner of her lips twitched up.

"Hey! I'm more intelligent than you!" I exclaimed, smiling and casually punching her shoulder. I yawned. "Keeva, I'm going to sleep okay? I'm tired. See you tomorrow!" I hugged her and waltzed away, resulting in me, bumping my head on the door.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Idiot." Keeva dead-panned. "Sweet dreams." Keeva called as I jumped out of the door, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'm not an_ idiot_!"

I hummed quietly to myself as I bathed in the warm water that Sebastian had prepared. My eyes sparkled. Keeva was here! Nobody knew how happy I was! Now, I'll just have to thank Truth for letting her come into this world! So excited. I'll definitely be able to save Madam Red now that Keeva was here! She just boosted up my already high confidence to one hundred percent! HOORAY!

I silently crept to Ciel's bedroom. Everything was dark and I was able to hear Ciel's silent breathing. Nya, can't wake him up! I waited till my eyes adjusted to the dark and I slowly tiptoed towards his bed. I sighed in relief when I crawled into his bed and didn't wake him up. I turned around so that I was facing him. I looked at Ciel's calm sleeping face, my hands carefully brushing away the hairs that covered his eyes. He looked so innocent in his sleeping state. No trouble or danger haunted him. My eye lids started to droop and before I completely immersed in my slumber, I lightly kissed his forehead and muttered two words.

"Thank you..."

* * *

(Ciel's POV - 3rd person)

Ciel's eyes snapped open and his face burned. What was this girl doing? He was awake when she entered his room but he could tell that she was trying very hard to be stealthy so he just pretended to be asleep. And now, she just caressed his face and kissed him _and_ thanked him! What for? Then straightly fell_ asleep_!

Ciel furrowed his brows. It took him every ounce of self-control to _not_ to blush violently when she did that! He was surprised that she didn't hear his heart violently pounding in his chest! And she just fell asleep like nothing _happened_?

Ciel stared disbelievingly at the sleeping girl's face. He sighed. She looked cute. Ciel's eye lids fluttered, his face warming up. What was he thinking! Argh! This girl was literally driving him mad! Yes. Thanks to her (note the sarcasm in his tone), he was screaming in his own head to himself. Ciel rolled his eyes. _Sheesh, sleep, where are you when I need you?_

* * *

**How wa it? I'm sorry that it doesn't have any kind of real plot (as in the Ripper thing in here.)**

**Erm... was Ciel too out of character? Well, I don't know how he comforts people so I just thought that he was the silent type that would grab a girl's hand, making them feel all giddy in the inside...**

**Anyway, today's question. **

**If you were able to troll one of the characters in Kuroshitsuji, who would it be and how?**

**Me, I would soooo troll Sebastian by petting my cat in front of him. I am 100 percent sure that my cat would prefer me and won't go near him (because my cat doesn't get close to strangers) and yeah... I would love to see his face when a cat prefers somebody else over him. *prepares the camera!***

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review~ 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emotions Found: Blue, Grey, Black**

**OMG! I'm sorry, it's been so long! **

**Er... I don't know what to say...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**And special thanks to Paxloria for helping me a lot!**

**P.S. I typed this out as fast as I can so if I have any grammatical errors, please tell me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tears**

(Rin's POV - 1st person)

_**~ JACK THE RIPPER RETURNS! ~**_

_**Victim: Annie Shepherman**_

_**Another prostitute sacrified!**_

**BAM!** "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!? The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel yelled outrageously, slamming his hands on the poor wooden desk.

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders... It's an impersonator... not, it's possible there were others from the beginning." Lau assumed calmly, sitting down on the couch.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" Madame Red's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes scanned the paper.

"I have to come up with something again... Rin, can I leave 'that' matter to you?" Ciel asked, as his eyes flickered to mine.

"Right away, mister! Your wish is my command!" I waved at Madame Red and Lau as I quickly excused myself, stepping out from Ciel's study. "So," I looked to my right, my lips curling up. "Keeva time~"

* * *

Keeva's fitting session by my favourite designer, Nina, passed away in a heart beat. Nina, after Keeva refusing to wear a dress, had blurred around Keeva, quickly taking her measurements for a girlish-suit. After Nina's departure, Sebastian came and lent me some of his suits for Keeva, for a stroll in London, by Ciel's orders.

This morning, Ciel had told me that it would be better if we kept Keeva's existence a secret from Madame Red and Lau and I agreed. I didn't want to cause an enormous commotion yet. Ciel had told me that it would be weird if Keeva appeared out of nowhere, _from_ nowhere... And plus, Keeva and I had other matters to do.

Now, I was sitting cross-legged on Keeva's bed, sipping on my water as I watched her putting one of Sebastian's suit, a clothing 'appropriate' enough for a stroll in London.

"Done?" I asked, lifting myself off from her bed as she finished tucking on the shiny polished shoes.

"Let's go." Keeva nodded.

* * *

I slipped a letter under Mary Jane Kelly's door, the supposedly last victim of Jack the Ripper.

"This should be enough right?" I asked Keeva as we hurriedly ran away, afraid that Mary Jane Kelly would open her door. "I mean, if she decides to not come near her house today, then everything will be alright."

"Hn."

"Yes, I know. My idea is great. Now, it is up to her~ If she wants to believe that Jack the Ripper is going to kill her tonight or not, it's her choice." Keeva and I climbed back into the carriage as it slowly increased its speed.

"So," I started. "I have to say loads of things to you. First of all..."

We walked around London, going in to fashion shops and, mostly, we talked. My orange-haired best friend and I discussed about everything there was to be discussed. I had asked her if she knew how many records were stocked in her. Keeva told me that she felt only one out-of-place-ish thing in her body, which, I had concluded to the fact that she only had one record kept inside her.

During our little promenade, Keeva had continually insulted me by disapproving of my 'red paint' strategy. She had insisted that red paint wouldn't be of any use. I knew that she was perfectly right, but my stubbornness and pride won so I completely ignored her snide remarks. Then, I changed the subject and we started to gossip about the characters in Kuroshitsuji. That was the best subject ever. I told her how Grey was so frightened of ghosts. Keeva actually laughed when I told her the incident where Grey freaked out because he thought that I was a ghost, and I told her that Grey was actually a very sweet gentleman, how he loved to drink my home-made hot chocolate.

I told her how Ciel was absolutely adorable, flushing scarlet when I hugged him. Keeva had lightly scolded me for hugging Ciel. You see, Keeva loved Elisabeth and obviously, she didn't like me 'flirting' with Lizzy's fiancé. I brushed away her comment easily and I quickly changed our focus onto Sebastian.

Words and words tumbled out from our lips as we discussed heatedly about Sebastian. Keeva had continually repeated that I should be careful around him. Well, he was a demon after all. But from all these time I spent with him, not even once did I ever think that he was actually evil. Poor demon, he hadn't even eaten a soul since he became Ciel's butler. And he was one of those perfect gentlemen, a brother that I would love to have. Our conversation ceased as the little water drops suddenly started to fall. Keeva and I had abruptly turned on our heels and ran back to our carriage. Once settled in, I gazed blankly at the storm and shivered. _I want a hot chocolate..._

* * *

(Ciel's POV - 3rd person)

Ciel plopped down and leaned on one of the armchair in his study, his head resting on the palm of his right hand as he sighed.

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone." Ciel complained. "During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. "

"You are still working?" Ciel looked up to see Rin, standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Rin." Ciel acknowledged. "Where's-"

"Don't worry, don't worry! _She_ is in her room now!" Rin winked. "Anyway, Madame Red, why don't you play chess with Ciel? He should take a little break!"

"Hey Rin! And oh yes. Let's sit here. Come play, come play!" Madame Red patted the tea-table, gesturing Ciel to sit over in front of her.

* * *

(Rin's POV - 1st person)

"**Sigh...**Can't be helped. Alright, I'll play." Ciel slumped down on the chair and I quickly followed Ciel. _Can't miss the game!_

"It's already late... So I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses." Grell appeared, holding a tray with the tea. Ciel and Madame Red accepted the tea but I knew that it would taste bad so I kindly refused him.

My eyes twinkled with amusement as I watched both of them take a sip, then froze on their spot.

"THIS TASTES BAD!" Madame Red bristled. "Why is herbal tea salty? And you call yourself a butler?"

"Madame Red, calm down! It's his own _style_. Don't blame him!" I winked at Grell. He seemed to be awfully thankful for my comment and I quickly dismissed him before Madame Red started to scold him.

"Really..." Madame Red sighed and her eyes shifted to Sebastian, who was still writing the list of the suspects. "That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic..."

"Capable, not workaholic!" I piped in.

"That is nothing." Ciel muttered as he started playing.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Madame Red moved one of her pawns.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "The 'power' belongs to me. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit. The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move." Ciel stated as he ate one of Madame Red's pawns. "But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that...he can single-handedly take down all the other 'knights." Ciel picked up his black knight. "Just like that." He toppled Madame Red's queen over.

"Hey that is against the rules!" Madame Red pouted. "Then what would Rin be, in your chess pieces?" The corner of her lips flipped up as she raised an eyebrow. Ciel's eye shifted to mine, his eye scrutinizing me, and I blinked.

"The king." I dead-panned. Ciel's eyelids slowly fluttered twice. He had a bored expression on his face. "Heh, I'm kidding! I don't belong to you." I laughed.

Madame Red chuckled and Ciel turned his gaze back at her, completely ignoring me. "Rin would be my qu-"

"Ah, no." I shushed him by putting my forefinger on his lips. "If you really want me to be your chess piece, I'll only be your pawn." I whispered, staring into his big blue eyes. "Yes, right now, I only want to be your pawn. Don't ask me why, because it's obvious. I can't be your queen because I don't deserve that title! But one day, I will allow you to promote me to your queen, and I'll gladly break all the rules for you." I smiled and Ciel slowly lifted my finger from his lips, intertwining our fingers. "Okay?"

Ciel's eye never wavered from mine and a ghost of a smile appeared from his lips. "Yeah, break the rules...in order to win." I leaned on Ciel's armchair and stared down at the game. I couldn't go back to my seat because Ciel's warm hand was still connected to mine and I didn't feel the need to break away from his grasp.

Madame Red's eyes lost its earlier amusement. "Ciel and Rin... you are still young. Apart from being the watchdog of the darker part of the society, you should have another way of living." Madame Red cast down her eyes to her lap, her fingers fiddling with each other.

"Madame Red, don't worry about me~ I like this way of living." I casually stated, smiling. Madame Red sighed as her eyes met mine. "Don't worry! I'm _really_ okay." I assured her.

She focused her attention to Ciel. "Ciel, your mother would have wanted that too. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society... You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Madame Red asker as she lifted her eyes.

Ciel stiffened, his eyes void of emotions as his hand tightened around mine. I lightly squeezed my hand and knelt in front of him, but his eye didn't move to meet my concerned gaze.

Madame Red continued. "Sister would definitely have not... We would not have wanted to you be like this..."

"I never thought of taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back and I would not gain any satisfaction." Ciel declared firmly, he steadily gazed at Madame Red. "Whether it be avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely a show of selfishness. … I … I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself!" Ciel's eye shined with determination as Madame Red's face saddened. "I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family experience as I did... the same level of humiliation and suffering." Ciel finished in a whisper. "Checkmate."

"**Sigh... **This makes a consecutive 46 losses!" Madame Red exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head. "You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you. **Sigh...**" I grinned as Ciel indifferently bounced Madame Red's king in his hand.

"I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse, and I was just panicking back then..." Madame Red said, suddenly getting serious again. "You were so small and cute... I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, "Madame Red stood up and walked towards Ciel. "I treat you as if you were my own son, and so I want you to leave this kind of society." Madame Red patted Ciel's head, her eyes filled with love and concern. I quickly broke away from Ciel's grasp and sat down on my chair, giving them a bit of space. _Family moment..._ I looked away from them as I remembered how my father would always pat me in the head when he tried to comfort me. Taking a few deep breath, I turned back to see Ciel moving Madame Red's hand away from his head. "I am here because this is what I wish, and it is what I choose. And so, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely... on anyone. It is time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you, Madame Red." Ciel stood up and pecked Madame Red on the cheek. _Awwwwwwwe that's so cute!_ I was mentally swooning over Ciel's act. _Too cute... I want one too..._

"I won't lose next time, Ciel." Madame Red winked.

"Goodnight." Ciel headed for the door and turned around. "Rin, you coming?"

"Hmmm, yeah. Go ahead, I'll come in a few minutes."

After Ciel left, Madame Red slumped down into her seat. "Why must that child bear that kind of pain and coldness at such a young age..."

"Master is the type of person who will work tirelessly towards something once he has made his mind up. Even if the path he chooses is long and dark... or even cold and merciless, and that is why I will remain beside young master to serve him." Sebastian spoke,turning around to face Madame Red.

"Don't worry, I'll always be by Ciel's side!" I skipped over to Madame Red and hugged her from behind. Madame Red's eyes softened and she brought me in front of her.

"Yes, please be with him. Sebastian and Rin, I was not by his side during that child's most painful times, so please stay by that child's side. Don't let him lose his way, don't let him be lost on his own." Madame Red tightened her hold on me.

"I understand. I will always remain by his side and protect him." Sebastian knelt in front of Madame Red and bowed.

"Thank you. And Rin, always stay next to Ciel alright? You haven't seen the change he's gone through since you arrived. Now, his face showed more emotions and his eye had softened a lot more, since your arrival."

"Really?" I asked happily. Madame Red nodded. "Okay! I will always be by his side! Then, I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight!" I lightly kissed her on the cheek and stepped out the door, quickly heading to Keeva's room. _Ciel became nicer thanks to me? Awe, that's such a nice thing for Madame Red to say! But I'm disappointed that Ciel said that he won't rely on anyone... _

"Keeva, were you able to finish it?" I lightly knocked the door to Keeva's bedroom and entered.

"Yeah. Is Madame Red gone?"

"Yep. I have to ask Sebastian to quickly head towards Mary Jane Kelly's place and set this up before Madame Red and Grell go there." Keeva handed me what she made. "Sebastian!" I lightly called out.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian flashed in front of us, bowing down.

"Please go to Mary Jane Kelly's house as fast as you can and set this up in front of her house." I told him, handing him the strings and the bells. "The bells are all tide to the strings so be careful!" I told him as he bowed again, flashing away from Keeva's room.

"That... was fast..."

"Hmmm. We'll wait for Ciel to realise what's really wrong then I'll call you when we are going to Mary Jane Kelly's place okay? 'Sleep well'." I air-quoted at the 'sleep well' part and slipped out from her room, heading towards Ciel's bedroom.

I entered Ciel's room to find Ciel sprawled on his king-sized bed, his eyes closed. I tiptoed to the other side of the bed and quietly sat down.

"Rin..." His eyes fluttered open, focusing at my face.

"Oops, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nhmm... No." Ciel stretched and sat up just as a knock resounded from the door. Ciel's eyes sharpened immediately. "Enter."

Sebastian entered with a stack of papers. No doubt, all the suspects' names. I blinked at him and his eyes slightly flickered to mine for a second, lightly nodding his head at me. I beamed. Sebastian walked towards the bed.

"No matter how many times I re-examine it, the answer is the same." Sebastian stated as he shuffled around the papers in his hands.

"The viscount wasn't involved in yesterday's case." I told Ciel, poking his cheeks.

"That is correct. It would have been impossible for him or anyone in his household."

"That's right, the people in there are..." Ciel murmured, closing his eyes as his left hand slowly massaged his head. "At any rate, tomorrow we shall..." Ciel's eyes abruptly tore open as he stared wide-eyed at his butler. "Sebastian... Impossible!"

"Oh, so you figured it out now? Okay, then. I'm going to go prepare and call Keeva. See you downstairs!" I waved as I quickly headed down the stairs.

* * *

"So cold..." Ciel shivered, as we stood in a dark alley that was in front of Mary Jane Kelly's house.

"Ciel! I told you to wear something more, right?" I chided him as he shivered again.

Ciel frowned and ignored me. "Jack the Ripper will come if we stay out here, won't he?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, young master."

"Don't ignore me, you two-"

**Ring.. ring.. ring...**

Sebastian, Keeva and I froze as we heard the bells.

"WOAH! AHHH, WAHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned towards the direction of the strange shrilled cry.

"Let's go!" I yelled as we turned around the corner to Mary Jane Kelly's house.

What we found there...

* * *

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as I saw the scene in front of me. Sebastian, Ciel and Keeva just plainly gawked.

"YOU! Hahahahaha!" I spluttered, tears of laughter formed in my eyes. "OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!" I howled, completely forgetting that this was a crucial moment.

"Knock it down, idiot." Keeva's hand grazed my head.

"Ow! Okay... okay. I'm calming down.. hahahahah..." I took several deep breath and wiped my eyes. I stared down at the person wiggling on the ground. "So, Grell, how's the cold hard ground for you? Oh and did you appreciate the music '_accompagnement_' I specially ordered for you? The bells make a wonderful sounddon't they?" I chuckled.

Yes. Grell was currently lying on the ground, bound together by the strings of bells that Sebastian setted up. He looked utterly ridiculous. "And Madame Red, hello there!" I waved at her happily as she appeared from the shadows. Ciel stiffened beside me.

"I am surprised that you already found me." Madame Red crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Grell, you look absurd. I order you to stand up now."

Keeva and I nodded in agreement. "Yep, Grell, stand up and change into your real get-up. Ne, _Miss_ actress?"

"Actress? Yes, I am an actress." Grell's demeanour changed. He slowly stood up and easily broke all the strings. Thousands of bells clattered to the floor. Grell combed his hair, turning them to a bright red colour as he added some fake super long eyelashes. He finally put on a red glasses as he posed. "I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe." He blew a kiss towards Sebastian and the demon froze, grimacing.

"Yes, yes, enough with the talking. I already know who you are Grell. Uh no. _Shinigami_-san!"

Grell jumped up dramatically. "How did you know who I am?"

"Because you are an idiot." Keeva answered bluntly.

"Oh, you have amazing orange hair!" Grell yelled, hearts forming in his eyes.

I face-palmed. "Grell, focus."

"This is unfortunate, my adorable nephew and my cute Rin. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to drink tea and play chess again. However, this time, I will not give anything up!" Madame Red shrieked as Grell swung his gardening tool towards us. Keeva and I dived away, as Sebastian blocked the attack. I quickly pulled Ciel out of Sebastian's way and everything started.

Grell widely kicked and whipped his chainsaw around, thrashing like a mad gorilla. Uh.. wrong. He looked more like an angry monkey. I saw Sebastian's eyes flickering towards Ciel after every several seconds.

"Sebastian! Concentrate! You have to distract Grell from us! Don't worry, Keeva and I are perfectly capable of protecting your master!" I yelled over the noisy sound.

"Huh?" Madame Red sneered and I frowned. "You think that a little girl like you can protect Ciel?"

"That expression looks ugly on you." I told her as I raised an eyebrow.

Madame Red's face visibly darkened. "Shut up girl. I'll show you that women like us are USELESS!" She screeched, ripping a knife out from her sleeves as she charged towards us. Specifically towards Ciel.

I pushed Ciel roughly back and Keeva rushed next to me. Madame Red was screaming like a mad woman as I lifted my hand and... shot her. Squarely at her abdomen.

"NO!" Ciel yelled as Madame Red stopped dead in her track, glancing gingerly at her stomach. Her hand slowly moved up and she plucked the paralyser dart out from her.

"Why didn't you faint yet?" I asked her curiously. **BAM!** I turned around to find Keeva collapsed on the ground. "KEEVA!?"

"My.. body... it refuses to move.." Keeva muttered, her eyes widening.

"Ah..." I quickly turned back to look at Madame Red. "Ah... it's a paralyser, huh? I guess you came in prepared but too bad for you, paralysers or... anything won't work on me because..." Madame Red's eyes glinted as she licked her lips, throwing the dart away. "I AM _EMPTY_! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING. EVEN MY CINEMATIC RECORDS!" She threw back her head and laughed madly, her eyes becoming wide.

"Cinematic records?" I asked her, shocked.

"Oh yes," Madame Red chuckled, her forefinger resting on her lower lip. "I do not have my Cinematic records... That's why I crave for them. Especially the records of women my age. And these darts doesn't work because the past isn't written down in my record because I don't have them. So, girl, you are utterly useless." She pointed at me and she cocked her head. "useless... useless.. useless.." I shuddered. Madame Red seemed to be completely consumed by the madness in her. Plus, what the hell? This didn't happen in the manga or the anime! Did Keeva and I mess up the world? Thinking about Keeva, I glanced down at her. Ciel was helping her sitting up. My eyes widened. _Oh... That's why._

"KEEVA!" I screamed as Madame Red charged towards me, her knife, at her side, ready to stab me. "GIVE HER RECORD BACK!"

"Shut up, I know. 'Quod verissimum pollicitus sum, reddam, quae sunt vobis*'." I heard Keeva chant in an unknown language and everything suddenly slowed down. A blinding white light emitted from Keeva and a gust of wind blew my hair up. Sebastian and Grell stopped to stare at what was happening. The wind was circling around Keeva as films and films of records burst out from her, straightly flying in Madame Red. Madame Red and Keeva seemed to be screaming, but no sounds were heard. Then, as if I was watching a movie, I was suddenly able to see Madame Red's past.

_The first time Madame Red and her sister met Earl Phantomhive, how Vincent had said that Madame Red's hair was beautiful, like the colour of liquorice that burns a landscape. _I glanced around to find everybody absorbed in the flashback. _After Vincent praised her hair, Madame __Red who hated the red hair that she'd inherited from her father, had come to love her hair and the colour, red. How her sister married the man she loved, how she married a man she met at a banquet. How she was living happily until the accident. Everything drifted away. She was lost. Then the memory of her seeing the Phantomhive's manor dyed in red. How she had started killing every women who wanted to abort their child. How she met a red-haired Shinigami. How her lost nephew came back with a butler clad in black. _I was able to feel her happiness. The relief she felt when she had finally gotten someone back. _ The anger she felt because she wanted her beloved to come back. She vowed that she would never give anything away this time..._

Slowly, the last bit of Madame Red's record flowed out from Keeva and the light ceased away. Madame Red's eyes rolled back as she passed out.

"... What was that?" I stared at Keeva as she stood up.

"I have no idea."

"And why is she unconscious?"

"Because the fact that you shot her is written down in her records. The reason why I collapsed."

"Man... The adventure is already over?" Grell complained. "What a boring woman. Anyway, my darling Sebby, let's put an end to this with fight!" Grell swung his death scythe at an unprepared Sebastian, grazing the demon's chest. Cinematic records burst out from Sebastian and Grell froze. "What is this stupid record? THAT'S BORING!"

I chuckled. No doubt, he saw Sebastian's boring past with the loud servants. Grell and Sebastian started their combat again and they flew up to the roof. I saw Sebastian visibly stiffen as Grell mentioned about the tragic love of Romeo and Juliet.

"Sebastian! You coat!" I waved widely to get his attention. Once he turned towards me, I pointed at Grell's chainsaw. Seeing that he understood my help, I turned around and walked towards Ciel who was crouched next to an unconscious Madame Red.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him quietly as I lightly rubbed his cheek. "You are cold. Here, wear this." I said as I took off my coat, wrapping it around him. Ciel's eyes flickered to mine.

"Rin..."

"Yes, yes, I am here. You saw Madame Red's past, right? Don't worry, she's not dead. And, don't forget that she really does love you-"

"NOT THE FACE!" Ciel and I looked up to find Grell flying straight towards us. I beamed.

"Good job, Sebastian!" I cheered as the demon came flying down, punching Grell in the face, away from us. "Aiya, that hurts, no?" I walked over to Grell and poked his swollen face.

"OW!" He howled in agony.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized, not sounding guilty at all. "Sebastian, bring me the death scythe." I had a big grin on my face. Grell started to crawl away as Sebastian approached.

"Stop moving!" I commanded as Sebastian stepped on Grell's face. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." I stood up and fumbled with my dress, producing a little bottle of red paint. "Ta-dah! Because you love the colour red, this is my special present for you! Sebastian, move your foot away, please." I rubbed the red paint on Grell's face, drawing an image of a burning heart on his cheeks. "Beautiful." I nodded and complimented myself for my beautiful artwork.

"You are obsessed with that paint aren't you?" I turned around to give Keeva a little wink.

"Yep,can't waste it! Oh and Sebastian? I wanted the death scythe for another reason actually. It's for you to defend against that." I pointed upwards as a metal-ish thing flew towards us.

"Forgive me for interrupting you mid-conversation." William appeared in one of the roofs. "I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organisation. William T. Spears. I have come to take that Reaper back."

"Will! William!" Grell shouted in relief.

"_I_ wouldn't lift my head because Will is going to crush you, you know?" I told Grell as he sat up, just as William jumped off from the roof and his shoes directly coming in contact with Grell's already beaten up face. I let out a shrill laugh.

"Told ya!~ Oh my, I'm sounding mean. Sorry Grell, I shouldn't have laughed!"

William opened his book and started to read. "Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe, you have ccommitted several regulation violations." I nodded in agreement. "First, the order for you was to observe the humans that have lost their Cinematic records for unknown reasons. We did not ask you to help them kill other people. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. Any finally, the disclosure of information. It is absolutely forbidden to tell a human about them losing their Cinematic records." William stepped off from Grell's head and bowed down towards Sebastian and I. "I apologize profusely for any inconvenience caused by_ this_." William thrashed his death-scythe at Grell.

"No problemo~" William lifted his head as he looked at me. "Your aura is different...Who are you?" He and I raised an eyebrow.

"RIN!" I whipped my head around as I heard Keeva calling my name. A gigantic gate appeared at Keeva's side and thousands of tiny black hands were pulling her in. "The gate... Truth's gate. He is going to take her back!" I dashed and reached out towards her, but the hands were pushing me away, refusing my from going near the opened gate.

"KEEVA! NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me alone! NOOO!" I screamed as I ripped the black hands away from me, tears flowing down my cheeks. I was panicking, the colour draining away from my face. "LET GO OF ME!" I slapped the hands away but I was already too late, Keeva's legs were already sucked in. "Keeva!" My eyes locked firmly with hers as we both stopped struggling. She was going back and _I_ was not. "T-Tell them. Tell t-them that I a-am okay and happy... just a little bit too far from home to go b-back. ..." I was sobbing, my hands wiping my tears away but they continued to roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and clutched my hands to my chest. "And, tell them... t-that I.. I am sorry for disappearing without a trace, not being able to thank them for everything they did for me. And that I l-love them-m so m-much and I that I.. I missed them a lot. I miss them s-so much. TELL THEM!" I cried, my eyes flying open as Keeva nodded at me. Her eyes were filled with unspoken words and her shoulders were already at the other side of the gate. "And... goodbye." I gave her a teary smile as the gate shut down and slowly disappeared. No sounds were heard, only my quiet and heart-wrenching sobbing. I didn't care about what was happening behind me. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "N-No... I... don't leave me alone." I crumpled down to the ground. "D-Don't.. Don't. NOOOOOOOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! KEEEEVA!." I lifted my head to the sky and screamed, shaking my head, crying my eyes out.

"Sebastian." I heard Ciel whisper and the next second, I felt a jab of pain on my neck as I slowly tumbled towards the ground, my eyes fluttering shut as I slowly drifted towards the darkness.

**PLOP.** In the dead silence, I was able to hear a single drop of my tears splashing to the cold hard ground.

* * *

**Yes, Keeva returned to the real world because this is my first story and I am not trained enough to write 2 OCs in the same story. Please understand.**

**And what Keeva chanted was in latin: "As I promised to Truth, I shall give back what belongs to you." is what she said.**

**Er.. I hope that it wasn't overly dramatic because if my best friend left me alone, I would seriously cry like that...**

**And I also twisted the plot. Just a tiny bit. So if people didn't understand it:**

**Madame Red kills people as Jack the Ripper because she hates the prostitutes who say that a child is nothing. This is the real plot so you all should know it. Then, I twisted the plot. She also particularly kills prostitutes because she craves for their cinematic records. How her Cinematic records were lost in the real world is still a mystery. Grell was supposed to observe her (because the Shinigamis have never met a human without their cinematic records) so they wanted to see what she would do. Grell was supposed to stop her if she started killing people, but Grell being Grell, he helped her as the other Jack.**

**I hope I cleared some of your confusions!**

**Today's question: What's your favourite moment (or arc) in Kuroshitsuji?**

**I don't actually have a favourite moment... Oh but I laughed so much at the part where Sebastian was tightening the corset around Ciel's waist. My sister misunderstood the scene when she saw the anime! *chuckles* Oh and my favourite arc is the murder case at the Phantomhive's estate. That one is awesome!**

**Voila! Please leave a review~**


End file.
